Blood Family
by charmedfan120
Summary: When the plan of the Ultimate Three to use Zeus' Thunderbolt to transform into beings more powerful than the Olympian Gods fail. The magic used sends all the children in Auradom who feel unloved and neglected to Storybrooke. The adults of Storybrooke find themselves taking in their Auradom children! Will the children want to stay or return to Auradom? (More characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

When Belle and her beast united all the kingdoms together and formed the United States of Auradom. And imprisoned all the villains along with their henchmen on an island later known as the Isle of the Lost. However, all but one villain remained. This villain is no mere villain this villain is one of the oldest to ever exist and most powerful. The Lord of the dead, and God of the Underworld, Hades. And like Zeus, Hades also has a child of his own 15 year – old boy Hagan. When it came to Belle and her beast trapping all the villains it proved that Hades was the only villain that couldn't be punished by being sent to the Isle. Since his responsibility of taking care of the Underworld and the dead are far too great. Hades instead was just imprisoned in the Underworld through the power of Zeus's thunderbolt. But little did the Greek Gods know that before they could imprison him. Hades had a brief encounter with a woman who fell pregnant. The two managed to keep the pregnancy secret until the baby's birth. The mother of young Hagon was killed trying to leave the Isle and into the Underworld through a large secrete entrance. But the Gods wanting to keep Hades and his child apart like what Hades did to Zeus and Hercules went after baby Hagon and his mother. However, the Gods proved to be unsuccessful and only manage to kill the mother but in her dying moments, Hagon's mother managed to throw Hagon down into the hole leading towards the Underworld where Hades used his powers to cushion the baby's fall. Not long after the death of Hagon's mother. The Gods stormed the Underworld to take Hogan but it proved to not go the way they wanted. Hades fed little Hagon six pomegranate seeds! Making it compulsory for Hagon to be in the Underworld for six months for every year.

Now, on the Isle of the Lost, we have a boy called Marcel, age 15, he has dyed white hair and blue eyes. Marcel is wearing white jeans covered with dirt along with a pale blue t-shirt and dark navy leather jacket that has a star on the back and navy boots. Marcel is not alone he is standing with a 15-year-old girl who is wearing a pale pink jacket with the initial 'M' on the back. While wearing purple jeans and a t-shirt that is a paler purple than the jeans dark purple boots. The girl has green eyes, long light purple hair in a bobble. The girl is called Melinda. The two teens are at a part of the Isle that very few dare to enter even villains like Maleficent, the Evil Queen and many more.

"It's almost time, Marcel," Melinda commented.

"I know and now we get to spend the rest of the year with Hagon," Marcel replied.

"Who would have thought that the third member of our trio would be a Demi-God," Melinda said.

"Not me then again who would have thought my Father the famous Merlin would have a child with Morgana his most iconic foe." Marcel answers. Melinda nudges Marcel's right arm before speaking.

"More like Madam Mim, Marcel." Melinda spoke.

"Say that to the history books," Marcel replies.

"The other villain kids have nothing on us," Melinda says.

* * *

A couple of minutes later in the dark woodland area of the Isle where Marcel and Melinda are the ground begins to shake. The two teens quickly grab onto trees trying to keep their balance. A part of the ground begins to open up revealing a staircase made of stone. Walking up from the staircase is Hagon the same age as Marcel and Melinda. Hagon has hazel eyes, dyed light blue hair brushed into spikes and is wearing navy blue jeans, black boots, a black t-shirt that has a skull on it finally a grey jacket that has the initial 'H' on the back.

"There my favourite villains to be," Hagon said as reached the surface. That part of the ground returns to normal as if it never opened up in the first place.

"Hagon, how is the old Lord of the dead?" Marcel asks.

"Fine just taking out his frustrations on Pain and Panic. Oh and he still mumbles about how Hercules has no honour when it comes to keeping his end of a deal." Hagon replies. Hagon is happy to see his two friends again even if he just has gone from one prison to another.

"Well, we have some news my favourite Demi-God," Melinda tells Hagon.

"News about breaking out of this dump," Hagon says.

"Why yes. There some prototype that De Vil's kid created." Melinda answers.

"I guess he's useful for something," Hagon spoke.

"Come on let's blow this dump once we get the wand we'll get our revenge and freedom," Marcel said.

"We need more than a wand," Hagon commented.

"What else do we need?" Melinda and Marcel ask.

"We need the ultimate weapon," Hagon replied.

It didn't take them a lot of time to reach Cruella De Vil's home. It was getting in and out that proved to be an issue. Melinda couldn't wait to break off the Isle. Not only would they get access to fresh food and clean water. They will have access to magic powerful magic! Once in Cruella De Vil's home, they carefully made their way to a closet that was Carlos's room the three gasp at the sight of bear traps.

"She really is insane," Marcel said.

"But her fashion sense is amazing," Hagon says.

"She wanted to kill a dozen dogs for a coat," Melinda spoke up.

"But still," Hagon replies.

"How about we get the prototype before De Vil wants one of her coats." Marcel reminds his friends of the reason they broke into the madwoman's house.

"Guys keep a look out for her, I'll get the prototype," Melinda instructs the boy nods.

* * *

Around 10 minutes later the three teens are running off Cruella De Vil's grounds outrunning her. Not slowing down to catch their breaths. The three knew all they had to do was create a small hole in the barrier long enough for them to use magic to break free. After the three left Cruella De Vil's grounds they snuck back into Morgana and Madam Mim's shared home and stole their spellbooks. Along with a few potion ingredients. The three return to the part of the Isle where no one but them dares to go with the prototype.

"It's time for the Ultimate Three to get our revenge," Hagon says. Melinda and Marcel manage to set the prototype up and turn it on. The prototype releases a powerful blast destroying itself in the process the blast hits a part of the barrier close to them. Melinda acts quickly as soon that part of the barrier cracks open slightly she uses her magic to transform the three into a dark pink smoke which fly's out of the Isle through the crack that repairs itself not long after. As the pink smoke, the three travel at great speed the smoke makes its way over to a small woodland part of Auradom a couple of miles away from Auradom Prep.

"Welcome to Auradom guys," Melinda said.

"First class flying," Marcel replied.

"Have you guys been memorizing your Mothers' spells?" Hagon asks.

"Some it's hard when they're so paranoid and bitter about anything," Melinda answered.

"They not parents they just gave birth to us. All we are their minions." Marcel spoke up.

"Well, not anymore today is our first day of freedom. We're going to need more than just a wand to exact our revenge." Hagon tells his friends.

"What exactly else do we need?" Melinda asks her friend. Both Hagon and Melinda discreetly held one another's hand. Both of them thought the other did to show a sign of friendship. However, they both had a secret. They wanted to be more than friends.

"We need a present one we can only get by drawing out uncle Zeus." Hagon answers. Just after Hagon says this Chad, Audrey and Ben come across them.

"They're not Auradom students. They look like they from the Isle." Audrey shouted.

"Oops. I'll let you handle this." Hagon tells his friends. Melinda and Marcel smile.

"I would say don't run but where the point in," Melinda tells the three Auradom students.

"We don't need to fight. Just tell us what you want." Ben responds.

"Tough question. What is that we want guys. Clean water, fresh food better health resources. None of those things, after all, those needs didn't matter until King Ben, went over to the Isle, to try and bring home insecure and lost dragon Mal. What we want more than just our freedom. We want something you three and so many Auradom children take for granted." Marcel snaps.

"I'm getting bored now," Melinda says before she is engulfed by pale pink smoke. When the smoke fades lies Melinda in the form of a tiger.

"RUN," Chad screams as he runs with Audrey and Ben. Ben pulls out his phone he needs to report this. Ben needs help maybe he can them into a room where they couldn't practice magic. He could talk to them try and make a compromise with them. Ben has already started making changes for Isle, making sure better health resources are being sent and some fresh food. Melinda runs after Audrey catching up with her easily. Melinda backs Audrey into a tree.

"Coward royal, I cannot tolerate from legs below you are paralysed." Marcel chants as he makes a hand gesture to Chad. Seconds later sparks of blue light shoot from Marcel's hand and hits Chad causing him to fall to the ground in seconds unable to move.

"You don't have to do this. We can work things out." Ben tries to compromise.

"I wonder if Mal will be still interested with a king reduced to ashes," Hagon spoke as he conjures a fireball. Hagon throws the fireball at Ben. Upon impact, Ben is thrown and lands next to a nearby tree unconscious.

"I hate people who always try to be positive and reasonable," Marcel said.

"It's pathetic," Melinda said. The three villain kids take the three Auradoms to a cave. Melinda pushes Audrey over to one of the back walls. She then pulls out a small hand mirror.

"Three royals in my grasp, I now curse you to spend your final days inside this glass." Marcel chants before clicking his fingers. Audrey, Chad and Ben are then devoured by blue which travels into Melinda's hand mirror.

"This cave is the perfect place for the spell, I need to cast," Hagon announced.

"A smelly and dark cave is the perfect place for your spell," Marcel commented.

"This is not just a cave this cave was one of the few times in history the ThunderBolt was on Earth after the war between the Gods and Titans. This cave has some residual energy of the bolt. And once I mark the energy as my own then, the ThunderBolt will be within our grasp." Hagon tells his friends.

"After you mark this energy what do you need?" Melinda questioned.

"The blood of my cousin's daughter and a blade that belongs to Hercules," Hagon responded.

"So, we better get that cloaking spell sorted. We can't go anywhere near the school in our current appearances." Melinda said.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After placing a small protection spell on the cave and cloaking spell. Melinda performs a shape-shifting spell to allow the three to take the appearances of Audrey, Chad and Ben. Once Melinda's spell was complete the three leave the cave and head for Auradom Prep. Melinda appearance now formed after, Audrey and Marcel took Chad's appearance. While Ben's appearance was taken after by Hagon.

"So, we're all clear on the plan on how to acquire a blade, belonging to Hercules, his daughter's blood and the wand?" Melinda asks as they walk.

"Easy, I'll distract Hilda and get my hands on a vial of blood. While you, my favourite witch will acquire the wand and put in its place a fake. Now Hagon, the Demi-God I love the most you will get your hands on the blade and we then meet to perform the spell. It will act as a beacon a magnet dragging the Thunderbolt and the gods with it." Marcel answers.

"Excellent and when we become something greater than the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus," Hagon said.

"And we will create a new order one where no one will ever hurt us again," Melinda says.

"Oh, and Marcel, if you do by chance bump into Anne, don't do anything rash!" Melinda warned.

"What makes you think I would do something rash?" Marcel responds.

"YES, we know you, so watch yourself, we can't afford any mistakes," Hagon spoke projecting a little anger.

"No, promises guys," Marcel replied.

"Behave or be ash your choice Marcel," Hagon tells him. Marcel rolls his eyes for his first reaction.

"As if you'll ever burn me to ash, I'm one of your only two friends Hagon and besides Anne won't recognise me," Marcel responded.

"Be careful around my cousin Hilda, she has her father's strength," Hagon warns.

"Noted friend my magic can match her strength," Marcel replies with a confident smirk.

* * *

The three have now arrived at Auradom Prep and the site of the school shocks the trio. The three split and head to do their respective tasks and to understand the layout of Auradom. Marcel found Hilda over at the fighting arena training using her swords.

"Hilda, daughter of Hercules, you really are skilled with a blade," Marcel complimented. Hilda turns and faces Marcel still under the glamour spell to appear as Chad.

"Chad Charming, I thought you would be busy redoing homework assignments. Since your parents agreed with the teachers that would be suitable punishment." Hilda commented. Marcel silently in his head laughed sure Chad used his looks to get girls to do all his homework, Chad probably struggled to spell his own name.

"No, actually I just finished and I thought I would go and watch the school's best fighter." Marcel lied.

"Well, I would have never have thought those words would leave Chad Charming's mouth," Hilda spoke with sarcasm.

"Ouch, and here I was trying to be nice and have a conversation with arguably the strongest being at our school," Marcel replies.

"I'm not much the talker," Hilda says.

"Fine, if you don't wanna talk let's fight," Marcel said before walking to where the swords are he mutters a quick spell under his breath and picks a sword before walking back over to Hilda.

"You won't win," Hilda responds with a smirk.

"Then what do you have to lose?" Marcel asks with a smirk of his own. Hilda smiled the two then engage in a sword fight. In truth Marcel has no swordsmanship, he just cast a spell on the sword to allow him to fight at a similar level to Hilda making her lose her guard. Hilda was indeed surprised the fight lasted for just two minutes. Marcel was able to make a small cut on Hilda's right arm. He apologised before muttering spell to induce a small sleep while he walks off after he collects the little droplets of blood on a handkerchief.

* * *

As for Hagon, he headed straight for Ben's study, he did his best to avoid students and Ben's friends especially Mal, she was fairly smart and she was magical and if her magical instincts are refined enough she could sense a glamour spell. Hagon enters the study and starts his search for a blade belonging to Hercules.

"Now, where would a king keep a blade belonging to the heir of Olympus," Hagon thinks to himself, Hagon notices on Ben's desk lies a photo of him and his family with Mal at what appears to be Christmas time. The four in the photo have just opened presents, Hagon couldn't recognise that kind of joy from opening presents. Hagon could see no sign of a blade he signed before he sat down in Ben's seat and noticed a small letter opener knife. The letter opener had the initial 'H' Hagon gently picked up the letter opener knife and examined it.

"Found yea," Hagon said with a smile. Marcel then knocks on the door. Hagon nervous he didn't expect to be in Ben's office while someone wanted to see Ben.

"Come in," Hagon spoke the door then opened and Marcel entered.

"Found the blade yet?" Marcel questions.

"Yes, easier than I thought," Hagon answered shaking the letter opener knife gently.

"A letter opener, Hercules owned a letter opener," Marcel replied surprised.

"All we need now is the wand," Hagon told Marcel.

"Good," Marcel said.

Night soon fell and over in the shared room of Mal and Evie. Mal is lying asleep in her bed hoping for a pleasant dream to come for her to have until morning.

* * *

 _ **Dream/Flashback:**_

14-year-old Mal is walking down one of the filthy streets of the Isle by herself this was a natural thing for her. Very few tried anything on Mal, most people on the Isle feared Maleficent as her daughter she was feared by association. Plus Mal has also proved to be quite the fierce opponent. Mal turns a corner and sees a massive pile of bags of flour on top of someone. A small hand is poking shaking like crazy.

"Help me, help me." A voice cries out call Mal heartless but nine times out of ten, she would just walk away and not be phased by the person cries. However, the voice sounds so young, younger than her one filled with innocence a trait forbidden on the Isle!

"P...Please, the bags are really heavy it hurts." The voice the hand belongs to begs. Mal sighs if her mother found she would surely be punished but she couldn't bear to hear the voice in any more pain and discomfort. Mal runs over to the pile of bags and acts quickly throwing the bags to one side only able to throw one at a time due to how heavy they are. Eventually, Mal threw enough to one side to pull the person who the voice belongs to up to her feet. The voice belonged to a seven-year-old girl who has crystal green eyes, brown hair that resembles tree oak. The girl is wearing dirty grey rags.

"You're okay, now kid, you're okay," Mal tells the girl as she gently strokes the girl's hair to comfort the girl and make her feel at ease. Something she often wishes her mother would have done for her no matter her age.

"T...Thank you, miss." The girl thanked. Mal grew a small smile briefly for a moment.

"No, problem I know most of us Vks work for our parents but you shouldn't be carrying all those bags," Mal says.

"I'm paying my Papa's debt to Rumplestiltskin, miss." The girl tells Mal. Mal face turns grey Rumplestiltskin was a notorious villain in Auradom, he has three titles the child eater, the ripper of families and he who makes straw into gold. He has the most control of the food that is sent to the Isle. If you wanted the best quality food Belle and her Beast send to the Isle, you had to come to him and his prices were high. Unless he deemed you, someone of his level which was rare, he would be a tad bit more generous.

"Rumplestiltskin, why does your Papa owe a debt to such a beast?" Mal asks.

"My Papa is the Bad Wolf when he was brought back by the Fairy Godmother to be sent here, he begged Rumplestiltskin to give him a human form to go into hiding. And he did he made my Papa promise to hand over any children he should ever have at the age of six. To be workers Papa didn't care what his future children wanted." The girl explains to Mal. Mal for the first time in years in public let her emotions be shown tears start to form in her eyes. The girl was sold into slavery before she was born.

"What's your name kid?" Mal asked not able to fight her curiosity.

"Bernadette, but I like Wolfe better," The girl answers.

"Wolfe?" Mal spoke a little confused.

"One day I'll be old enough to transition into a big scary wolf. And I will fight horrible Rumplestiltskin and win my freedom." Wolfe explained to Mal. Mal couldn't help but let a small chuckle leave her mouth. The little girl despite her circumstances stayed positive and have hope for a better life.

"These bags of flour where do you need to take them the market?" Mal questioned.

"Yes, and before sunset otherwise, I'll be forced to sleep in Rumplestiltskin's dungeon and he won't let have blankets, pillows, food and water," Wolfe told Mal.

"It's winter, it's barbaric," Mal shouts unintentionally making Wolfe flinch which she regrets.

"Sorry, let me handle the bags of flour okay, go to Barron's cart store and tell him, Mal sent you, he will give you a wooden cart to push the flour in," Mal instructs.

"But Rumplestiltskin doesn't let us use carts, we have to earn it." Wolfe protests not wanting to get into trouble by Rumplestiltskin.

"It will be our little secret Wolfe, I'll keep an eye on the flour," Mal tells Wolfe. Wolfe nods and runs in the direction of Barron's store.

 _ **End of Dream/Flashback:**_

* * *

Melinda easily broke into the museum, she used spells from her mother's spell book to disable the security cameras and alarms. Spotting the guards she throws a sleeping potion over at them placing them in a deep slumber. Melinda makes her way to where the wand is kept noticing the barrier around the wand preventing thieves from taking the iconic and priceless artefact. Melinda knew that the barrier was designed to counteract most forms of magic. But her mother is Madam Mim and her skill is legendary. Melinda in her enchanted bag pulls out a purple crystal orb. The crystal orb sucks in the barrier, Melinda then holds her free hand and calls for the Fairy Godmother's wand to come to her which it does she then gently puts the wand on the floor next to her before she pulls out the fake wand she plans to put in the real wand's place. After placing the fake wand where the actual wand should be. Melinda puts the real wand into her bag and releases the barrier from the orb. The teen then leaves the museum and meets up with her friends.

"Mal and her friends have nothing on me," Melinda says to herself.

* * *

Melinda meets Hagon and Marcel back at the cave. Hagon and Marcel had set up a small altar where the handkerchief with some of Hilda's blood was on with the letter opener which originally belonged to Hercules but he gave it to the Beast as a sign of his support for the states of Auradom to be united.

"Sorry, it took so long, retrieving the wand at night seemed to be more practical and less risky." Melinda apologised.

"Better late than ever Melinda," Marcel responds.

"Let's get this over with," Hagon spoke, Melinda nodded and placed the Fairy Godmother's wand on the altar.

"Wand of light, sword belonging to he who will one day be the king of kings. And the blood of the firstborn grandchild." Marcel chants.

"We invoke thee, we call upon your power in this darkest night." Melinda chanted.

"To bring to us Zeus's prized possession the Thunderbolt come to us now, so we may use its power to help us in our quest to erase loneliness from our lives." Hagon joins in the three items shake violently for a moment before transforming into a sphere of light and energy which combusts the three shield their eyes for a minute. So the immense light wouldn't hurt them. The light soon fades and nothing is left on the altar.

"Did it work?" Marcel asked.

"Yes, all we have to do is wait for the Thunderbolt to come to us," Hagon answered.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The following morning over in Storybrooke, we have Rumplestiltskin and Belle in the pawn shop. Going over the inventory making sure everything's in order. The two have been going to Archie recently for marriage counselling. Rumplestiltskin was hesitant at first but since he loves his wife to the ends of the earth, he agreed to give marriage counselling a chance. Belle was relieved that he was open to marriage counselling.

"I changed our appointment with Archie to next Friday instead of this Friday," Belle commented.

"Oh, really why?" Rumplestiltskin asks.

"Henry wanted us all around for family dinner," Belle answered.

"That's good I assume the family dinner will either be at Granny's or Regina's," Rumplestiltskin assumes.

"It's at Regina's this week and to add to the surprise Emma and Regina will be making dinner together," Belle tells Rumplestiltskin.

"That's more than likely to be a disaster," Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"Or it could be a great success," Belle responds choosing to be more positive about the dinner.

"I'll sort out the rest of the inventory, Belle, you rest." Rumplestiltskin offers.

"Rumple, I'm not useless or vulnerable I'm pregnant," Belle says.

"Physical or emotional stress isn't good for you or the baby," Rumplestiltskin told Belle.

"I'm six weeks pregnant, I'm fine but thank you, Rumple, for showing concern," Belle replies before kissing Rumplestiltskin gently on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the farmhouse, we have Zelena, Alice, Robin and Nook discussing wedding details. There are a lot of details to go over such as the venue, catering, wedding dresses etc. Both Alice and Robin agreed to make guest lists and later see which people appeared on both.

"How many guests for the wedding and reception?" Zelena asks.

"Twenty-three." Robin answers. Zelena nods and writes down a note.

"What date do you want your wedding to be on laces?" Nook asks the two young women.

"Our tenth year anniversary," Alice answers.

"How romantic," Zelena commented.

"We thought so," Robin replies.

"Any particular type of venue in mind?" Zelena asked.

"No, we're not sure Alice wants a Wonderland kind of feeling to it since her friends from there can't make it," Robin told Zelena.

"I'm pretty sure we can make the venue of your choice with a Wonderland theme," Zelena responds.

"We could have the reception out at sea, I'm sure we have enough ships, we could even conjure some," Alice suggests with a smile apart of Alice has always loved the sea as it holds countless mysterious and its beauty never fades. It could also because her papa is a pirate.

"That sounds great won't we need a permit?" Robin points out.

"Not sure my flying monkey, but I can check that out with my little sis," Zelena spoke.

* * *

A few days have passed in Auradom since the Ultimate Three cast their spell to bring forth the Thunderbolt and sighs of it slowly entering our world has occurred such as anything electrical going crazy with no sane explanation. During the season of lightning and thunder, there were no signs of lightning which worried the gods. Zeus is too proud to admit his weapon is missing and instead is trying to find it. The Ultimate Three are still posing as Ben, Audrey and Chad. And it is difficult was needless to say Hagon found being around Mal and acting being madly in love with her really uncomfortable when he actually loves another. Someone he doubts he could ever truly be with not in the way he envisions anyway. Today was a special day in Auradom, today is the anniversary of the United States of Auradom being formed. On this day the entire kingdom gathers at Auradom Prep where king Ben now gives a speech on how remarkable it was that all the kingdoms came together to form something better than everything. And now since Ben is at the moment trapped in a hand mirror it is down to Hagon to make a speech.

The entire kingdom gathered around eleven o'clock in the morning. Everyone both royal and common is wearing their best clothes to celebrate. Once the entire kingdom has arrived some sitting and some standing on the stands behind the stage and the curtains. We have Mal and Hagon still glamoured as Ben.

"First speech nerves?" Mal asks.

"Something like that yeah," Hagon answered.

"You'll do fine Ben the people love you," Mal tells Hagon.

"I guess you're right Mal," Hagon responds. The two then share a kiss before Hagon walks onto the stage. Mal couldn't help but feel that the kiss doesn't feel the same way as it normally does with Ben. They have a connection a connection she shares with no other ever since the day she first met him. Now on stage Hagon picks up the microphone off its stand and suddenly feels a shiver, this was it he knew the Thunderbolt was about to arrive.

"Ladies and gentlemen, over thirty-years-ago all the kingdoms of our realms had a vision. A vision of unity and peace something that could only be achieved by working together. The United States of Auradom is a place that was created to be a place only for the picture perfect people, families. Even the Gods of Olympus saw the beauty in this plan and gave their support. However, what everyone neglected to realise that children would be born on the isle no matter what. And they would be subjected to the same punishment and social status as their parents. Their lives and reputation would be decided for them before they were even born." Hagon projects loudly surprising everyone. Marcel and Melinda then start to sense strong magical energy entering the atmosphere and prepare themselves.

"Today is the reckoning for those who suffered and more," Hagon shouts as he holds one of his arms out to the sky seconds later Zeus' Thunderbolt fly down from the sky and Hagon quickly catches his glamour then lifts revealing his true appearance to everyone as well as Marcel and Melinda's appearance. The entire population of Auradom are shocked at this Marcel and Melinda quickly run onto the stage using their magic to toss the guards aside. The other four Vks run onto the stage. Marcel and Melinda then place one hand each onto the Thunderbolt.

"Ancient weapon in our hands belonging to the God of the sky." Melinda chants.

"We summon through space and time lost powers we now claim as ours." Marcel chanted.

"With these forgotten powers we strengthen thee, to grant us the independence and freedom from grief and pain we so desire." Hagon joins in.

"Mal, we have to stop them now," Evie tells one of her best friends.

"I know we have to try a spell," Mal responds.

"Power hungry children who wish to harm us all." Mal starts.

"With this spell, we invoke powers of light to halt their plans to put an end to their evil ways." Evie joins in. Seconds later both groups magic collide resulting in the Thunderbolt spiting between the Ultimate Three before releasing a powerful shock wave of magic across the entire kingdom of Auradom and the Isle of the Lost. The people of Auradom cover their eyes for a single moment and when they uncover their eyes they are shocked to see Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay along with Hagon, Marcel and Melinda have vanished with no trace of them left behind!

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

The massive magical shock-wave of magical energy that resulted in the Ultimate Three and our favourite villain foursome vanishing destroyed the barrier. That is supposed to keep the realm's most dangerous villains and their children enclosed and trapped never to be free travel across the entire realm. The military was alerted straight away and emergency task forces were sent to try and handle the situation at the Isle. Belle and Adam were informed straight away of their son's disappearance and almost certain kidnap.

"How could three villain children leave the Isle days ago and only now be discovered?" Adam demands to know.

"We have yet to find out sir," A guard answers.

"Send for the Fairy Godmother, she might have a spell or possible theory," Belle instructs the guard. The guard nods before leaving Ben's study.

"We shouldn't have allowed this to happen! It just doesn't make sense how could those three escape so easily. Technology on the Isle is very limited and no one can practice magic on the Isle either." Belle points out angry no furious that her child is missing and she may never see him again.

"Wait, which one of the three is only on the Isle half of the year?" Adam asked.

"Hagon son of Hades and Prince of the Underworld," Belle answered.

"He would have by no doubt been taught the arts of magic by his father," Adam responds.

"The boundary spell ensures Hades can't leave the Underworld and as for Hagon, he needs permission from someone pure. Plus whether he knew magic or not that wouldn't matter he still wouldn't be able to perform magic on the Isle. Unless that wasn't their plan Carlos, he is considered a tech genius he mentioned he attempted to break the barrier years ago with a prototype. But the opening was too small and only lasts for a few seconds and he lacked the materials to build on that." Bell said.

"They found the prototype used it to open a small opening allowing them a brief second to practice magic allowing them to transport themselves off the Isle." Adam theorises.

"Morgana and her son Marcel they were captured on Marcel's eleventh birthday, Morgana would have taught him magic and he would have some experience that would explain how they could perform a glamour spell," Belle says.

"The Gods they will come and Zeus will be furious that the Thunderbolt was stolen," Adam replies.

"We'll deal with them later first we find our son and get the children back," Belle responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over in Storybrooke, we have Belle and Rumplestiltskin closing up shop. Today was a busy day for them, they had plenty of customers and made quite an impressive profit. When the two enter the back room, they are horrified to see a large portal above the small bed. The outside lines of the portal appear to be made of electricity while the inside is nothing but darkness.

"Rumple, why is there a portal in our back room?" Belle asks.

"I have no idea this shouldn't be possible only the Dark Curse, a magic bean, the Apprentice's wand can open portals to our land, Storybrooke. This portal doesn't appear to match any ways that I am aware of." Rumplestiltskin answers seconds later from the portal a small child falls through and lands softly on the bed. The portal then quickly closes behind. The two adults are shocked at the sight of a small child who appears to be asleep despite the fall. The child has green eyes, mucky blond curly hair.

"The child, she's so small and covered in dirt." Belle notices as she carefully walks over to the bed. Rumplestiltskin follows after the two immediately notice that what she has for clothes is rags and the poor girl has scars and scratches all over and looks really thin for her age!

"She looks around six but she's so thin poor thing," Rumplestiltskin commented with a hint of sadness the sight of underweight children was common where Baelfire grew up due to the constant wars and most of the food going to the rich.

"I'll pop to the grocery store, I'll get a few wipes, food and the clothes store, I'll get her some jeans, t-shirt and jumper shoes. I'll get her clothes for a six and a five-year-old." Belle tells Rumplestiltskin. Belle quickly runs over to shops to buy a few things. Meanwhile, the small child has started to stir waking from her sleep, Rumplestiltskin notices something horrible no disgusting no words could describe it. On the girl's right wrist lies a brutal scar spelling out 'Property of Rumplestiltskin,"! The girl's eyes start to open and the poor child is frightened straight away at her new surroundings. The girl once fully awake jumps off the bed and backs herself into a corner.

"Easy there sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you," Rumplestiltskin said gently.

"W...Where am I?" The girl asks her innocent voice filled with fear.

"You're in a small town known as Storybrooke. You're safe here child can you tell me, your name?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Riley, daughter of Rumplestiltskin. I'm not in the workhouse any more all my work, it won't be finished when Father gets back." Riley answers with worry in her tone.

"Excuse me, what realm are you from?" Rumplestiltskin questions.

"Auradom, please sir send me back, I work so hard to be number one." Little Riley practically begs.

"This workhouse, Riley who owns it and why do you work there you should be at school playing with friends," Rumplestiltskin questioned.

"My father owns it, of course, he owns most of the Isle, we have a school but with most children working for my father, he is planning on converting into a workhouse, to him having a workhouse was more practical than a school. My father said those on the Isle no matter the level of education it won't help you out." Riley answers. Rumplestiltskin can't help but feel pity for the girl and those on the Isle, who might by his doppelgänger will won't have access to education.

"Well, dear girl, my name is Rumple," Rumplestiltskin spoke. Riley's face is once more filled with fear.

"Y...You're not my father, I know what my father looks like." Riley replies.

"Riley, the realm, you come from is I believe from another universe of storytelling fairy tales if you will. And somehow, you fell through a crack of the walls and now you're here in Storybrooke, where other versions of fairy tales live and grow." Rumplestiltskin explains.

"My father said magic portals take a lot of magic. He can't open portals this big no can." Riley points out.

"Well someone is or some people are, Riley now my lovely wife Belle has just popped to our local shops to fetch you some better quality clothes and some food," Rumplestiltskin tells Riley.

"Oh, Mr Rumplestiltskin, I-I mean sir, I'm not allowed more than one outfit. My father said all we need is our uniforms nothing else." Riley responded, when she got back home, she didn't want her father to punish her for having something her father would deem unacceptable and not an essential.

"Riley, your father isn't here and I doubt he can crossover," Rumplestiltskin says.

"So, am I not going back home?" Riley asks. Rumplestiltskin sighs he had no idea really. He thought the chances of opening a portal between two different universes was impossible just like time travel. But Zelena proved him wrong with time travel. But by the sight of her and what Riley has already told him, Rumplestiltskin doppelgänger would have more than a fight on his hands to get Riley back!

"I'm afraid, I have no knowledge or little power to create such a portal. However, what I can promise you is that you will have a better life here if you let me give it to me. Here in Storybrooke, you won't have to work in some filthy warehouse. You will get all the clothes and toys you desire. You will get to go to school everything you deserve." Rumplestiltskin said.

"What makes you think I deserve what you offer? And what are toys?" Riley questioned. These two questions really hit Rumplestiltskin in the chest hard the first more than the second a child actually wonders why she deserves what most people consider these basic necessities for children.

"Every child deserves a safe place to live and grow and people who will put them first. And toys are small objects created for children to play with to use their imagination when they are bored." Rumplestiltskin answered. A few tears start to form in the girl's eyes, her father constantly told her that all children are good for is work and work is what they deserve nothing else. Rumplestiltskin conjures a small handkerchief, which he hands over to Riley who gladly accepts it and wipes her tears with it.

* * *

Now over at the deceased Apprentice's mansion. Merlin has now taken up residence since he has only started to get used to a mortal lifespan. Although he is now mortal he has retained his magic but rarely uses it. Merlin misses his apprentice that is to be expected as he practically raised the Apprentice as his own child. A part of Merlin now feels missing however, he is somewhat glad to know that now he only has one remaining lifespan before death! As Merlin walks around the large ballroom, Merlin starts to ponder what he should keep and what he should change about the mansion. A massive portal that looks identical to the one Riley fell through opens above Merlin's head. Merlin as a precaution steps away from underneath the portal only to be surprised when Marcel a complete stranger falls through screaming. Marcel lands hard on the floor and seconds later the portal closes behind him. Merlin although surprised still couldn't help but ensure that the child is not hurt badly. Merlin walks over to Marcel and kneels down.

"Are you okay child?" Merlin asks. Marcel's eyes meet Merlin's and for a moment Marcel is touched by Merlin's concern. But that moment soon ends he quickly gets to his feet ignoring the slight pain.

"I'm fine now tell me what is this place? And be quick about it otherwise, you may find yourself a toad or something much worse." Marcel responds. Merlin sighs the boy's attitude certainly wasn't the best.

"This place is my home, in Storybrooke and boy. Back in my youth, we had respect for our elders." Merlin answers.

"Storybrooke there is no such place, my parents taught me the names of each and every kingdom in Auradom and Storybrooke was never brought up," Marcel replies not trusting Merlin.

"Auradom did you say?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, Auradom! Of course, I said Auradom its the only realm in all existence." Marcel says annoyed this wasn't the plan. Merlin then holds one of his hands over Marcel which freaks Marcel out slightly. A pale reddish light admits from Marcel for a moment then fades.

"Remarkable, that portal sensed a similarity with our blood and magic. Your father please tell me was he, Auradom's Merlin?" Merlin asks.

"Yes, the one and only, and my mother is the legendary Morgana La Fay," Marcel spoke.

"Remarkable, I knew there was another universe of fairy tales. But I also thought I would have never seen any counterpart never mind my counterpart's child." Merlin told Marcel.

"If this is true then, I have to leave Melinda and Hagon will be in danger," Marcel responds as he walks over to the double doors. Merlin gently grabs one of Marcel's arms making him halt.

"Wait, child please at least give me a chance to know more about you. Your parents must have warned you of the dangers of crossing realms." Merlin said.

"Crossing realms wasn't something they deemed a topic worth talking about," Marcel replied. Merlin notices the small hints of pain and misery in Marcel's voice and eyes.

"I am so sorry child." Merlin apologised. Marcel breaks free from Merlin's grip and holds his hand out to Merlin uses his magic to throw Merlin across the ballroom floor before leaving the mansion.

"I'm coming for you Melinda, Hagon until forever ends," Marcel says to himself.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Now, while Merlin has been rendered unconscious due to being thrown hard across the ballroom and hit his head against the wall. Over at Regina's office, we have Regina just looking over a few files for her next town council meeting. When much to her surprise a third portal opens up above her couch and Evie falls through! Evie lands not too hard onto the couch and lets out a small moan of discomfort. The portal closes just as fast as it opened, Regina startled jumps out of her seat and walks over to the couch.

"Just what do you think opening a portal to my office?" Regina demands. Evie looks up at her and gets off the couch feeling slightly nauseous.

"I-I'm sorry, but I never intended to open a portal to your office," Evie apologised. Regina couldn't help but to notice the similarities and was quite shocked to see the subtle but easy to detect similarities of Evie's clothes to the Evil Queen's gown in Disney's animated movie a film, she has never been particularly fond of due to how it paints her. While Evie can't help but notice the strong similarity Regina has with Evie's grandmother a woman she never had the chance to meet or know! But she often does wonder that if her grandmother didn't die when her mother was five if her mother's life would turn out differently hers too.

"What's your name and who are you?" Regina asks a lot gentler then she did.

"Evelyn Rosenberg daughter of Grimhilde otherwise known to the people of Auradom as the Evil Queen. I was named after her mother, but I prefer Evie." Evie answers.

"Auradom?" Regina spoke slightly confused.

"The realm of stories of course," Evie responded. Regina then conjures a small dream catcher.

"Claiming to be from an unknown realm is a bold claim as is claiming to be the daughter of the Evil Queen," Regina says.

"Oh, and why is that miss?" Evie questioned, she didn't understand why claiming to be the Evil Queen's daughter is such a bold claim no one sane would make such a claim unless it was true. Regina waves the dream catcher over Evie's face for a brief second making the dream catcher glow slightly. Using the dream catcher Regina is able to watch the last few hours of Evie's life and is indeed to surprised that Evie's claim was true.

"I'm the Evil Queen well former Evil Queen at least for my world of fairy tales. This should be impossible but it clearly isn't you shouldn't have been possible for your body to handle the portal's magic since it was so unstable to get here in any likely case you should have died." Regina answered she didn't want to tell a child that but some things had to be heard.

"That's not something a girl wants to hear any day," Evie replies.

"It's not something anyone wants to hear and it's not something I would ever want to tell a child none the less," Regina spoke.

"So, you're, my mother's doppelgänger, so to speak?" Evie assumes.

"Theoretically yes," Regina responded.

"I don't want to sound rude, but...but." Evie starts but Regina interrupts.

"Can I open a portal back to Auradom? Sorry, Evelyn, I'm not sure that's within my power. But I will do everything within my power to understand the nature of the portal and do my best to open a portal back to Auradom." Regina tells Evelyn.

"Mal, Jay, Carlos, I have to find them," Evie said her face growing cold with fear.

"Let me guess Mal daughter of Maleficent? Jay is the son of Jafar and Carlos son of Cruella?" Regina assumes correctly.

"I'll take you to Maleficent, I'm sure your friend Mal is safe in hands," Regina spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Maleficent and Lily's new temporary Storybrooke residence which is just a small two-bedroomed house. The reason for being temporary residence is to put it simply that Maleficent only really had two friends in Storybrooke the former Evil Queen and Cruella. And Storybrooke is home to the family specifically the couple who kidnapped her now discovered long lost daughter Lilith and filled her with the darkness belonging to Emma. Lily kept to her agreement of staying in Storybrooke for a week and strange for her hasn't looked back. But the relationship is still in the early days and they have a lot they need to learn about one another.

Maleficent and Lily are standing in a rather large garden. Maleficent is wearing a grey business woman like an outfit. While Lily is wearing some grey jeans, black boots and a dark purple t-shirt.

"I thought you would be teaching me, hexes, curses and how to produce fire by now," Lily complained. Maleficent just frowns for a moment before replying.

"Hexes and Curses are more complex than most forms of magic. And they are not to be taken lightly and be performed on the tiniest things. That kind of magic should only ever be used as a last resort." Maleficent lectured.

"So, what are you teaching me conjuring party essentials and change the colour of my hair?" Lily says sarcastically.

"No, today I want to teach you how to transition into a dragon and take off and hover not too far off ground," Maleficent spoke.

"I can hardly contain myself," Lily commented.

"I had the exact same reaction when my mother first started teaching me, magic like this. Although, she wouldn't find your attitude funny and acceptable. If she was the one teaching you, she would have had you clean her dungeons." Maleficent responds.

"How big where her dungeons?" Lily questioned.

"Enough to hold over three-hundred people even those who possessed magic," Maleficent answered.

"That would be more than a chore." Lily comments.

"Now, I want you to concentrate close your eyes." Maleficent starts to instruct Lily. Lily does as she is told.

"Let your magic build up gradually circulating around your heart then allow it to flow through your body. Picture your body slowing shifting its shape a..." Maleficent continues to instruct and as she does a purple smoke starts to admit from Lily. Just as the purple smoke starts to manifest a portal opens up in the sky directly above Lily where Mal falls through. Lily is distracted by the screams and looks up and quickly runs to her mother's side. The purple smoke just fades.

"HELP!" Mal screamed.

"Good heavens," Maleficent spoke as she made a hand gesture using her magic to slow down. So that she could land safely.

"I thought portals couldn't be opened to Storybrooke," Lily speaks.

"Not under normal circumstances." Maleficent responded.

"Thank you," Mal says.

"What's your name?" Maleficent asked.

"Mal daughter of Maleficent," Mal answered.

"You're kidding right," Lily replied with slight anger.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Belle has just finished getting everything she could think on the top of her head for Riley. She couldn't help but feel for the poor the child. Little Riley has been dealt a bad set of cards in life in Belle's eyes. A set of cards no one should have never had to deal with. Walking back over to Gold's shop, Belle has to pass her library and is horrified to see the doors burst open and in the centre of the library on the ceiling an identical portal to the one that opened in Gold's shop. The portal closes as Belle enters the library and runs over to the part of the ground it has just opened around and sees Ben, lying on the ground unconscious like he is some form of deep slumber! Belle runs over to Ben and checks for a pulse and to see if the child is breathing.

"Oh, goodness." Belle almost shouts, she then does her best to lift Ben up having him rest all of his weight on her left-hand side. Belle takes Ben back over to Gold's shop were Rum is trying to get more out of little Riley.

"Rumple another portal opened up in the library, and I found a boy unconscious," Belle says, god she hoped the boy will be okay. Rumplestiltskin walks out of the back room and sees Belle struggling to keep Ben up. Rumplestiltskin quickly conjures a small bed near a counter. Belle being as careful as possible drops Ben onto the bed. Rumplestiltskin then kneels down before waving one of his hands over Ben causing Ben to admit a blood red light which fades after a few seconds.

"This boy has been inflicted with powerful magic mostly dark but still dangerous none the less," Rumplestiltskin tells Belle.

"Can you reverse the damage?" Belle questions.

"No, but I can this magic will fade the spell he was placed under was broken when he was sent here. His body just needs time to recover two days, he should recover, I can't risk using any magic on him it may have negative effects." Rumplestiltskin explains.

"Rum, this can't just be happening to us, there must be more portals more children," Belle says.

"There are bound to be but this magic that created the portals is unstable and dangerous. I know one thing for sure little Riley in the back room can't go back you can clearly see the neglect she has endured." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Poor little thing, she deserves so much more," Belle commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, we have Marcel who is walking down the streets of Storybrooke trying to locate his friends Melinda and Hagon. As Marcel goes to turn a corner near Granny's Diner, he hits a wall made of magic that manifests in the form of a light blue shade.

"What the hell," Marcel comments.

"Nice spell isn't it," Merlin said who is standing behind Marcel. Marcel just turns around not pleased about hearing Merlin's voice.

"Why are you following me?" Marcel asked with anger in his voice.

"Call me curious about my doppelgänger's child. And last time I checked you assaulted me, I should be the one angry." Merlin responds.

"I just threw you across a ballroom floor," Marcel said. Marcel then turns back to face the wall of magic blocking him.

"My magic is a rather ancient kind of magic child. I doubt you have the skill to break it." Merlin tells Marcel.

"I'm a smart boy, a wall that blocks my path with my wrath, I shatter thee as if you were glass," Marcel replied then casting a spell holding his hands out to the magical wall a blast of magic hits the wall. But nothing else happens it still remains strong.

"Powers of darkness, I ask of thee to break this obstacle of mine grant me passage end this annoying spell I am challenged by." Marcel chanted but this spell is like the previous unsuccessful. Fifteen minutes passed and another dozen of Marcel's spells failed. Meanwhile, in the space of that fifteen minutes, Merlin has popped into Granny's and ordered two coffees to go and a bag of doughnuts and is now sitting down at one of Granny's outside tables.

"Fifteen minutes and counting Marcel that's an impressive determination if not pointless. Young magic users like you should know using that much of your magic at once can really affect your health." Merlin reminds Marcel.

"I know my limitations when it comes to magic. Just lower this boundary spell, I need to find my friends before anything bad happens to them." Marcel snaps.

"Oh, I'll lower the spell but first in exchange, I request fifteen minutes of your time to talk and to get to know you," Merlin responded. Damn it Marcel thought this world's Merlin has him on a rope.

"Make it ten and I'll promise I won't throw you across the road," Marcel says. Merlin just chuckles.

"Fine, ten minutes will do and I promise you, I'll lift the spell," Merlin told Marcel, Marcel then walks over to the table and sits down on the free chair. Merlin then offers Marcel one of the coffee cups and the doughnut bag.

"Thank you," Marcel spoke sincerely.

"Well, at least I know my counterpart raised you with manners," Marcel commented.

"Not everyone deserves manners. Now Merlin two point O, what do you want to know?" Merlin asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"How old are you? What is my counterpart like? Is he a good father to you? What's your mother like? Why on earth would he teach you Dark Magic?" Merlin questions.

"I'm fifteen. My Dad Merlin was a good man the best actually. No, he didn't teach me the arts of Dark Magic that was my mother's doing he was dead against it. My mother is a complicated woman." Marcel answers the memories of his father and his passing haunting him. Merlin feels sympathy for the boy it was clear he's lashing out at everything to avoid thinking about his late father. Merlin attempts to offer a hand as a sign of comfort but Marcel rejects it.

"Sorry, I don't really like to be touched." Marcel apologised.

"No need to apologise, Marcel if I may ask who is your mother if she hasn't passed." Merlin requested.

"Morgana Le Fay, of course, the most powerful witch in all of Auradom, her power challenged my father's. When Belle and her Beast were capturing villains to send to the Isle of the Lost. My mother proved to be too hard to capture by the authorities so they ordered my father to retrieve her. He chased across five realms each time they had the chance to kill one another they couldn't both found something in another that intrigued them. Something about my mother made my father go against all his morals while whatever was in my father seemed to soften my mother they fell in love. My father knew that if he handed her to the authorities, he would never see her again so they ran away together cloaked themselves from anyone and everyone who was hunting them and eventually had me." Marcel recalls the story to Merlin.

"Surely your mother will miss you." Merlin assumes.

"She will miss the power and someone to inflict misery on," Marcel responds.

"If she loved your father, she must be capable of loving you," Merlin replies.

"Whatever love she had for me, I destroyed when I decided to take the same risk she did." Marcel practically snapped.

"To open your heart to love," Merlin said.

"I already had the love of two parents, I didn't need the love from another but I was greedy. I gave my heart to someone who used it against me." Marcel spoke.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Not long after Merlin and Morgana found themselves madly in love with one another. And Merlin unable to bring himself to hand Morgana into the proper authorities the two went on the run together to start a life together covering themselves with a dozen cloaking spells. Eventually, the two bore a child a baby boy who as you could guess they named Marcel. The family of three spent the next fourteen years on the run never staying the same place for more than three weeks, so they couldn't risk exposure. The three have settled down in a forest in a small wooden hut. Merlin is wearing the iconic Disney outfit, he's is known for wearing. While Morgana is wearing a simple blood-red dress, her hair is long and dark, she has a pale complexion and eyes as black as night.

"Don't you guys think its about time we settle down for good?" Marcel asked.

"Are you insane, Belle and Adam will never stop hunting me, down." Morgana snapped.

"I know that mother, I'm just tired of running from place to place. There will be a time when we will have nowhere else to turn to." Marcel replies, he didn't want to upset his mother but he wants so much to settle somewhere permanently.

"Our cloaking and protection spells have grown over the past fourteen years. The spells are at their strongest now maybe its worth a shot." Merlin attempts to reason.

"Fine, we will attempt this but don't come to me expecting me to pick up the pieces when it fails," Morgana says. Marcel just rolls his eyes.

"Right, I'm just going to see what the residences around this area look like," Marcel tells his parents before running out the hunt.

"I hope you are right my love," Morgana said.

"We won't know for now. Marcel needs more than us in his life and besides, perhaps you can take us settling down to start new hobbies." Merlin responds.

* * *

 **End of Flashback:**

"So, you settling down with your family, is what caused your father's death?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes," Marcel answered before looking at his watch.

"Oh, look at the time ten minutes have passed. It's your turn to fulfil your part of the agreement." Marcel says. Merlin sighs, he wants to know more of the story that is clearly tearing Marcel apart but Merlin is a man of his word, he will just have to figure out another way to hear the rest of the story.

"I guess it is." Merlin comments before clicking his fingers lowering the boundary spell. Marcel looks surprised.

"You just clicked your fingers that was a powerful spell. I thought you would have to chant some ancient forgotten language a dozen times." Marcel replies.

"Oh it is an ancient spell, I just have mastered and built enough strength and skill to make it easier. You know if you tell me more about you, I can teach you my spells." Merlin offered.

"That offer would be tempting if I didn't have friends to look for and a ritual to fix," Marcel says.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Now back to Maleficent, Lily and Mal who are still standing in the back garden. Needless to say Lily was beyond furious that another person has just claimed to be her mother's child. When she knows for sure that she is an only child. As for Maleficent, she is stunned by Mal's claim, Maleficent is one of the two most powerful Dark Magic practitioners in all of the realms a claim such as this is not often made.

"Daughter of Maleficent, that is a bold claim, my dear girl," Maleficent commented.

"It may be but I'm telling the truth. I am the daughter of Maleficent." Mal responds this is all wrong the spell she and Evie cast was both to counteract Hagon, Marcel and Melinda's spell. Not send her to wherever this place is.

"I would be a careful girl not many survive lying to my mother. So what will her punishment be mom?" Lily asks.

"Her punishment will not be magically related she is still a child," Maleficent spoke before gently to Mal's surprise placing a hand on Mal's right cheek. Maleficent uses her magic to see the past forty-eight hours of Mal's life. Maleficent then moves her hand away from Mal.

"She speaks the truth Lily, she is the daughter of Maleficent but my child," Maleficent tells Lily.

"That's not possible you swore to me, I'm an only child. She can't be your daughter how many other dragons did you sleep with?" Lily shouted Maleficent although annoyed she still remains as calm as possible and just clicks her fingers using her magic to take Lily's voice.

"Enough Lily, for one have a little more respect dragons only mate once every three hundred years. And as for her being Maleficent's daughter that is no lie, there are many realms of storytelling but also a different universe, she is the daughter of a different Maleficent from a different universe of stories. Her being here should be impossible the spell you cast collided with that of some trio. Creating a powerful magical shock wave which for some deep subconscious reason brought Mal here." Maleficent scolds and explains.

"Wait, Hagon, Melinda and Marcel were performing a spell with a thunderbolt to transform into something stronger than the gods. When I was reading my mother's spell book, she mentions that powerful spells need something stronger than the caster. If I was brought here then so was Evie, maybe everyone in that area." Mal says.

"You don't have to check far for Evie," Regina spoke only a few seconds after she and Evie appear before Maleficent, Lily and Mal emerging from purple smoke. The two teens call out one another's name as they run up to each other and share a small hug.

"I am so glad you're okay, Mal, I don't know what I would do without you," Evie tells Mal.

"I know I'm so glad you're okay too," Mal replies.

"Regina, the magic that sent the children here is unstable and shouldn't be even strong enough to break through the walls that divide each universe of storytelling," Maleficent tells her dear friend.

"Wait, you can't be serious we have to get back to Auradom, we do have lives over there I have Doug and Dizzy," Evie said, she couldn't believe it there has to be a way to get back.

"No! I refuse to believe that we can cast another spell to open a portal but first, we have to find Jay, Carlos and Ben."

"Ben will be safe with his parents' counterparts since they well are heroes. I assume but we still need to find him, Jay and Carlos, on the other hand, are our main concern. We might have to use a locator spell." Mal responds.

"If this world's Cruella is as cruel as ours than Carlos, he could be a terrible danger. As for Jay, his father is no better." Evie spoke. Maleficent and Regina couldn't help but smile at the hearing the girl's loyalty and devotion to one another and their friends. A trait that isn't really common especially with children.

"Girls, I can assure you that you won't need a locator spell Carlos, Jay and Ben considering almost ninety per cent of fairy tale characters so to speak reside in Storybrooke and as its mayor, I make sure I know everyone's address. Just tell me their parents names and I can lead you straight to them." Regina tells the girls, she didn't want to see them worry too much.

"Jafar and Cruella De Vil and Belle and her beast Adam." Mal lists.

"Ben is safe after all, he will be with Belle and Gold. Jafar was cursed to be a genie then later a wooden stick. So, I assume he will be in Jasmine's kingdom. As for Cruella well, no one knows." Regina replied.

"We can't wait, we have to go after them." Mal protests.

"You need to sleep, the magic you were exposed to especially at a young age can cause a lot of damage," Maleficent told the two girls.

"We appreciate your help and advice but sleep will have to wait," Evie said as she grabs one of Mal's hands the two are about to run off Maleficent acts quickly and casts a small sleeping spell on the two while Regina uses her magic to teleport Mal over to a couch in Maleficent's temporary home and Evie over to a spare room at her house.

"They have every right to be resistant but their children we have to make sure. The magic used to bring them here hasn't caused any serious damage." Regina says.

"And that we will," Maleficent responds.

* * *

Now, while that happened over in Storybrooke's cemetery, we have Hades who kept his word to Zelena and has turned over a new leaf in Storybrooke. He has taken it upon himself to give the people of Storybrooke piece of mind when it comes to their loved ones who have passed. Today was busy like any other day. Hades has finished up his work day and as he is just doing his last walk through of the cemetery, he is shocked to hear distraught and terrified screams along with cries.

"What in Zeus' name," Hades says to himself as he starts to seek out the source of the noise. The screams and cries are coming from Hagon who too is horror as awakened inside a coffin.

"Let me out, somebody!" Hagon screams out as he hits his hands at the inside top of the coffee. He didn't understand why his magic isn't working if it was he would be out the coffin straight away. Hades seeks out the screams.

"P...Please, somebody, open this bloody coffin." Hagon cries. Hades eventually, finds a mausoleum, Hades runs into the mausoleum and sees the stone coffin in the centre of the mausoleum. Hades quickly makes the top of the coffin vanish with his magic he then looks down and is surprised to see young Hagon there.

"It's okay now child I got you," Hades spoke rather softly for the former Lord of the Underworld. Hagon couldn't think never mind speak. Hades trying to be cautious and slowly and carefully lifts Hagon out of the coffin and onto his feet.

"Can you tell me, your name?" Hades requests. Hagon just can't speak right now but the look he gives Hades, Hades could tell that this boy is full of paralysing fear.

"You're okay now boy, I'm just going to take you to my home. Blue flames will manifest around us, I promise they won't hurt though." Hades explained so that Hagon wouldn't be confused. Hades does as he just told Hagon and the two within seconds appear in the farmhouse, he and Zelena share. Zelena has gone wedding dress shopping with her daughter and soon to be daughter in law. Hades leads Hagon to the living room and sits him down on the couch. He then walks back into the kitchen and brews Hagon a small mug of tea. Hades walks back into the living room and sits down beside Hagon before offering Hagon the mug. Hagon carefully offers him the mug.

"It's tea, it helps calms nerves and anger apparently. My wife Zelena swears by it." Hades tells Hagon. Hagon hesitantly takes a sip, Hagon lets out a small ow not expecting the tea to be hot.

"I guess, I should have warned you that it was hot," Hades commented.

"No, it's okay, I've been burned worse." Hagon finally responded to Hades the boy's voice sounds so broken and still frightened.

"Now can you tell me, your name?" Hades requested one more time.

"Hagon son of Hades," Hagon answered quietly god, he is weak, pathetic and worthless Hagon thought to himself, he should have been able to get out the coffin by himself not cry out. Hades wasn't too surprised as a god, he knows about the other universes of story, he was just surprised to see a child belonging to a doppelgänger of him.

"So, my doppelgänger has a child how interesting," Hades replies.

"You didn't put me in the coffin?" Hagon asks confused.

"NO! I would get no joy of inflicting such misery and fear on a child." Hades answered, he may be the God of death but he does have standards.

"M...My head it's killing me," Hagon says.

"If I may use my magic to examine your condition," Hades asked Hagon, the boy was clearly in a very delicate emotional state he has to tread carefully. Hagon shows no sign of protests. So, Hades waves one of his hands slowly over Hagon for a moment.

"You have been exposed to a rare and unstable force of magic and travelled to an entirely different universe. Your body and mind are exhausted the magic has scattered your memories for the time being. You just need some sleep and a special drink belonging to that of the gods to strengthen you." Hades told Hagon.

"N...No, I can't sleep again. Please don't make me when I sleep I see nothing but darkness." Hagon begs. Hades couldn't understand this fear of sleep that is something he will have to figure out later. But for the time being, he can at least get him some of the special drink belongs to the gods.

"Okay, kiddo I won't make you sleep not yet. But you need to drink the drink I mentioned." Hades responded.

"Okay, sir," Hagon says. Hades heads back over to the kitchen he summons a goblet which he pours a small amount of water, he then adds various of ancient herbs that originate from the Underworld before using a knife to cut one of his palms and lets a few droplets of his blood fall into the goblet. The mixture then transforms into a golden liquid. Hades returns to Hagon and gently takes the mug of tea and puts it on the coffee table and passes him the goblet. Hagon makes sure to test the temperature of the drink before he starts to drink. Hagon starts to feel different straight away, his muscles feel more relaxed yet stronger his head wasn't as hurting as much any more.

"It's nice," Hagon commented.

"What can I say I'm the best drink maker in the world," Hades said.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WARNING, THEY WILL BE SOME VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8.**

 **Dream/Flashback:**

Mal kept her word and looked after the bags of flour for Wolfe, who did as Mal instructed and collected a wooden cart from Barron's cart store. Barron didn't charge Wolfe due to the fact he owed her for sorting out some thieves stealing his stock obviously it wasn't completely selfless of Mal to help him it was to gain more territory for her and her mother to rule over. It doesn't take too long for Wolfe to return to Mal with a small wooden cart. Wolfe was surprised that Mal kept her word, she thought Mal would have just stolen the flour and sold it on the side.

"I thought this was a con," Wolfe confessed, she didn't want to offend Mal as she knew Mal's mother wrath and was afraid Mal inherited that wrath.

"I may be rotten to the core Wolfe. But I do have some standards, not a lot but some. And besides doing anything that gets under Rumplestiltskin skin is an utmost pleasure for me." Mal responds.

"Rumplestiltskin will punish me, I haven't got much time to deliver this flour," Wolfe says.

"Well that's what the cart is for, Wolfe," Mal starts to put a couple of the bags of flour into the cart. She then picks up the last five which she wouldn't admit was heavy.

"Wait, Mal, I thought you were only helping me get the cart. I don't have any money to pay." Wolfe tells Mal.

"I told you little wolf, I'm helping you because its something Rumplestiltskin can't stand even if he doesn't know about it. I don't expect any money and besides two of these bags of flour always ends up at my place." Mal responds.

* * *

Mal helping Wolfe deliver the flour wasn't the last time the two Vks saw one another it was just their first encounter. It seemed that fate was drawing them together more and neither was against fate's decision. Mal found herself looking at Wolfe as a younger sister. When they met which was in secret or if Mal used her little contacts to see what tasks Rumplestiltskin has tasked little Wolfe with. Mal's contacts wouldn't rat her out as she has threatened she could make their worse nightmares become a reality. Mal learns of Wolfe's next job and immediately seeks her out. She couldn't believe the task Rumplestiltskin tasked Wolfe with it was a certain suicide mission. Wolfe is just a small child she has no chance at completing Rumplestiltskin request! Mal finds Wolfe lying at Isle of the Lost harbour where Uma and Harry have their ships which can't actually don't get to sail due to the barrier that surrounds the Isle of the Lost. There was no sign of Uma and her crew though but that wasn't Mal's concern Wolfe was her concern and her concern alone. Mal is horrified when she sees Wolfe lying on the ground beaten servilely Wolfe is covered in bruises, cuts and has a bloody nose. Mal drops to the ground near Wolfe and quickly examines the poor child.

"Wolfe, I am so sorry, I didn't get to you sooner." Mal apologises.

"It hurts so much Mal, I only did what Rumplestiltskin told me to do." Wolfe cried.

"That monster shouldn't have sent you here in the first place. Uma refused to pay her debt to Rumplestiltskin over the ship sent you as a warning and they did this to his best sl..." Mal started but stops when she reaches a word she has always despised as her mother as always made her feel this way.

"Slave, you can say it you know. I'm used to being called that or mutt." Wolfe replies still in a lot of pain and speaking very slowly.

"I'm gonna fix you, but not here," Mal tells little Wolfe, she then as carefully as possible picks up Wolfe and heads over to her and her gang's lair. Mal takes as many shortcuts as possible to get to her and her friend lair.

* * *

Once there Mal carefully places Wolfe on a small mattress Mal's group use as a couch/beanbag. Mal then starts to search the lair for the few and very basic medical supplies the group stole. Mal finds a small pot of clean water, she boiled and cleaned earlier that morning. She then grabs on a plastic cup and pours some of the small amounts of water into the cup and returns to Wolfe's side.

"Is that water?" Wolfe asks.

"Yep, just drink slowly though, I haven't got a lot of clean water the rest of the water is for cuts and any possible wounds," Mal tells Wolfe. Wolfe nods and takes the cup and slowly sips the water one sip at a time. While Mal pours a little bit of water onto a clean unused cloth and starts attending to the wounds and cuts. Mal spends the entire night treating Wolfe's cuts and wounds. She vowed to herself, she would make Uma and her gang pay and then one day she will make Rumplestiltskin, himself pay.

Mal stayed with Wolfe overnight, she never intended to fall asleep however, her body won over her mind and eventually, fell asleep. When she woke up the following morning, she is surprised to see Jay, Evie and Carlos standing over her and Wolfe.

"Taking in strays now Mal," Jay joked.

"Shut it, Jay! We have someone to punish." Mal responds with pure fury in her voice.

"Wait, Mal who is this girl what's happened?" Evie asks.

"Wolfe slave to Rumplestiltskin, he sent her to send a message to Uma and her crew about a debt they own and this is what they did to her," Mal explains.

"Poor thing," Evie commented.

"Fighting is common here," Jay says. This only makes Mal more furious.

"Yes, fighting is common among our own ages we don't fight people who are younger. Uma won't get away with this she will be punished, when I'm done with her, she will wish that her hair is her only problem." Mal replies.

"Mal, don't do anything stupid if we're going to make a move on Uma and her gang, we need a plan Wolfe didn't deserve what she did but we need someone to watch over her. If something like this happened to Dizzy, I would be feeling the exact way you are now. But we have to be smart, you want to prevent this from happening again you need to make a statement one that will sink and terrify them." Evie tells Mal, she would stand by Mal no matter what and knows for sure she would do whatever it takes to protect Dizzy.

"Fine, Carlos you will stay here with Wolfe and watch her don't take your eyes off her. Me, Evie and Jay will deal with Uma but first, we need a few things from Cruella's quarters and the Evil Queen's quarters.

"Wait, Mal, I need Dizzy here Harry Hook goes to Tremaine's salon every day to take the money if I'm not there. Dizzy will be defenceless Tremaine won't care if Dizzy gets hurt." Evie said.

"I'll fetch Dizzy and bring her here while you and Mal get what you need from home," Jay suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Mal spoke.

* * *

Jay did as he promised and went to the salon and picked up Dizzy and brought her back to their hideout. While Mal and Evie collected the few things they needed to exact revenge from Cruella's and the Evil Queen's quarters the two were lucky to not be caught by their parents or their guards. They return to their hideout, with a few heavy bags. Mal tosses a bag to Carlos while Evie tosses a bag to Jay. Jay and Carlos start to look through their bags.

"I see you took some of my mother's torturing equipment and a few other tricks." Carlos comments.

"My dad's enchanted blades they have no power now. But when they did only the blood of the creator could cure a wound inflicted by these blades." Jay says.

"I managed to steal some of my mother's secretly imported potion ingredients. Auradom likes to think they don't have any corrupt people working for them. They aren't the worse people but easy to manipulate. There aren't deadly potion ingredients but they make a mean sleeping potion that will last up to an hour. We can use a double agent to slip this potion into the food and drink at Ursula's fish and chip shop." Evie said. Mal and Evie walk over to Dizzy and Wolfe.

"Hey, there Wolfe, I'm going to be gone for a little bit. I have some business to do and I'll be straight back I promise." Mal tells Wolfe.

"Don't go please," Wolfe begs.

"I have to my little wolf but I promise when I get back I won't leave your side for a minute," Mal replies softly god it killed her inside hearing Wolfe beg.

"You promise?" Wolfe asked.

"Yep," Mal answered before gently stroking Wolfe's left cheek.

"Dizzy be good Carlos do what he says," Evie spoke.

"I will just don't get hurt," Dizzy responds.

"Of course," Evie says.

* * *

Once Evie makes the sleeping potion, Mal, Evie and Jay leave the lair ready to punish Uma and her gang. While they left Carlos quickly gets to work laying out traps around inside and outside their hideout. He made a promise to Mal and he wouldn't fail her. Two corners away from Ursula's fish and chip shop, Evie hands the small sleeping potion to a double agent who is successful in adding to every food and drink handed even Uma's food and drink. Within ten minutes all those in the shop and including Uma fall to sleep. When Uma, Harry and Gil awaken they discover the three are tied up in a chair sat next to each on the harbour near the spot where Wolfe was attacked. Harry is shocked to find his hook has been stolen and both he and Gil have their mouths taped over with duck tape. Mal, Evie and Jay are standing in front of them with their bags at their side.

"Oh, looks whose awake guys," Mal commented.

"Did you sleep well?" Evie asked sarcastically.

"That sleeping potion really is effective, you've been asleep for almost three hours," Jay says.

"What can I say, I learned from the best potion maker," Evie replied.

"So, you just drugged us and brought us to the harbour for a little chat. And I thought the little mutt was worth more to you, Mal." Uma spoke with a devilish grin. Mal's anger only grows more she quickly pulls out an antique fireplace shovel made out of black iron. Mal then with a considerate amount of force slams it across Uma's right hand. Uma lets out a small scream of discomfort and pain.

"Wolfe's life is worth than all three of yours." Mal responds.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. We may be rotten to the core but if and when we get into fights at least it's in our age group." Evie tells Uma, Harry and Gil.

"That may be your code, Evie but ours is not age exclusive and besides she's Rumplestiltskin's slave a beating to her must be a treat for her." Uma taunts making Harry and Gil chuckle but their chuckles are muffled due to the duck tape over their mouths. Just when Mal is about to strike Mal again she feels Evie's hand stop her. Mal turns her head to face Evil.

"If I remember correctly and I have an excellent memory you didn't just hit her with wooden bats, but you also stabbed her repeatability in her upper legs. Jay, please pass me one of those blades and one for Mal." Evie said in a rather soft manner considering what she was about to do. She then lets go of Mal's hand, Jay does as he is told and hands over one of his father's blade to Evie and one to Mal. Evie then walks directly up to Uma and with great force stabs Uma in Uma's right leg, Uma lets out another loud scream and a few tears start to form.

"Guys, I can't help but feel Harry and Gil are feeling left out," Jay says with a smirk before he stabs Harry. Mal, Evie and Jay spent the next two hours torching Uma, Harry and Gil by the end of those two hours the three have tears running down their clothes are covered in blood the three probably have a few broken bones between them.

"I hope those wounds don't get infected after, all medical supplies are at all time slow." Jay jokes.

"O...Okay just stop now I'm tired." Uma panted out.

"Asking for mercy how ironic when Wolfe begged for mercy for relief and you denied it." Mal snapped.

"Guys, their bodies can't take much more so, I guess we have to do the right thing and leave them be to recover. But their minds though they seem to be in perfect shape." Jay spoke.

"I bet you're wondering where you hook is Harry," Jay says. Harry nods god Harry wanted to kill these three for stealing his father's hook.

"Well, we did think we would use the hook to inflict more pain. But then I recalled Wolfe told us that Rumplestiltskin gave you the very ships you have anchored at this harbour pretty pathetic if you ask me. But then again for people who attack someone who is nine maybe ten years younger than what you are you must not really care about other people's opinions. If you look to your ships, while you were asleep we covered the decks and other quarters in some flammable liquids. And if I don't know if you noticed the ships closer together than they are normally. You see fire spreads." Jay told Uma, Gil and Harry their faces suddenly change to panic and fear.

"You wouldn't dare!" Uma says.

"Watch us," Jay responds he then pulls out a bow and arrow from one of the three bags it originally belonged to the Huntsman, who the Evil Queen ordered to fetch Snow White's heart. When he failed she tied him executed. Now Harry's hook is tied to the bottom of Uma's gang main ship with a small candle lantern hanging loosely on the tip of the pirate's hook. Jay fires the arrow and with perfect aim the arrow pierces the rope causing the hook to fall to the ground with the lantern that has a burning the candle inside the glass corners of the lantern shatter when it hits the floor of the top deck and the flammable liquid quickly reacts to the fire from the candle creating mass fire which quickly spreads across the top giving off smoke.

"NO!" Uma screams as she and her two most prized pirates watch in horror as the fire quickly spreads to their other ships which they worked so hard to get. Mal then grabs Uma's chin and forces Uma to look at her.

"For now on Wolfe and Dizzy are off limits if you so much look at them you find yourself in a situation worse than this." Mal threatened. Uma just laughs in her face.

"Dizzy, I have no interest in but no one will be looking at Wolfe very soon. You see my little dragon. When we attacked her the knives, we used were dipped in a special poison unique to a plant that grows underwater, my mother is the only one who has access to the plant and there is no cure for it she has perhaps another ten to fifteen minutes." Uma chuckled.

"This isn't over," Mal yells before running off back to their hideout/lair with Jay and Evie following carrying the bags they found.

* * *

Back over at the lair/hideout, Carlos was relieved that none of Uma's crew has turned up. However, little Wolfe has begun turning for the worse her wounds have produced a strange substance and she had vomited almost six times now. Carlos has given her water tried making her as comfortable as possible. But he knew what was happening even if he feels it is unjust and not deserving. Wolfe couldn't help but cry a little blood trickles down from her nose. Dizzy just sits there frozen in shock at the condition Wolfe is in.

"I'm sure Mal will be back soon, Wolfe," Carlos commented trying his best to keep Wolfe's hopes up.

"Too bad I won't be here by then." Wolfe coughed out.

"Don't say that little wolf." Carols replies.

"It's true though isn't it? I guess I was a lost cause." Wolfe spoke, she didn't like to admit but she knew in her heart her time was coming to an end.

"NO! You are not and were not a lost cause, Wolfe if that were true then I wouldn't be sitting beside you, Mal only ever chooses the best people to care and look out for." Carlos tells Wolfe who gives off a little smile.

"Is it true what they say about death? That we all go to Underworld and Hades judges us." Wolfe asked. Carlos signed he had no idea if Hades existed for sure or the Underworld, but he couldn't let Wolfe die without some form of comfort.

"Yes, but there more when we pass our souls go to Hades in the Underworld and he judges each and everyone equally and those he deems has the purest heart someone like you gets to go what he calls paradise a place of your wildest dreams." Carols spoke softly. Wolfe's eyes begin to grow heavy and her breathing starts to lessen.

"C...Can you tell Mal two things for me please." Wolfe requests.

"Yes, anything," Carlos said before kneeling closer to Wolfe so, she could tell him what he needs to Mal. After Wolfe finishes her sentence she rests her head one final time before finally passing away!

* * *

Carlos and Dizzy sit in silence for twenty minutes but it feels like hours. Mal, Evie and Jay burst into the hideout/lair without triggering any of Carlos's traps. Mal can't see Wolfe straight away due to Carlos's height and where he was sat.

"Well, Carlos how is she?" Mal questions, god she prays that little Wolfe is doing fine. Carlos sighs and gets to his feet then turns.

"Mal, I'm so sorry, I wish I could have done something." Carlos apologises. Mal's face turns incredibility pale. No, Wolfe couldn't be dead she wouldn't allow it to be true Mal thought to herself.

"NO, Carlos don't you dare say it! I mean don't you dare say it." Mal shouts. Carlos just walks away from where he is stood revealing Wolfe's body to Mal. Mal just shakes her head and runs to Wolfe's body and drops to her knees.

"Wolfe open your eyes come on open your eyes." Mal practically orders tears building in her eyes, she can't have failed Wolfe, she made a vow to look out for Wolfe. Mal of course sadly got no response she shakes Wolfe as if she was trying to wake up a reluctant sleeping child before checking for a pulse and heartbeat which there are no signs of.

"No, No why? Please come back please wake up Wolfe," Mal cried out it hurts Mal's friends to see her this way each one wanted to comfort her just when Evie and Jay are about to walk up to her. Carlos whispers to them telling them to stop. They don't know why but listen to his instruction Carlos walks over to Mal and as gently as possible pulls a reluctant and resisting Mal to her feet tearing her away from Wolfe's body.

"Mal, I need you to listen to me, Wolfe knew this was going to happen I saw it in her eyes. I did my best to bring whatever comfort possible. But she told me, that I needed to tell you something." Carlos tells Mal, Mal turns her head slightly her face bright red with tear stains and more tears forming in her eyes and tricking down her face. She was never one to normally cry.

"She told me to tell you, that she loves you, she always will and she wanted to thank you for being the best big sister, she never had," Carlos repeats to Mal. This makes Mal break down only further dropping to the ground once more but with Carlos still trying his best to support her. Jay and Evie walk over to their two friends and do their best to bring comfort to Mal.

 **End of Dream/Flashback:**

* * *

Little does Mal know that while she sleeps, Lily is watching over her and has watched Mal's dream through a dream catcher using her magic. Now, Lily knows this is a massive invasion of privacy, but she couldn't help but want to know more about the girl who could be planning to steal her mother. While watching Mal's dream/memories Lily couldn't help but shed a few tears, at Wolfe's demise they appeared to very close so close that Mal would do things considered vicious and ruthless to others. However, those vicious and ruthless actions inflicted upon others came from a place of love! Mal may want to steal her mother but she has in fact stolen Lily's heart, they have both suffered in life in different ways. But they were both deprived of love for a long time.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Jay was the next out of the Vks to wake up, in a bed softer than a cloud in the morning sky. Jay couldn't help but feel nauseous and dizzy but he has never been the kind of boy to let sickness take control over him. When his eyes finally have regained complete focus and are back to normal so he can see clearly. To Jay's horror, he sees two people standing in front of the bed with a look that screams they are about to demand an explanation! Jay quickly jumps out of the bed.

"Where am I?" Jay almost demands.

"Agrabah and you're safe as are your friends." The woman responds gently wanting to keep Jay as calm as possible.

"My friends are here how is that possible?" Jay asked.

"No, not in Agrabah in Storybrooke, it appears that when your friends and a trio spells clashed it sent you all to our universe of storytelling to your parents' counterparts. So, I assume you're smart enough to recognise us as Aladdin and Jasmine," Aladdin says taking in the physical features of Jay.

"Then, you must be making some mistake dudes, because I am not Aladdin and Jasmine's son," Jay replies this didn't make sense he knew his father was not his mother, he was told by his father that his mother was just some rich woman who he later killed after he fell bored of her. Aladdin and Jasmine just stare at one another, the Jafar of their universe was ruthless but Auradom's Jafar stealing the child of his enemies to raise as his own is something twisted they never could have imagined!

"This is a lot to understand why don't we show you to our royal looking glass so you can speak to our friends and get an update on yours," Jasmine suggests, she didn't want to push the matter of Jay not waking up in their universe's version of Jafar just yet the poor child has been through enough already.

"Sounds like a plan once, I know they're okay, I can head straight over to them so we can fix this mess," Jay replies.

Aladdin and Jasmine just had an instinct that Jay would be a problem and he could be for a while. The discovery wouldn't be easy for anyone to accept but Jay already seems like a person who trusts very few.

* * *

Now, I bet you're wondering about the computer genius whose misfortune in life was being born to Cruella De Vil. The dog hating psychopath. Over at Cruella's newfound mansion in Storybrooke, Cruella has secrets like everyone people assume that her losing the ability to kill was her biggest secret but there are all wrong. Cruella has been stuck inside her mansion for the past few days. Cruella enters one of her spare-rooms and sees lying on the bed an unconscious Carlos. Cruella looks at the child intensely for what felt like hours but it was only a mere second. The child brings Cruella unbearable sadness to be taunted with the very thing she wanted for decades but never got. This has to be some cruel joke to set up by one of the residents and she will punish them for it. The child then starts to stir his eyes begins to flutter open. Upon setting eyes on Cruella, Carlos's instincts kick in making him jump slightly and push himself further near the headboard.

"W...Who are you? Where am I? Why are you dressed as my mother minus styled crazy hair." Carlos asks.

"Cruella De Vil, of course, darling the black and white classic hair and fur coat give that away," Cruella responds.

"No! That's not possible I know what my mother looks like." Carlos shouts with heavy fear in his voice. Something clearly went wrong but he doesn't know what all he does know that he is not in Auradom any more.

"Darling just speak a little quieter please I had five too many gins last night," Cruella says rather softly and out of character for her most people would think.

"Look please don't kill me, I have so much I haven't had the chance to do yet," Carlos begs.

"Oh, you kidnap one child and all a sudden you're branded as the town's child snatcher," Cruella complained.

"My mother never kidnapped any children, skinning children was never worth it in her eyes dog fur was much more comfortable and stylish in her eyes," Carlos spoke.

"Well, she had some sense of style. And besides, why would she ever consider wanting to skin a child?" Cruella asked.

"Look, scary lady, I will answer whatever questions you want just tell me where I am and how I can find my friends," Carlos said.

"Storybrooke and as for friends I have no idea darling," Cruella answered.

"Then I have to find them," Carlos responds before getting off the bed.

"Correction, you will stay here I have a few phone calls to make." Cruella corrected as she pulls out her mobile phone.

* * *

Now back in Auradom, over at Belle and Adam's royal palace. We have in Adam's study, Zeus, Adam and Belle with Hercules standing around one another.

"It shouldn't have been possible for the bolt to be stolen in the first place," Hercules commented.

"Of course, it wasn't I used some of the oldest forms of Blood Magic only those of my bloodline and my alone excluding my siblings and any of their offspring," Zeus responds.

"Then Hades found a way around it," Belle spoke.

"Except, Hades is still trapped in the Underworld. We checked that the moment the bolt was stolen." Hercules responds.

"Than who would be powerful enough to summon the bolt?" Adam questions.

"Without the protection spell, only those who carry divine blood anyone else would simply die they wouldn't have the power to and the bolt would just kill them instantly," Zeus explains. Before any of the other three can speak Hilda daughter of Hercules enters.

"My cousin, Hagon would be the perfect candidate," Hilda said as she entered.

"Perhaps but he isn't skilled enough to break the spell," Zeus replied.

"Would blood belonging to one of your descendants do?" Hilda questions.

"Yes, but you would need something to represent Hercules," Zeus answered.

"Would an envelope opener knife do the one Hercules gave to us to show support when we founded Auradom? Earlier on I was in Ben's office and found it missing." Belle questioned.

"Using Hilda's blood and that opener knife as symbols of my descendants broke the spell. This crime can't go unanswered for we have to retrieve the Thunderbolt and bring the children to justice." Zeus shouts his voice filled with fury.

"But you guys can't crossover grandpa, remember? If you did our home could die its the god's magic that fuels our entire universe of storytelling." Hilda reminds Zeus.

"Than what do you suggest we need to find a way to tap into the magic that sent them to another universe. The only reason we know that the Thunderbolt is in another universe of storytelling is that grandpa can't sense it. Then I can follow them to take back the Thunderbolt and bring those villains to justice." Hilda suggests.

"You will have to take with you the Blade of Hagon," Zeus says.

"Don't grandpa I won't hesitate for a second to end Hagon permanently," Hilda said.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

While Mal and Evie are asleep, Lily is sat at the small breakfast table staring at her tall mug of coffee that is almost cold. Still processing what she has just witnessed using a dream catcher, Mal had to witness a sweet, kind innocent poor young girl someone who had much to live for being murdered by a trio of children over a few ships that could never set sail! Wolfe has missed out on so much, Lily wonders how old she would be now would her and Mal still be that close. Lily spends the next half an hour pondering over this thought before heading to her own room to sleep.

Now meanwhile, over at Zelena and Hades' farmhouse, we have Hades and Hagon still in the living room. Hagon is taking in the appearance of his father's doppelgänger they looked so different. For starters, Storybrooke Hades looks human whereas his father looks what some people would demonic. Storybrooke Hades voice was soft and gentle as if he understood human emotion, unlike Hagon's father who sees human emotions as something irrelevant and only useful when it came to manipulating his victims. This version of Hades actually sees Hagon as a person for some strange reason he couldn't understand.

"That was nice sir," Hagon commented, as he hands the mug back to Hades.

"What can I say I have lived for thousands of years, you learn a few tricks," Hades replies.

"You used some of your blood in the drink." Hagon guesses.

"Smart boy," Hades says.

"No, just from past experience of needing some divine blood to strengthen my body and mind," Hagon responds.

"How did you get so close to your Zeus' lightning bolt? I can feel a fraction of its power residing inside you?" Hades asked.

"The bolt was split into three? I-I oh this is bad, very bad my father when he learns that I betrayed him, he will punish me," Hagon spoke as he gets off the couch, and puts a hand down his t-shirt and pulls out small dark navy gemstone that was carved into the three-headed dog Cerberus attached a silver chain which has the initials 'H, S'. He mutters a spell under his own breathe causing the little stone to glow a light blue for a moment before returning to nothing.

"Wait, that amulet the stone it's enchanted it is from your Underworld," Hades points out.

"Yes, it was made to help better control and focus my power, a Demi-God's power is not something easy to control," Hagon says.

"I know the feeling of being frightened of what your power is capable of. Those like us the tiniest outburst can destroy civilizations, entire continents. Especially when you're young and have so much to learn." Hades said.

"Well, the amulet is more than keeping my magic in check it also acts as a warning system for when my father is close. Thank you for helping me, sir but right now I need to find my friends with the ritual failing and sending us here things aren't safe especially when my father finds out." Hagon tells Hades as he heads for the front door.

"Wait, child, you are still recovering you may have no desire to sleep. But allow me to go with you to be on the safe side." Hades suggests. Hagon pauses for a moment, the offer was indeed nice and he still felt slightly weak and with being a stranger to this town maybe having this Hades around helping wouldn't be so bad.

"Fine, I guess it won't be so bad. Just don't get in my way." Hagon replies.

"I wouldn't dream of it. But on the way, you can tell me more about yourself." Hades spoke.

* * *

Walking down the street, we have Hagon and Hades still talking. Hagon had given Hades brief insight into his and his friends' situation.

"Your father, Hagon, he never had any other children?" Hades asks. Hagon halts for a moment and takes a second to compose his thoughts.

"No, I'm an only child my father has spent most his life trying to be king of Olympus," Hagon spoke.

"Shame, siblings are a blessing which can't be fully described, I just wish that relationship with my siblings isn't how it is now," Hades replies.

"Just because, I have no siblings by blood doesn't mean I have no siblings. Marcel and Melinda are like my brother and sister. I would do anything for them, even kill." Hagon says.

"I admire your dedication and loyalty to your friends that is a trait not many have. But Hagon killing is something so grave that it can never be taken it lightly. The darkness those with mortal blood acquire when killing cannot be destroyed it can only overcome." Hades tells Hagon.

"I know what that darkness feels like when I turned six, my father, he, he sent me to bring the demise to someone who has outlived his lifespan," Hagon said avoiding eye contact with this Hades.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Today is Hagon's sixth birthday most children would be thrilled but not Hagon oh no. His birthday was the worse day in his opinion his father ever since he could remember would always remind him of the importance of making deals, the weakness of family and how although he loathes his duty to the dead, they must never slack off as more souls are more resilient to death than others. In the early hours of the morning in the Underworld, Hagon sneaks out from his bedchambers, over to his father's vault where he steals a silver ring with the initials 'H, S' before heading over to one of the older caves in the Underworld where someone use to stay in someone Hagon never knew but has always been curious about. Hagon finds what he is looking for a large dark navy stone/gem in a dresser, he takes before sitting down.

"With this spell, I change thee from a ring supposed to be worn on a finger to a chain that I may wear at all times change its shape and style but leave the initials as this is not truly mine." Little Hagon chanted in a whisper using his magic to transform the ring into a short but thing silver chain. Hagon smiles a successful spell in transformation one he has struggled with for a while.

"Magic stone in my hand I enchant thee and bind you to this simple chain. May a fraction of magic reside in thee help me control divine powers I were cursed with." Hagon chanted another spell which proved to be successful the stone/gem is now attached to the chain. All Hagon had to do now was go to the pool of lost souls and he would have what he wanted his father would have less control over him.

However, before Hagon can head over there he finds himself standing in front of his father, in Hades' throne room. Hagon has always been scared of his father has an unpredictable temper and his punishments make your worse nightmare seem like a paradise!

"Hagon kiddo, you're a hard boy to shop for when it comes to presents." Hades starts.

"You got me a present?" Hagon asks his voice filled with hope and happiness.

"Of course, anything for daddy's little Demi-God, Pain and Panic bring in the surprise," Hades responds and then requests. Pain and Panic enter the throne room with a young peasant woman in chains covered in the dirt looking very tired and afraid.

"A nanny is my present," Hagon assumes as he stares at the woman.

"No, she is someone who has cheated death one too many times. And since you will obviously when you're much older and stronger will be working with me, need to learn the important lesson of killing those in person who have cheated death." Hades explained, Hagon looks at his father with both disgust and horror his own father wants him to commit murder to kill another living being.

"B…But Dad, I don't want to kill anybody I don't want to bring pain." Hagon quietly replies.

"Awe, it's just first killing nerves we all get them. I'll tell you what I'll help you just this once it's a big step in life." Hades says as he walks over to his son and leads him over to the woman.

"Please don't Lord Hades, I have a child I can't abandon her," The woman begs.

"Too bad I'm sure her father can find someone to be a stepmother. Now, Hagon one of the best and effective ways to do this is to rip her heart out." Hades spoke before gently taking one of Hagon's arm who tries to resist but Hades is too strong. Hades places Hagon's left hand on the woman's chest who has already started to shed tears.

"Please have mercy," The woman cries.

"As my heir, you have inherited some of my abilities and control over fire and manipulation of bodies both human and animal. Take a deep breathe imagine your hand ripping through her chest like a hot knife through butter. Then grab her heart and pull it from her chest then finally crush it." Hades instructed.

"Daddy, please I don't like this I don't want to do this." Hagon pleaded and as a result angering his father Hades lashing out his normal blue flames for hair grows massively and turns orange and grabs his son's shoulders and applies a lot of pressure hurting the young boy.

"Do as I say before I drown you in a tub of water," Hades threatened. Hagon scared uses his magic to rip through the woman's chest grabs her heart and pulls it out of her chest making the woman scream a little. He then crushes it while shedding a dozen of tears. The woman instantly falls to the ground dead.

"I'm so sorry," Hagon apologised before running out of the throne room.

"Kids so ungrateful these days," Hades commented.

* * *

Hagon runs over to the pool of lost souls and spends the next couple of hours chanting the same spell over and over. Until his voice is dry and his eyelids are heavy with exhaustion his face is still red but with dry tears.

"This is pointless," Hagon said to himself.

"Not the kind of attitude, I was expecting." A man responded behind Hagon surprising the young boy who jumps up and turns to face the man. The man has forest green eyes, light brown hair a rosy complexion and is rather tall.

"W...Who are you how did you get here?" Hagon asked.

"Family of some sort. Now why don't we finish what you started." The man suggests.

"I can't get the spell to work." Hagon pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure I can fix that problem certain spells require more than one person to cast it due to the vast amount of magic required. And the spell you desire to cast is too big for such a small child." The man tells Hagon. The man then gently grabs Hagon's right hand which is Hagon is using to hold the new amulet he created earlier. The man holds Hagon's little hand out above the pool of lost souls. The man starts humming an odd and unknown melody causing the soul of Hagon's deceased mother to rise from the pool of lost souls and float in the air for a split second before entering amulet's stone making the stone shine a bright blue light for a few mere seconds.

"Thank you," Hagon says surprised by such kindness the man then lets go of Hagon's little hand before taking the amulet and places it around Hagon's neck. He then waves a hand over the stone/gem.

"No, problem and now whenever you feel scared, uneasy or you are in trouble just hold the stone and say my name out loud and I will come." The man instructs.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Hagon questions.

"Like I said we're family so whenever you need problems big or small just do as I say and call out for Patrick," Patrick told Hagon.

Later that night after, Patrick had left, Hagon returned to his chambers seeing his father standing there.

"Here to make kill more innocents," Hagon spoke not happy to see his father just yet.

"Nah, maybe in a couple of days the more practice you get the better. I'm here to deliver your second present." Hades replied.

"I don't want another present," Hagon said. Hades just sighs before using his magic to pull Hagon close to him.

"This is one you can't deny it is the perfect present I've realised that the natural lifespan of a Demi-God is not enough for you, the mortal half of you makes you weak. So, I've decided its time to rid of it. It won't be easy but I have found a way to do it." Hades tells Hagon with a wicked grin.

"No, please Dad, I like the way I am now," Hagon responded.

"You will sleep six months out of the Underworld year and be awake for the remaining months and during your slumber our power will grow and your mortal side will grow weaker until one day it just dies off completely transforming you into a god," Hades explains, he then places a hand on each side of Hagon's head. Hagon tries to break away but fails.

"Five millenniums are no longer enough for my youngest to live with this spell I bless thee each of the six months he sleeps his life will grow longer and his power along with mine will grow. And slowly the part of him, I find weak and repulsive will fade into that nothing." Hades chants within seconds Hagon collapses onto the floor now in a deep slumber.

"Damn it I forget to read him a bedtime story." Hades joked to himself.

* * *

 **End of Flashback:**

"Your father made you take the life of an innocent when at age, six," Hades said.

"Yes, in his eyes it was the ideal start when your child is young. From then on every so often he would have Pain and Panic bring more people for me to kill until finally their tears, their pleas and their pain no longer phased me, I became used to it." Hagon replies.

"I would never force my child to commit such a crime. I only wish I was there to prevent him from forcing you to do that sort of thing. Who is Patrick?" Hades told Hagon and then asks him a question.

"Patrick is insignificant, I never want to hear his name again," Hagon spoke his voice filled with anger and bitterness. Hades didn't like his response but decides to change the subject.

"So this slumber spell have you found a way to break it?" Hades questioned.

"The ritual was supposed to break it but since it failed no. I am still cursed." Hagon answered.

Back over at Maleficent's home, Lily who went to bed earlier woke a few hours later surprised that Mal is still asleep decides to see what happened after Wolfe's passing. Even though it goes against all the rules of privacy and trust. Lily grabs one of the nearby dream-catchers and uses her magic to enchant it.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

It's been a couple of days since Wolfe's passing and our favourite group of Vks haven't left their lair. Mal hasn't cried so much in her life since Wolfe's passing she hasn't eaten or drank for these past few days no matter how hard her friends begged her to.

"Mal, I know this isn't easy but Wolfe, her body is starting to decompose, she needs to be buried," Carlos says to herself trying to be tactful.

"NO!" Mal responds not wanting to bury her friend who shouldn't be dead in the first place.

"Mal, if we don't put her body to rest she will decompose quicker and we all know the rumours. When Rumplestiltskin finds out about her passing he will want her body to feed on." Evie tells Mal while offering a shoulder to cry on.

"It's not like we can bury her, no one on the isle has coffins and we don't know how to build them," Mal said.

"I may have a suggestion, we could give her a Viking funeral there are a few fishing boats not being used," Jay suggests.

"And maybe we could put her most prized possessions in the boat with her. When the boat is set on fire Rumplestiltskin won't be able to get his filthy hands on her." Carlos added. Mal sighs she knew they had to put her body to rest in a way that would prevent Rumplestiltskin from acquiring it but she still didn't like the idea of letting Wolfe go.

"Fine, at Rumplestiltskin's workhouse, on the second-floor room six is the room she shares with five other people inside her pillow case there should be a small wooden wolf and dragon get that and bring her pillow and blanket," Mal instructs to Carlos since she knew he would be working there for a few hours due to a deal Cruella made to get certain torture pieces of equipment.

"I'll make sure to have them for you," Carlos spoke.

* * *

When Carlos's shift ended he met his friends back at the pier where there was no sign of Uma or her crew. Mal takes the two wooden toys off Carlos and simply holds them for a few minutes before placing them in the small fishing boat they had laid Wolfe out in with her pillow and blanket. Mal placed the wooden wolf and dragon in Wolfe's hands.

"You know Wolfe, you didn't deserve this Uma and her crew hurting you or the years you spent here. You deserved to live in a place where you would have been appreciated and loved but sadly you weren't lucky enough." Mal says as she gets off her knees the blanket was poured with flammable liquid earlier by Jay from stolen school supplies.

"Mal, I can do this part if you want." Evie offered, she knew Mal would find it hard to set Wolfe alight she couldn't imagine how she would feel if Dizzy was the one lying in the boat.

"No, it's fine its something I have to do," Mal told Evie she then grabs the small box of matches from Jay's hand lights one of them and drops it into the boat causing the fire to quickly form and spread. She then carefully but quickly kicks the boat a little away from the pier so it sets out to sail the fire soon consumes the boat and Wolfe giving off smoke and flames. Mal finds herself crying again for the hundredth time. Mal's head is gently guided to Evie's left shoulder for comfort. Carlos then knells his head on Mal's free shoulder and Jay places his head on Evie's free shoulder.

"We're here for you, M and we're not leaving whatever you want us to do to help you we'll do it no questions asked," Jay tells her.

"Yeah, no request too big Mal," Carlos said.

"I want revenge for Wolfe, I want her 'father' and Rumplestiltskin to suffer for what they did can you help me do that?" Mal requests as of right now only pain, grief and hate with anger fills her heart.

"Of, course we can Mal, they won't get away with this." Evie answered.

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Ben who is still lying asleep in the front of Gold's shop lying on a small bed starts to stir no longer comfortable. He felt squished as if he had no room in a place so cold. So cold it burns the harshest winter Ben once experienced now feels like summer compared to this coldness. Riley just this minute is trying on all kinds of new clothes that Belle had picked out trying to get the right size and choosing a variety of clothes for Riley try. Riley thinks to herself that her father's counterpart and his wife much be rich to be able to afford all these clothes some which have bright colours some with darker ones and each outfit seemed to be suitable for a different season. Belle and Rumplestiltskin who are watching over Ben become alarmed when they notice him beginning to shake violently in his slumber.

"Rumple, what's happening?" Belle asked her husband out of worry for the boy.

"I think he's just about to wake up," Rumplestiltskin answered. Then from Ben's mouth, a powerful amount of dark magic pours from his body in the form of violet mist. Ben then coughs repeatability for a few seconds. Ben quickly takes to his surroundings and jumps off the bed. Ben couldn't help but feel different his sight was crazy it was like his eyes have just decided to take split vision to a whole new level it was his surroundings appeared to be a blend of his family's front room and a pawnshop.

"Mom, Dad why was I asleep on the couch?" Ben asked feeling slightly confused. While looking at Rumbelle, he sees his Auradom parents.

"Another child Riley has a brother?" Belle assumes.

"No, can't be she appeared through a portal in the back room, he came through a portal in the library." Rumplestiltskin points out.

"Wait, you might have more than one Auradom counterpart one that is my counterpart significant other." Belle theorised.

"Seems like it Belle," Rumplestiltskin responds.

"Mom, Dad whose Riley? I need to prepare for the speech." Ben asked his memories now slightly fuzzy.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" Belle questions.

"Mom, you know my name, you two were fighting for ten months over what my name should be." Ben replies. This made Rumbelle very concerned the Dark Magic, Ben had to endure plus travelling here must have done more damage to the poor boy than, they originally thought. Rumplestiltskin walks over to Ben, he holds out a hand in front of Ben's eyes which confuses Ben's eyes. A soft gentle reddish glow admits from said hand and hits Ben. Ben lets out a small cry of pain before shattering like glass that falls onto the ground. Seconds later the shards of glass come together and form a replica of Ben's body returning to the state Ben was before Rumplestiltskin used magic.

"Ow! Dad since when have you had magic?" Ben questioned.

"Oh, this is bad the magic that has been inflicted upon him is more than dangerous he reeks of looking glass imprisonment spell," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Looking glass imprisonment spell?" Both Belle and Ben ask feeling slightly confused.

"When trapped in a looking glass the longer your trapped in a looking glass the quicker your physical body deteriorates. If you're in a looking glass for too long your physical body once your freed will be completely destroyed just leaving your spirit to pass on. It appears that being trapped in a looking glass when being sent here the portal's magic and the imprisonment spell's magic mixed. Which caused the deterioration of the body to occur quicker. But his spirit is still bound to the looking glass through Blood Magic." Rumplestiltskin explained.

"That's terrible there has to be something we can do," Belle says, this couldn't possibly be the fate for the boy. He appears to be kind.

"I'm not going to stop until I die. No child deserves such a curse. I can, however, fix his damage sight." Rumplestiltskin said before clicking his fingers casting a spell. This spell fixes Ben's unnatural split vision so that now he can only see his true surroundings and Rumbelle as they truly are.

"Who are you?" Ben demands then taking a few steps away.

"My name is Belle and this is my husband Rumplestiltskin," Belle softly introduces.

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN! The child eater." Ben practically whispers in slight fear, his parents use to tell him tales of the monster who preyed on children.

"Yes, but I can assure you that my Rumple, is not and never was a child eater. He actually likes children and cares about them." Belle attempts to reassure Ben neither her or Rumplestiltskin liked to see a child uncomfortable and afraid.

"I know this is a lot to take in but long story short. Lots of dangerous and unpredictable magic brought you here and likely others to another universe of storytelling." Rumplestiltskin explained.

"Marcel, Melinda and Hagon, they did this to me. I-I remember I was just out in the woods with Chad and Audrey, we use to be so clothes but things got complicated. We were just walking down memory lane, I was trying to get Chad to give Evie a sincere apology. Audrey and Mal are getting along. They just arrived from smoke and attacked us." Ben recalled not too fondly.

"Who are those three?" Belle requested.

"Marcel son of Merlin, Melinda daughter of Madam Mim and Hagon son of Hades," Ben answered.

"I need to go, Belle, I have some business to attend to regarding Melinda," Rumplestiltskin tells his wife. Belle didn't have to worry about warning her husband about harming a child, he wasn't really that kind of person. He would find a way to approach the girl and get answers about the looking glass imprisonment spell without violence.

"Wait, sir and miss, I need to find my friends and Mal especially Mal if they are here too I need to see them," Ben spoke up.

"Kiddo," Rumplestiltskin starts.

"Ben," Ben told Rumbelle, they really needed to know his name and it was only fair since they told him, theirs.

"Ben, I understand your fear and worries for your friends. But I'm not sure if it would be safe for you to leave the shop the magic embedded within you is unstable you're likely bound to the shop. If you try and leave well the consequences are ones that none of us would like to see. I'm going to find this Melinda since it was her looking glass imprisonment spell, I may need her help." Rumplestiltskin explains to Ben with a deep sadness its nothing something he would like to tell a child. Both Ben and Belle's face grow pale, Ben was trapped in a shop, he couldn't leave if he tried he would be risking his very own existence his life this isn't fair.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Now back in Auradom utter chaos has started to reign across the mostly peaceful realm. Villains have escaped the Isle that held them captive for years. The most prominent are Madam Mim, Morgana and the Evil Queen along with Jafar, Rumplestiltskin. Cruella is nowhere to be seen. The five villains are standing in the woods near Auradom Prep looking over at their former prison. Madam Mim is wearing her iconic suit from the movie Sword in the Stone. While Rumplestiltskin is wearing black leather trousers, a blood red shirt actual blood and long cloak made from the fur of a skinned wolf.

"At long last we are free," Morgana commented taking in her newfound freedom and enjoying have access to her magic once more.

"Oh, please Morgana, you were barely there five minutes compared to us." Madam Mim responds.

"None of that matters now ladies, its time we regain what was stolen from us." Evil Queen snipped.

"Of all the places in the world the Isle is one that I am least fond of," Rumplestiltskin says.

"Treated like dogs in cages, by those who believe they are better than us," Jafar spoke.

"How I would love to see the Isle crumble," Morgana said.

"Not just crumble, there will be no survivors," Rumplestiltskin corrected.

"But what of your slaves?" Madam Mim questions.

"All of them are overtired and useless now. Think of them like horses once they are no longer useful or valuable you put them down." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Calm winds, I now claim you as my servants, bring forth rage from the four corners of the world and bring chaos to the Isle." Evil Queen commanded. The calm winds hear the queen's command and start to grow violent and rather quickly around the Isle.

"Sea rage unleash my anger bring waves larger than the long deceased giants are drown the Isle unleash my might." Morgana bellowed calling on unholy magic. Powerful and massive waves quickly form and start their assault on the Isle causing havoc.

"Thunder and Lighting heed our command, destroy the place we were confined in. Let it shatter into nothingness." Jafar and Rumplestiltskin chant together causing powerful bolts of thunder and lightning shooting down from the sky striking the Isle at every possible distance.

* * *

Over to Jay and OUAT, Aladdin and Jasmine kept their word in regards in allowing Jay to contact his friends' parents' counterparts. It brought little comfort but some comfort was a good thing. Maybe his friends' parents counterparts were just putting on a show. But damn even this world Cruella was crazy.

"You see now, Jay your friends are safe," Jasmine commented.

"Thanks for that now how do I get to Storybrooke, portal?" Jay asks.

"Jay, we've sent some guards to retrieve a magic bean. There is no other magical solution." Aladdin tells Jay.

"What about a genie lamp have you got one of those. You must have." Jay suggests.

"We have a lamp but no genie," Jasmine replies.

"That doesn't make any sense this realm has magic, you can't have a genie lamp without a genie. It's not possible you're, not the Isle where there is no magic where it is not possible." Jay snapped frustrated at this situation.

"I understand your this situation isn't ideal but snapping at my wife for sharing unpleasant news isn't ideal either." Aladdin scolds. Jay just rolls his eyes, before Aladdin can respond, Jasmine places a hand on Aladdin's right shoulder shushing him politely not wanting things to escalate.

"How about we put this aside for a moment. Jay, you must be starving from your journey or at least thirsty. While the guards are looking for a Magic Bean, you can at least have a decent meal." Jasmine interrupts still keeping her composure and calm demeanour.

"I guess, I can do that for now," Jay said, wishing the Magic Bean would arrive soon.

* * *

The three then move over into the breakfast room, where the newlyweds kindly asked for three small breakfasts to be prepared. Both Aladdin and Jasmine noticed Jay barely spoke never mind made any form of eye contact. It is likely that he is still processing the shocking revelation about his parentage. Something he won't discuss or at least not yet.

"So, this Auradom realm what is it like?" Aladdin asks to try and start some form of conversation.

"Like any other, I guess people live there good guys, bad guys magic exists but isn't really used all that much," Jay answered still not making eye contact.

"Magic is not popular over in Auradom?" Jasmine asked.

"Use to be in the old days during the conflict between heroes and villains but when heroes won and the villains were sent to the Isle. Magic was pretty much abandoned." Jay replies.

"That must have been one difficult battle between both sides," Aladdin commented.

"No, not really must was dead at the time only a few were alive at the time. Fairy godmother used powerful magic to bring back those who were passed the heroes thought death wasn't good enough. And trapped them on the Isle where they put a barrier up preventing them from leaving and practising magic." Jay explained.

"That's rather twisted for a Fairy godmother messing with the balance of life and death," Jasmine says.

"And I along with my friends were the result of them creating the Isle and Fairy godmother messing with the balance," Jay spoke looking at the couple briefly.

"Jay, the magic that brought you here has proven to be rather specific. It sends children to their parents' counterparts in this universe of storytelling." Jasmine started.

"And you said your Jafar has been rendered to nothing but a wooden staff. So, the spell must have chosen you as a substitute." Jay responded wanting to come up with some reason for this revelation not to be true.

"Our friends have been performing all kinds of tests on the magic that brought you all here. If your parents aren't our counterparts. Then the spell would have left you in Auradom." Aladdin speaks up.

"I have proof that Jafar, I used his special blades countless times. He enchanted them using Blood Magic so that only someone of his bloodline could use them and treat the wounds they inflicted on people." Jay points out.

"Did you only use the blades on the Isle?" Aladdin questioned.

"Yes," Jay answers.

"Since no one could use magic on the Isle wouldn't magical objects also lose their power including the blades allowing everyone to use them?" Aladdin points out. Jay just lets out a small sigh before speaking.

"So, less about me how long have you two been a couple?" Jay asked to shift the conversation into another subject.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Jafar the sorcerer all powerful a man with immense power who sought control over Agrabah. Now exiled and is in hiding with an old friend and ally Rumplestiltskin. The two are in an underground tomb.

"Almost six months in hiding from those heroes and that damn fairy." Rumplestiltskin snapped.

"I long to rip that damn fairy's spine from her body and showcase across Auradom," Jafar says.

"Get in line dearie, all of us want that flying pest gone," Rumplestiltskin replies.

"I won't go to their prison without a fight," Jafar spoke, he would have victory he would get all that he desires.

"I've been thinking and consulting with a friend." Rumplestiltskin starts.

"Friend, and here I thought I was the only one who would be a friend to a child eater." Jafar interrupted.

"My point is my friend is someone incredibly powerful one like no other has spoken to me telling me, that the game between good and evil is ending soon very soon. And we all need to choose our last moves wisely. You Jafar like me play a crucial part in this tricky and tiresome game." Rumplestiltskin tells Jafar.

"How so?" Jafar asks.

"The final battle between good and evil will consist of three parts the first part is the heroes victory where for just over a decade the heroes will make peace and live without fear. Then the second is when the children of the five scariest and most evil villains mature. A young king yet to receive his crown will invite four of the villains' children to this new kingdom where they will make a decision that will defy their family history. The third part has yet to be revealed to me." Rumplestiltskin explains to Jafar.

"As fascinating as this is Rumplestiltskin, what does this have to do with me?" Jafar questions.

"One of the four children chosen by the king to come will be hero born but raised by a villain. You will be that villain, imagine the pain, longing pure heartbreak that Jasmine and her thief would endure at the loss of a child one that they love so dearly and plan to keep out of sight and mind even her pregnancy remains a secret." Rumplestiltskin answers and points out.

"I long to grant them such suffering but the fairy has placed powerful protection spells that ward me from entering their home and Agrabah. Its different everyone believes you are dead." Jafar argued.

"You won't have to be the one to take the child to bring them misery. I can do the deed all you have to do is raise the child as your own." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Oh, how I wish we made more plans to bring pain on others," Jafar commented.

* * *

Now a few days have passed since the Agrabah royal couple's baby has been born. Aladdin and Jasmine are filled with pure glee and joy. They have just started a family one they would like to grow but are happily content for now. No one outside their most close inner circle knows of the child, since how popular the couple are they wanted the baby to be kept secret for now to have time to adjust to their new dynamic without the press. Right now Aladdin and Jasmine are just putting their newborn to bed in a small crib one that has been in Jasmine's family for generations it was customary for babies to sleep in this crib. Unless you had twins or more at one time than that would be a different story.

"It only seems like it was yesterday when we found out we were going to have a child," Aladdin says.

"And now we have one a child, a baby someone who is truly innocent who is free of mistakes and has unlimited choices to make," Jasmine replies as they both look at their sleeping child.

"Ali, I admit I never dreamed of having children or a family. When I was on the streets it was the concept that scared me, to have someone depend on you completely." Aladdin confessed.

"We really are kindred spirits, not long after my mother passed rest her soul. I swore to myself that I wouldn't have children, I wouldn't become a mother because I was afraid that I would leave them early. I know it wasn't her choice but I didn't want a child of my own to experience that pain. But then I met you and things changed that fear stays but I have hope and belief that things will go differently. And as for you being a father Aladdin, I believe whether it's our child or a child of your own living as you did before you met me, your child would may not know the finer luxuries in life but it would know it was loved and taken care of by a man who I would trust my life with." Jasmine told Aladdin looking directly into his eyes.

"I thought we would have been fighting over baby names. But I guess we both have excellent taste in baby names." Aladdin responded.

"Ali seemed to be the only name that fit. After, all, it was the name you used when we first met. What better name could there be for our child who wouldn't be here if it wasn't for our love?" Jasmine asked.

"Ali is a fitting name for a prince," Aladdin spoke.

"A fitting name for an angel a prince second that title has to be earned like any other title. Just like we had to earn ours." Jasmine corrected. The couple spent the next couple of minutes doting over their child admiring granting compassion, love and affection to the bane before leaving the nursery for their own bedchambers. Little did the couple know that Rumplestiltskin was watching biding his time, he entered the nursery and swiftly but quietly took the newborn out of his crib and fled the palace on a flying carpet heading for the underground tomb where he and Jafar are currently living in!

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Back to Cruella's home, we have Cruella and Carlos sat at a rather large dining table. The dinner table is covered with all kinds of foods kinds of food that Carlos never knew existed. Carlos sits nervously staring at all the food.

"Eat something darling, I didn't phone six of the editable take away establishments for it to go cold," Cruella spoke.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Carlos apologised in a whisper, he didn't want to make this version of his mother angry who knows what she was capable of? Carlos acting on instinct chooses to try a small piece of lasagne which he carefully makes sure that not a piece of it drops onto the table. Carlos takes a small bite of the lasagne and is surprised by the texture and taste. Cruella is just studying the boy taking in every aspect of his physical appearance.

"You look so much like him," Cruella commented.

"Like who?" Carlos asks.

"Vladimir," Cruella answered.

"Your husband?" Carlos assumes. Cruella just laughs.

"Heavens no, Vladimir was my older brother." Cruella answers.

"Brother, what happened to him?" Carlos asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"What happens to everything that's pure he was snuffed out by the dark my father," Cruella revealed.

"I'm being nosey, after I have this I'll just find my friends," Carlos replied.

"My story is one that many don't know and most wouldn't be able to handle. A story especially not suited for children by society view." Cruella said.

"My life hasn't exactly been sunshine and roses hit me with it," Carlos responds.

"My father was a kind man in public the doting father, loving husband and strong intelligent worker. But behind closes he was nothing more than an abusive pig. Any tiny mistake we made resulted in a beating we didn't get punished for own mistakes we were punished for each other's mistakes. My brother Vladimir when he ten, I was seven my father had been drinking himself into states my mother never spoke up for herself or protected us. I was caught stealing some homemade cake fresh from the oven and he burned my hand. My brother intervened grabbing the thing closest to him which happened to be a pan he struck my father it angered my father more than ever. He ordered my mother to send me to my room and I didn't see my brother again." Cruella explained. Carlos was stunned when anyone ever brought up his mother and her past everyone including him either brought up the whole dog fur coat issue and her dangerous, personality and how she would go to extreme lengths to get what she wants. Most comparing her to a demon, but this Cruella was different yet similar. This Cruella's past seems to be more layered and complex than his mother's.

"Your Father definitely wasn't the nicest man. Why did your mother put up with it?" Carlos says. This conversation was definitely a conversation Cruella would prefer to have with no one but there is something about Carlos that reminds her so much about her deceased brother that she feels compelled to reveal this part of her past.

"My mother wasn't born in a wealthy family, unlike my father she worked in some pub caught his eye and got married. Wealth and jewels were more important to her than her children. All she cared about was never being poor again. So, she turned a blind eye three days later, I found Vladimir's body in the basement so cold. My father beat him to death and didn't have the compassion to bury my brother. The moment I saw my brother's corpse felt the pure coldness of his skin the light I had in my life died. All I felt was rage and that my brother needed justice and I would be the one to deliver it." Cruella continued recalling her dark twisted past.

"I was cursed and blessed to be an only child," Carlos confessed.

"Oh, how so darling?" Cruella questioned.

"My mother like yours was never really maternal. I never knew my father I don't know if he's alive or dead. As harsh as it sounds I hope its the second because if he is alive than what's his excuse for not coming to save me from her? Ever since I could walk and talk and carry things, she treated me like a slave." Carlos tells her.

"Your mother seems to be a fool." Cruella comments.

"Did Vladimir ever get buried?" Carlos asked.

"Not until my father died no, I remember going to the family study where I found a book about all kinds of flowers neither of my parents was readers it was all just for show. I discovered a plant that was extremely toxic and deadly. I acquired some seeds which I grew and later poisoned him with. I thought that would be it me and my mother would be free no more pain. But it appears my mother had a cycle a particular type of men. So, again and again, I used the flowers in the hope that she would one day realise her mistakes. But she just wouldn't understand and accept one day she made the connection the flowers had with her husbands causing her to rip them out and trapping me in the attic. I then realised that she was doomed to never learn her a lesson. So, I bided my time until I could release her from such a pathetic cycle." Cruella finishes recalling her past. Carlos remains silent for what feels like hours but in reality, was only a few minutes.

"Did it make the pain of losing Vladimir go away?" Carlos asked he wasn't curious because he dreamed what it would be like to end his mother because of all the pain she put him through. But more of how it could have made Mal feel if she had done the same to Uma and her crew for what they did to young Wolfe!

"Why do you ask?" Cruella questioned.

"Like I said I'm curious you're like my mother but at the same time completely different." Carlos answers.

"You have Vladimir's cheekbones, his eyes and smile. If he had lived longer I have no doubt he would have been a lady killer as I know you are." Cruella says this made Carlos chuckles which he instantly regrets as Cruella sends a pedicular glare.

"Trust me, when I say this miss I'm no lady killer quite the opposite. I was lucky to get Jane to like me," Carlos told Cruella.

"This plain Jane who is she?" Cruella questioned.

"She isn't really plain, she's kind when I met she was insecure but she has grown so much. She wants to be a doctor someday." Carlos responds.

"Well, a doctor has a great salary, I suppose that isn't too bad," Cruella spoke.

"She's already quite well off because her mother is the Fairy Godmother," Carlos said.

"Who would have thought a De Vil falling for a fairy?" Cruella rhetorically asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin and are Marcel are walking over to Madam Mim's place, where they bump into Cinderella and Prince Thomas who are more commonly referred to as Ashley and Sean the names they were given back when the original curse was cast. The couple are with their teenage, daughter Alexandra who prefers to be called Alex. Alexandra has her mother's hair but inherited her father's eyes. Alexandra has her hair styled in the classic bob and wears no makeup. She is currently wearing grey leather boots, grey denim jeans and a black top.

"We were just looking for you, Merlin," Sean said.

"Funny most people tend to only come to me when it's magical related," Merlin responds.

"That's the thing, Merlin, it is magical related. But I also wanted to ask you on Storybrooke's Elementary School behalf if you would consider taking a possible teaching role." Ashley replies. Marcel notices a strand of hair blowing behind Ashley one blond but not as light and his instincts kick in straight away.

"Would you mind stepping aside miss," Marcel requests.

"Okay," Ashley says unsure why Marcel made such a request at first but quickly realises.

"MARCEL!" Chad spoke in a soft whisper that was filled with fear and dread.

"Hello, to you too sweetie," Marcel responds with a wicked smile throwing out his arm, Chad is thrown across the street onto another street path. Everyone but Merlin is stunned as he has learned Marcel's response to most things of distaste is to use magic. Marcel then crosses the road and slowly walks over to Chad who briefly struggles to get up.

"M...Marcel, I-I haven't seen you in a while," Chad says struggling to speak trying to think of a way to calm down Marcel.

"Something different its certainly not your face, arms, legs I made sure they looked perfect for your precious Auradom society. It certainly isn't your treacherous, cunning, self-centred and selfish qualities. So it has to be the hair." Marcel replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. Marcel makes another hand gesture throwing Chad into a side of a car making a loud bang. Chad drops to the floor with a couple 'ow'. As Marcel turns to walk over where he has just thrown Chad. Alexandra quickly runs between them.

"Enough, I don't know how you handle conflict in Auradom. But we don't handle conflict with violence here." Alexandra spoke up.

"Step aside, I have no quarrel with you. This is punishment its what he deserves." Marcel shot back.

"Marcel, it's enough now violence only leads to more problems." Merlin scolds. Just when Marcel is about to cast another spell he finds a brown leather band around his right arm.

"What the hell? My magic you've disabled my magic." Marcel snapped as he turns to face Merlin.

"I prefer suspended your magic for an indefinite amount of time. Magic is a gift and you're abusing it. You have no idea how dangerous abuse of magic is. After, all look where you are now." Merlin lectures.

"Don't lecture me about magic I was taught by the two most powerful practitioners of magic in all of Auradom. And as for where I am now I know where I am, Hell and I already know you seek to free Chad from his current condition." Marcel says. Shelley and Sean help Chad to his feet.

"How did you figure that out so quickly? And how can you hurt him, no normal means affected him before?" Sean asked.

"Melinda trapped him, Audrey, and Ben in her hand mirror. And he has been subjected to my magic countless times. That's why I can harm while he is bound to Melinda's hand mirror." Marcel explained.

"So, you can break it?" Ashley assumes.

"No, the spell and the hand mirror she used is Blood Magic only she can. And considering she knows how much I despise him, it will be a wasted trip for you but by all accounts happily, lead the way." Marcel responded.

"Let's just head over to Mim's before this conversation gets worse," Alexandra commented who starts to walk off in Madam Mim's house direction.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Right now, over at Madam Mim's house in the conservatory. We have Storybrooke's Madam Mim and young Melinda sat around two couches which has a small coffee table between the two. Melinda had to admit she was terrified when landed in Madam Mim's back garden confronted by a tiger. That happened to be Madam Mim in another form.

"I must again apologise for scaring you, back in my garden I don't often get much visitors." Madam Mim said. Melinda looks at her confused, an apology from Madam Mim is unheard of, her mother would never give an apology it wasn't in her nature.

"Well it's not every day you land in someone's back garden and find a tiger there," Melinda replies as she picks up a coffee mug.

"Remarkable, you hide your emotions pretty well for someone your age. I am impressed and slightly concerned at that." Madam Mim commented.

"Oh why, when you're good at hiding emotions it makes you unpredictable." Melinda snipped, how dare this woman criticise her ability to conceal most emotions.

"Dear girl, the longer you conceal your emotions from others sooner or later you conceal them from yourself and that's never good. Sensing people's emotions has always been one of my gifts but for some time I abused it something I will always have to acknowledge." Madam Mim says.

"Are you sure my mother because she is the complete opposite?" Melinda rhetorically asks.

"In what way?" Madam Mim asked.

"It doesn't matter, after this, I really need to go after my friends. Who knows what other damage we've caused I need to complete the ritual and reverse the damage." Melinda responds.

"You and your friends you're very close you depend on one another. And more to you it is you three against the world." Madam Mim says reading Melinda's emotions. Melinda then not responding positively to this reading gets up from the couch.

"Don't ever try and read me again, I stayed here because you assured me that you would make sure I could find my friends quickly." Melinda snapped as she walks over to the front door and when she opens it she is shocked to see Marcel, Hagon and Chad standing there with their parents' counterparts and Alexandra.

"Melinda!" Marcel and Hagon spoke in unison forgetting to ask to come in the two just enter and the three share a hug.

"Guys, I was so worried about you guys wondering and worrying about what your parents' counterparts would do to you," Melinda tells her friends.

"Back at you, Melinda. Right now we have a problem a dozen actually." Hagon replies.

"I can tell by traitor standing next to the Blond Trio," Melinda said as points over to Chad.

"I so don't feel like being thrown across the street again or thrown at a side of a car," Chad complained quietly.

"Actually my original thoughts were shapeshifting into a lion and devouring you. But that's a good second option." Melinda snipped.

"Alright, we will have no violent acts of magic here." Madam Mim intervened.

"Is someone having a party?" A voice none of the children but Alexandra and the adults recognised spoke up.

"Gold, what a pleasant surprise please come in." Madam Mim welcomes Rumplestiltskin in with open arms.

"I wish I could say this isn't a business call. I'm looking for Melinda which I presume I have now found." Rumplestiltskin responds. The Ultimate Three look at each other for a moment.

"I warn you Gold if you're looking to harm my friend. I'll have no choice but to retaliate and I can assure you that you don't want to fight a Demi-god." Hagon spoke up as he conjures a blue fireball in his left hand. Rumple, although admires Hagon's devotion to his friend does feel slightly hurt that a child fears, that he may have come to bring harm to a child. Hades just clicks his fingers making the fireball simply vanish.

"I understand your concern but I along with Merlin, Ashley and Sean can speak fondly of Gold that he never seeks to bring harm to children. He is actually quite fond of children." Hades said.

"Maybe it would be best if Gold talks to Melinda in private with the supervision of Madam Mim while we leave the room yet stay close by," Sean suggests.

"I am not leaving Melinda, with some double of her mother and Gold a random stranger." Hagon protests.

"Guys, I can protect myself just give us ten minutes," Melinda speaks up.

"But M..." Hagon starts.

"You know I'm not that easy to take. You shouldn't worry too much Hagon, you'll get wrinkles." Melinda tells Hagon.

"Sounds excellent," Merlin replies.

* * *

All the others left Madam Mim's conservatory except from Madam Mim, Melinda and Rumplestiltskin. Now in Madam Mim's tiny kitchen, we have Ashley, Sean, Alexandra and Chad sat around a small breakfast table. Ashley and Sean their first impression of Chad was that he is pretty arrogant, selfish and believes the world owes him. But have a tiny hint of hope that's there is more to him. While their daughter really does believe there is more to him than what meets the eye.

"What did Marcel mean when he was talking about what he did to give you the perfect appearance for Auradom Society?" Alexandra asked Chad.

"It doesn't matter what's done is done and he is only flattering himself," Chad answered.

"I don't buy it there a reason you're here and it's not just because of some spell. I believe fate brought you here." Alexandra says.

"I suppose there is no harm telling you considering I'll be gone soon," Chad replies despite wanting to be left alone he does technically owe her for stepping in between him and Marcel and her parents for being kind to him.

"Hit us with it then," Ashley spoke.

"He did give me looks ideal for Auradom society but that's only because I was never meant to have them in the first place." Chad starts.

"Looks don't define you," Sean butted in.

"No, of, course they do anyone who denies it is liars. I'm not supposed to be here." Chad responded.

"I know you've said hundreds of times you're not supposed to be here get back to the story," Alexandra complained.

"This is my story when I said I'm not supposed to be here I don't just mean Storybrooke, I mean everywhere I'm not supposed to exist." Chad snapped slightly.

"How are you not supposed to be here in general at all. You told us that your parents' pride and joy is you?" Ashley questions.

"I am, my father he couldn't give my mother a child they tried all the treatments and even begged Fairy Godmother to help. But she refused she told my parents that it was beyond her limits of power and fate did not see them having a child. They couldn't accept it so they went to the most powerful man they knew risking it all." Chad tells Alexandra.

"This man who was he?" Alexandra asks.

"Look it's better if I tell the full story with no interruptions. Once upon a time." Chad starts to recall.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Over at Auradom's Cinderella's old childhood home, which is now vacant only used as a summer home by the couple. We have the royal couple standing in her deceased father's study standing next to Rumplestiltskin one of Auradom's most feared villains.

"What a marvellous summer home, you two have here. I was surprised to hear your cries during the past few nights begging me to meet you here." Rumplestiltskin commented.

"We know what your crimes are! But we need you to help we have no one else to turn to." Edward says.

"I prefer hobbies and profession over crimes. But none the less you princes and princesses along with commoners have always been judgemental." Rumplestiltskin replies.

"Please sir, we have tried everything at our disposal. We've even asked my Fairy Godmother, but she claims it is beyond her limits that she has already done her part in my Happy Endings. A..." Cinderella starts to beg.

"But fate decrees that you two shall not have a child shall not start a family." Someone interrupts appearing before the trio coming out from shadows.

"Who are you?" Edward demands to know.

"What you ask is beyond my powers but my friend over here on the other hand. Well, it is right up his street for a price." Rumplestiltskin responded.

"I'm Patrick son of Persephone and Hades, I'm a minor god. But a god none the less." Patrick said.

"You're friends with a god how is this possible gods are supposed to the pure good the most divine," Cinderella questioned stunned.

"You're asking the wrong questions and my time is precious," Patrick tells the couple.

"Oh, I'm sorry I never intended to offend a god." Cinderella apologised.

"I can grant you two your wish. But I warn you now what you desire doesn't come free there is a price and there will be consequences." Patrick warns the couple, he like Rumplestiltskin could smell the desperation the couple have.

"We accept whatever price and acknowledge whatever consequences that may come all we want is just a child of our own." Edward almost shouts.

"You must first help Rumplestiltskin over here fake his death make it convincing to the people of Auradom. Then return here and I will grant your request if not then you can kiss your dreams goodbye." Patrick instructs Cinderella and Edward, he then vanishes from their view.

* * *

The royal couple thought of nothing but this new participant they now have themselves in. On one hand, if they follow Patrick's instruction they will be helping a monster get away with their crimes. But on the other hand, if they don't then they will never be able to start a family of their own. They had finally come to the conclusion after almost two weeks of intense thought that they would follow through with Patrick's instruction it wasn't easy but they would do anything for a child of their own. After being successful in faking Rumplestiltskin death they returned to their summer house and back in the study they met up with Patrick.

"I admit I was surprised that it had taken you so long to decide." Patrick comments.

"Well, it was a hard decision," Edward replied.

"To some yes, now all you have to do is sign this contract stating that you acknowledge the possible consequences and that this is not a violation of your human rights. My father is very strict when it comes to such serious matters like this so are the other gods, to be honest." Patrick told the couple before conjuring the two contracts both identical to one another. Cinderella and Edward didn't bother to read the contracts they just wanted to have their child as soon as possible. So they quickly sign both contracts. Patrick then makes one of the two vanish sending it to the Underworld.

"All done how long will it take for me to get pregnant?" Cinderella asked.

"In three days when the next full moon occurs, you will be with child. Good luck with parenthood." Patrick answered before vanishing.

"You're going to need pathetic fools," Patrick says to himself once back in the Underworld.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

"So you see I'm not supposed to exist. I am an abomination of nature. I have different needs to that of normal people my lifespan is also shorter." Chad said. Ashley, Sean and Alexandra couldn't help but be surprised at this story of Chad's conception Ashley knew all too well of running to the Dark One for help. But her and Sean's counterparts running to Rumplestiltskin is far more tragic than her. They were so desperate that they went against their beliefs and principles. The three couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Just how short is your lifespan compared to other people?" Sean questions.

"I'll be lucky to make it to twenty-one," Chad answered wishing he never discovered this information as every day he counts down the day to his funeral knowing his life compared to the average person in Auradom is just a blink of an eye!

"I'm sorry to hear that no one deserves to die that young." Alexandra apologises.

"A short lifespan isn't the worse of it. All this the perfect skin, eyes and hair is nothing but a mere glamour to hide my truly horrible features." Chad confessed.

"They can't be that bad we all have insecurities." Ashley tries to convince Chad.

"Trust me, they are especially when your own grandfather refuses to be in the same room as you unless the glamour is on me at all times," Chad responded. This revelation breaks the trio's hearts Chad's own grandfather can't tolerate his grandson's true appearance. Is this reason why Chad acts arrogant, selfish and the world owes him? To make up for what has been handed down to him!

"Your grandfather should be the one who is ashamed not you? You have been handed a deck of unfair cards. But that doesn't mean you get to act the way you do think of the blessings you do have. You have two loving parents who by all accounts would go to the ends of the earth for you." Sean told Chad.

"They are the ones who cursed me, to live to breathe as a monster one that no one but them could truly accept," Chad responded not making direct eye contact and for once his voice sounds truly filled with sadness, self-hate and bitterness.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Now left alone in the conservatory with Melinda and her mother's counterpart. Rumple could now deal with reversing the damage Melinda and her friends have inflicted upon Ben granting him his physical body back.

"I'm here to discuss you reversing the dark curse, you have inflicted upon a young boy called Benjamin," Rumplestiltskin said.

"King Ben of Auradom? Well, I hate to disappoint you, Mr Gold but that is something I can't do. After what he and his family did to me and my friends." Melinda replied in a rather harsh and rude tone. Rumplestiltskin could tell, she would be stubborn about this he never believed in hurting a child. However, he won't stop on getting Ben his body back and free from Melinda's looking glass.

"Ben was not the one responsible for the creation of the Isle of the Lost," Rumplestiltskin calmly points out.

"No, but after his coronation, his plan for giving all children of the Isle suddenly vanished," Melinda responds.

"He may have forgotten about you but what I can sense from him. He has got a pure heart one with good intentions do you really want to let that soul bound to a simple hand mirror for all eternity?" Rumplestiltskin says hoping to appeal to Melinda's conscious.

"Every child on the Isle felt abandoned and wished for death to grant them relief and mercy from living in such a horrible place and with cruel parents. None of us had any hope that things would be different we were punished for our parents' actions. Why shouldn't he be forced to feel what we felt abandonment, lack of hope and desperation that something good will come along for us?" Melinda questioned.

"Melinda, I understand all too well the urge to exact revenge the desire to bring pain to someone else for the pain that was inflicted upon me. But take this small piece of advice from an old man. It won't ease the pain forever its a mere temporary comfort. I can tell from the look in your eyes that you have been hurt by a parent someone who is supposed to nurture you care for you and love you. Ask yourself do you really want to become the person who hurt you?" Rumplestiltskin told Melinda as a last-ditch attempt to appeal to her soft side. He had seen that look of pain, desperation the longing for the love of a parent in a child's eye so many times.

"I would need my hand mirror with me, I have no idea where it is. It might not have even crossed over to this realm." Melinda replied.

"Just summon the mirror child. Considering that it was your magic that damage the walls that divide Auradom from our realm of story. In theory, whether it's here or in Auradom the hand mirror should come to you." Rumplestiltskin instructed. Melinda just signs makes a small hand gesture and with a small poof of pink smoke, her hand mirror appears.

"Considering dangerous magic used not only trapping young Ben and Chad in the mirror but also the magic used to bring the children here. Gold if I may suggest we lift one spell at a time to ensure that the children can handle any possible side effects, we don't want to make things worse for them." Madam Mim spoke up.

"Sounds reasonable," Rumplestiltskin responded.

"Here goes nothing. Mirror, mirror in my hand those whose souls are bound to mere silver and glass. Your bodies I now restore to thee so you may walk and touch once more." Melinda chanted the hand mirror shines a bright purple light for a few seconds which then fades.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Gold's shop, we have Riley still in the back room who has just finished trying on all the clothes. She had finally settled on an outfit bought specifically for her which feels so odd and slightly confusing to her. Walking out of the back room into the front of the shop, she immediately halts when she spots Ben and Belle.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go back into the other room miss." Riley apologised, she didn't want to intrude or anger Belle and her guess.

"No, there is no need to apologise, sweetie, you don't have to go back in the back room," Belle said gently.

"Okay, I'm not entirely aware of what kind of dress code you have here miss Belle. So, I assume this fancy floral patterned dress is acceptable on its own with the white shoes." Riley replies not sure what else to say, she has no idea who Ben is but he must be important judging by the quality of his clothes. Ben noticing the girl turns.

"I wasn't aware Rumplestiltskin had a child," Ben spoke up.

"Actually, sir I'm not Rumplestiltskin child, he prefers servant or domestic helper." Riley corrected quietly. God she hoped she hasn't offended Ben.

"Domestic helper or servant? His own child that's terrible." Ben responds shocked of course he has heard the many stories of Rumplestiltskin but he at least hoped he would recognise and acknowledge his own child.

"Oh it isn't really Mr Rumplestiltskin has never shown interest in being a father. I'm just a worker for him as are many children." Riley says.

"Many children? He's still running his children workhouses. I thought we put an end to that." Ben spoke feeling angry, disgusted that this was happening under his supervision.

"Just because you stopped him from hurting children in Auradom doesn't mean you stopped him from hurting children that would be born on the Isle. You may not have intended for this to happen, I know that much it's now something that should have addressed and sorted a long time ago." Belle tells Ben. Ben walked over to Riley slowly trying not to make the young girl uncomfortable. Ben crouches down a little to make him level to little Riley.

"I know that neither I nor my parents and other kings and queens have shown the love, compassion and protection you and the other children deserved. We shouldn't have been foolish enough to believe trapping all the villains on the Isle would stop all bad stuff in the world from happening. But I promise you that I want to fix the mistakes the people of Auradom have made when we get back there. I want to free you and the other slaves." Ben told Riley. The young girl was conflicted on one hand he sounded sincere but on the other, she had heard and seen many promises made and broken. The one promise that sticks to her mind is that made between a dragon and a werewolf!

"Please sir, don't make promises you can't keep. Those who make a promise to help those under my father will get us killed. Just like Wolfe," Riley responded. Ben wasn't sure how to respond to Riley, on one hand, he could understand Riley's resilience about promises she had probably had many made to her which were broken. But who was Wolfe exactly and what promise, in particular, got he or she killed?

"Wolfe?" Ben spoke wishing to know more but still using a soft gentle tone though.

"The daughter of the eldest Big Bad Wolf, of, course, she was taken by Rumplestiltskin as payment for a deal her father made. She met this girl one day on the Isle, a dragon in human form, they grew close almost as if they were sisters. The older girl helped Wolfe out whenever possible. Wolfe kept it secret from Rumplestiltskin as most people would expect. Only the other slaves knew Wolfe dreamt about one day beating my father and living with this new 'big sister' of hers. Rumplestiltskin eventually found out about this older girl, not her identity but found out about how close they grew to be. He had issues with Uma and her crew not keeping to end of some deal so he sent Wolfe to get the payment or issue them a warning directly from him. He was hoping that Uma would retaliate provoking Wolfe's 'big sister' to reveal herself. So he could deal with her, however, things went south when Uma and her crew killed her. We don't know how but one of the slaves that was sent out a few days later to find Wolfe saw a group of kids setting some small boat on fire with Wolfe in it. She didn't recognise the kids the slave." Riley explained. Ben couldn't help himself but shed a few years it didn't take a genius to figure out the 'dragon' was Mal. What he couldn't believe was that Mal hid this from him. He thought they finally had no secrets. He would have to talk to her about this to figure out how he could possibly help her!

"Poor Wolfe, I should have known about this. Mal should have told me, I could have helped I could have worked on a plan to deal with Rumplestiltskin to prevent it from happening again." Ben said his voice filled with anger unintentionally scaring Riley.

"Ben, a lot of the time when you go through something as tragic and as heartbreaking as that. It's easier not to speak about it even to those you love most." Belle attempts to explain.

"I-I how am I suppose to help her! There has to be something I can do?" Ben asks himself.

"All you can do is wait for her to come to you and be there when she needs you," Belle replies. Now the spell Melinda cast earlier to return the physical bodies to Ben, Chad and Audrey now click in taking longer than what Melinda, Madam Mim and our Rumplestiltskin expected. This was due to Melinda's age and how this was her first time performing such a foot of magic. Ben finds himself in immense pain for a second first from the chest which lasts for a minute the pain then travels through the rest of his body. Belle runs over to him trying to think of anything to ease the pain however the pain only lasted for another minute. Leaving behind Ben with his physical body once again.

"M...My body it's back I'm not some spirit-like thing again." Ben practically whispered with joy still slightly uncomfortable due to the pain has only recently faded.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Still, in Madam Mim's kitchen, Ashley, as well as her husband and daughter Alexandra, are processing what Chad has just told them about some of his past. How Chad just radiates sadness, self-hate and bitterness. Neither of the three thought anyone should feel that way about themselves. Chad has just this minute regained his physical body which has brought much relief to Chad and his parents' counterparts.

"Did your parents ever call your grandfather out on being so cruel?" Alexandra asks.

"No, my parents thought he would come around that he would eventually see behind my appearance. And my father would never speak openly against his father. Since my grandfather was and still is king." Chad answered.

"I wouldn't care if he was my king I wouldn't allow my father to speak that way about my child and treat my child like some disgrace or something to be ashamed of," Sean said.

"Well, my Dad was more concerned about respecting his king over defending his child in that case," Chad replies.

"Can you show us, your true appearance Chad?" Ashley requests. Chad is stunned at this request is she serious? Was this request out of something genuine and kind or just to mock?

"I-I can't not just because I wouldn't wish anyone to see my true appearance. But its because of the glamour it's last until seven o'clock tonight then I have to put another glamour over." Chad says.

"But you told us, you had no magic if Marcel had to give you this appearance. Wouldn't you need someone else with magic to do it for you?" Alexandra asked.

"I did but when I betrayed Marcel his glamour spell started to break. It hasn't completely. So, I have to use a special potion my parents get for me from Patrick to keep the spell strong." Chad explains.

"You said you have different needs compared to other people care to explain," Sean spoke. Chad sighs and takes a deep breath for a second.

"Yes, these different needs aren't for the faint-hearted. I guess I could explain it better by telling you the story when I really got sick and my early childhood." Chad responds.

"Go ahead," Ashley said.

"Once upon a time," Chad starts to recall.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Back in Edward's father kingdom, Cinderella's husband. In one of the largest royal estates is where Cinderella, Edward and little six-year-old Chad reside for most of the year. Young Chad has never once made a public appearance. This was for two reasons the first being his grandfather has forbidden it. And the second is that his parents don't want him to be subjected to any abuse the public may throw at the child. Little Chad spends most of his time inside due to the fear of any possible injuries or ailments he could acquire.

Today wouldn't be like any other day though he made a mistake one that has cost him greatly. Little Chad had taken advantage of his parents handling some royal affairs and sneaked out into one of the royal gardens. Only to find that there are some things in a garden that may be harmless to the everyday people is the opposite for him. Chad woke up to terrible pains radiating from his chest. It hurt to breathe, every breath he takes feels like he's being stabbed constantly. His cries could be heard throughout the palace, his cries of pain and discomfort. His parents woke up to these cries in the early hours of the morning. Cinderella and Edward ran to their son's room straight away and was shocked at the sight. Chad has appeared to have thrown up an unnatural mixture of blood and some inside bodily tissue! Seeing his parents at the door they can see tears on his partly decayed face. The other side you can clearly see parts of his skull. Chad's body is frail and only becoming weaker. Chad's parents run to his side.

"Mummy, Daddy it h...hurts so much p...please make it stop!" Chad begs just wanting all the pain to go away.

"I...I'll fetch the black flame candle," Edward says clearly trying to remain calm as his wife is trying to also run out of the room.

"Chad, you're going to be fine everything will be fine," Cinderella tells her son softly trying her best to think to sound convincing god it hurt to see her child like this. Edward easily finds the candle in their bedroom and rushes back to Chad's room and lights placing it. Seconds later Patrick appears before emerging from green flames.

"Nice of you to interrupt one of the few days. I have with my brother." Patrick said not immediately noticing young Chad.

"Sorry please just help us, we don't know what's wrong," Cinderella responded. Patrick sighs before approaching the boy.

"Hey, there Chad, you probably don't remember me, we haven't seen each other in a long time. I can see you're not feeling too well. I'm going to fix that and you feel all better okay." Patrick tells Chad in a calm well-collected manner to make Chad feel comfortable around him.

"Just make the pain go away," Chad replies before throwing up more blood only this time more violently. Just as Cinderella and her prince are about to jump in to say or bring some form of comfort. Patrick holds up a hand stopping them.

"I need you to wait outside this part might be a bit messy," Patrick spoke up. This worries Cinderella, Edward and Chad.

"MESSY!" Chad's parents croaked.

"There be lots of magic and some of its very unpredictable this place needs to be clear no other interfering life-forces except for he who is sick and the immortal whose curing him," Patrick explained. Chad's parents wishing this wasn't the case left the room and closed the door behind them even though Chad was crying begging for them to come back.

* * *

Now alone with Chad, Patrick uses his magic to clean the room and places inside the centre of a circle made from salt. Patrick then knelt down to be at a similar level to Chad.

"Now, the first I need to cast a spell, it will allow me to see just how your body is likely fighting against and then I can heal you make you all better," Patrick says.

"Will the magic hurt?" Chad asks afraid of not knowing what to expect.

"No, you might feel a little odd at first. But I promise you its nothing." Patrick answers.

"What's the salt for?" Chad asked.

"It's a binding agent its to focus where a lot of the power will be centred around," Patrick spoke. Now Chad looks a little more settled he starts dropping all different kinds of flower petals onto Chad.

"Forces of nature I ask of thee, to help me with this child help ease his pain give me a sigh tell me what has made him this weak and frail." Patrick chants this spell proves to be unsuccessful. As did almost nine others. Patrick decides to look at the situation in another approach these spells are only as strong as the will of the caster and will of the person the spell is being used on.

"Chad, my guess is that you contracted this yesterday just a rough estimate. Are you sure that there is not anything you haven't told me that could help." Patrick said.

"I-I went outside in my parents' private gardens," Chad confessed.

"The gardens, where your parents planted the kind of flowers that your father gave to your mother symbolising their true love. Now it makes sense, I can let your parents in now." Patrick responds before walking over to the door and inviting them back in.

"Well, is he going to be okay what have you found out?" Edward demands.

"I know what's happened to him. He made physical contact with the flowers in your private gardens yesterday. And since you know his birth was not a natural one. Anything pure like what those flowers represent of your love is toxic to him. He needs a substance of equal hate something close to him." Patrick explains whispering. But Chad hears.

"No one hates him," Cinderella whispered back.

"Grandpa hates me," Chad interrupts. The three adults turn and face Chad.

"Your grandpa doesn't hate you," Cinderella spoke.

"Grandpa said I should be put down like a dog. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me that much mom." Chad replies.

"I need some of his blood and Chad's diet needs to change what you mortals each and drink can't sustain him," Patrick says knowing this wouldn't go down well.

 **End of flashback:**

* * *

"They only needed a single cup of my grandfather's blood. I was in bed for a week. The flowers were ripped from my parents' private gardens and replaced with different ones. My diet changed forever, I had to start to drink cold pigs blood and eat raw animal meat. To keep my body strong." Chad tells Ashley, Sean and Alexandra. The trio was shocked indeed how tragic that Chad has needs that would by no means most by no doubt call it disgusting. Although these needs were optional and slightly creepy. The trio knows Chad no choice in that.

"What happened after, then?" Alexandra asked.

"My parents would never let me be left unattended again. They would always make sure that someone was with me, so I could never pull another stunt like that. Patrick started to come every two weeks for regular check-ups." Chad answers.

"I bet you felt pretty suffocated." Alexandra assumes.

"Yeah, look can we talk about something else right now? My body back I feel really tired." Chad requests.

"Sure," Sean said knowing it wouldn't be good to ask for anything else right now.

End of chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Over at Regina's house in the spare room, we have Evie who is now just recovering from the sleeping spell placed upon her. Evie could feel the magic slowly fading allowing her to awaken on a soft double bed.

"W...Where am I?" Evie says.

"In my guest room Evelyn," Regina answered.

"Guest room! You hexed me, put me under some spell when I met up with Mal." Evie said quickly jumping off the bed

"Actually that was my dear friend Maleficent it was a harmless spell," Regina replied.

"Why did you spell us?" Evie practically demands.

"Your bodies still needed time to rest and when we saw how dedicated the two of you were in finding and seeking out your friends. We didn't want to risk any potential harm coming to neither of you. You only just left Auradom the portal residual magic was still lingering after you were put to sleep your body finally absorbed the magic in a healthier and safer way." Regina explains.

"Well, as considerate as your motives are miss. That's a choice you don't get to make it's not just Mal, Jay and Carlos, I have to worry about finding it's about going back to Auradom, we worked so hard to build lives in Auradom away from our parents' I won't allow us to lose what we built." Evie tells Regina doing her best to keep her composure. Regina had to admit she was impressed and found it heart-warming at the girl's compassion, love and devotion to her friends who she likely sees as family. But at the same time what she has just said worries her, how bad could Evie's mother be?

"I must say you really do seem to have qualities so many do look for in a friend which so few have." Regina complimented, Evie couldn't help but smile for a second. She has never been used too many compliments outside her group of friends and Doug, of, course.

"My friends are better in every way than me," Evie replied.

"I'm sure that's not true they may be better in other things. But I doubt they're better than you as a whole. Now you must be hungry, why don't I make us some dinner." Regina offered, Evie's belly grumbled a little much to Evie's shame, she has to admit she was very hungry.

"I suppose so but straight after I'm going back to Maleficent to get Mal than fetch Carlos before finding Jay," Evie says, Regina could agree to that after, all to Evie if she didn't allow it she would make it out like kidnapping and in a way it would be.

"Excellent," Regina spoke.

* * *

Preparing a small dinner only took roughly an hour and a half. Regina was surprised again that Evie's cooking skill, Evie was quiet during the cooking though Regina wasn't sure if that was because Evie cooked better in silence or if it was because she didn't want to talk it could be both for all Regina knew! Once the dinner was ready Regina set her dining table up for the two of them where the two reside right now eating the meal they prepared.

"I've never tasted a meal so good miss, even in Auradom," Evie commented.

"Well, I had a little help Evie and please call me, Regina," Regina replied. Evie nods for a moment.

"So, Evie have you got any family besides your friends? What's your mother like?" Regina asks. Evie sighs for a moment taking a small breath, she hates questions relating to her mother and family.

"My mother never told me who my father was if he is alive or dead. I'm more inclined to believe he's the latter. I have aunt through my mother's side but my mother forbade me from speaking of her sister and asking questions. The only thing I know about my aunt is her name." Evie answered Regina found this heartbreaking to hear she couldn't imagine the pain of not knowing who her father was.

"Have you ever wanted to see your aunt and find more about your father?" Regina asked.

"My aunt's name is Helena Salvatore, they were only half-sisters they have different fathers. I don't want to find out more about my father because if he is dead than I know we could never become close." Evie told Regina.

"Or perhaps finding more about your father could help you find something you clearly want a parent who could treat you with love unconditional love," Regina says.

"W...What? Of, course my mother loves me in her own special way she loves my beauty the beauty she gave to me, as long as I remain beautiful she loves me." Evie spoke, this comment shocks Regina the girl clearly has no idea how unhealthy and twisted her mother's love for her is. Regina of all people should know considering how Cora loved and expressed love to her.

"I had a mother a lot like yours, it wasn't just my appearance she criticised, it was everything about me especially my choice in men," Regina tells Evie.

"What do you mean you're clearly a very beautiful woman what is there to criticise?" Evie questions.

"My mother wasn't born into royal or the upper-class society, she was a miller's daughter. So when I was born she was determined that I would end up at the very top that I would be queen. And she did get me there despite my protests she went so far to killing my first love Daniel the man I wanted to run away with and start a family with." Regina said shedding a few tears. Evie couldn't help but feel for Regina, despite believing her mother loves her and wants the best for her, she knows her mother would never approve of Doug the boy she would do anything for! But she does hope that one day she will.

"I'm sorry that happened to you were you ever able to find love again?" Evie apologised then asked.

"I did but not for a very long time the first step I had in finding what love was when I adopted my son Henry, he is now engaged to his first girlfriend Violet. By becoming a mother I remembered what love was and I was able to open my heart to love in all its forms and I was lucky to find another soulmate in Robin Hood." Regina answered.

"I guess you were lucky and pretty strong I'm not sure if I could do the same." Evie complimented.

End of chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Now back over at Maleficent's temporary home, Mal has just awakened confused the last thing she remembers was being reunited with Evie. But now she's lying on some bed that was rather comfy. As she gets off the bed planning to walk out the bedroom, she is surprised to see Lily entering carrying a small silver tray. On the silver tray lies a plate of toast, a muffin with two cups and a pot of tea.

"Took you long enough," Lily commented.

"Why like to kill your victims when they are awake?" Mal snapped.

"Depends on how I want to kill them. Besides, I've learned that we're kindred spirits of some sorts.

"How do you figure, if we were kindred spirits you would know I don't like being parted from friends," Mal responds.

"Friends are like family to you. You don't make friends or get close to people easily. But when you do you would do almost anything for them." Lily said.

"How do you figure?" Mal asks.

"I may have not grown up on some Isle, but that doesn't mean that I don't know it feels to be unloved, used, neglected and alone." Lily answers.

"You have a mom that cares about you." Mal pointed out.

"Not always, you see before I was born dumb and dumber the Charmings stole me, while I was in an egg and with the help of some apprentice violated me by taking their daughter's darkness out of her and into me banishing me from the Enchanted Forest to this realm. I spent years in and out of foster homes whenever I found a family I either messed things up afraid to grow close to them or they just adopted me to make them look good." Lilith tells Mal. Mal after listening finds herself looking at Lily in a different light at first to Mal, she came across as a rude brat who wanted to be the only thing in her mother's life. But now she sees the reasoning behind it all. Lily just fears of being abandoned again by her mother. She was violated by so-called heroes and appears to feel like the moment she was taken the world has been against her.

"Are your Charmings the villains here?" Mal asked.

"Depends on your definition of villains. They have a certain privilege, in my eyes but most people in Storybrooke blindly follow them." Lily responds.

"Did you ever get their daughter's darkness out of you?" Mal questions.

"No, ironically as children I met their daughter Emma, we became friends and like nine times out of ten. Things got messed up and we didn't see each other again since a couple of years ago. There is no current spell or ritual that can reverse what they did to me." Lily explains.

"That's pretty twisted what they did and my our mothers put a child under a sleeping curse," Mal commented.

"I guess it is," Lily replies.

"What about you and Emma did you make amends?" Mal asks.

"No, and we never will things are too complicated we may have similar backgrounds. But I can't forgive them for what they did to me. They only apologised because they got caught. I'm only in Storybrooke with my mother so that we can fix the mess they caused then find my father before leaving with her to some other realm." Lily spoke.

"I guess we're not so different after all, is that breakfast?" Mal said.

"Yes, not what I'm accustomed to my regular breakfast was a cig and cup of tea. But dear old mom didn't approve. Although in the Enchanted Forest, they had cigarettes but didn't know anything about the health risks etc. She found out quickly and let's just say she made it easier to quit than what I expected." Lily told Mal as she passed the breakfast tray to Mal who accepts it.

"Let me guess an anti-smoking spell of some sorts." Mal assumes with a smirk. Lily chuckles before replying.

"Got it in one, I have to admit I feel a lot better, smoking wasn't my best habit," Lily admitted. Mal takes a bite of toast while pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Do you want some of this? I don't think I'll be able to eat and drink all of this." Mal offered.

"Sure," Lily says before pouring herself a mug of tea and nicks a slice of toast the two sit down on the bed.

* * *

Neither knew that almost two hours have passed with them sat on the bed talking. Lily thought this might be the time, to try and talk to Mal about Wolfe.

"You know more about me than I know about you," Lily commented.

"Does that bother you?" Mal asked.

"Kind of but I only have one question," Lily responded.

"And what's that?" Mal questioned.

"Wolfe," Lily said. Mal is shocked how did Lily find out only she and her friends know the story except for Uma and her crew.

"H...How do you know that name?" Mal demands.

"Magic, when you were asleep I used a dream catcher to see what your intentions were and the spell showed me, Wolfe, I saw you treat her wounds and go after Uma and her crew. I saw how you broke down when Carlos told you, her last words." Lily tells Mal.

"It's my fault she's dead, I promised to protect and failed. What's worse is that I would do anything to bring her back yet there isn't a way and those monsters who killed her are still breathing." Mal replied.

"Mal it wasn't your fault," Lily said.

"Yes, it was I should have known been more careful." Mal snipped.

"Mal tell me, did you or did you not attacked and poisoned Wolfe?" Lily asks.

"No," Mal answered.

"Then you didn't you looked after Wolfe the best you could. You gave her something she was denied for the most of her life, you gave her love some form of a family. Yes, she shouldn't have passed so soon but she passed knowing that someone loved and cared for her some people aren't that fortunate. And as for bringing her back almost anything is possible with magic given the right tools and time. After all, we have one of the Queens of Darkness on our side." Lily told Mal.

"Do you really think it's possible?" Mal asked.

"I know it is," Lily replies.

End of chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

 **Flashback:**

In a deep and vast forest, in the midnight hour, all you hear is the screams of little children and their parents running from the most feared man in Auradom. The man who went up against many fairy godmothers and won each time succeeding in almost all of them except Jane's mother of course, who barely got away. This man is known to everyone as Rumplestiltskin whose favourite hobby is to devour children!

"The fear and sweat of my prey does make the chase so much better," Rumplestiltskin chuckles as walks after them not bothering to run he knew every inch of this forest, they are in his turf. Burning down their village was child's play.

Just as the villagers were about to give hope they see something they thought was impossible, a vast fortress made of what appears to be gingerbread. Emerging from the gingerbread fortress is a woman who appears to be in her early twenties she has long wavy brown hair with hazel eyes, her skin fair and soft she is wearing orange leather pants, a lighter orange top and boots. Around her neck is a small necklace that has a silver gingerbread man attached to the chain.

"Don't be afraid take shelter in my fortress," The woman instructed. The villagers didn't have any other choice but to listen to the stranger and run inside of the fortress with the fortress gates close by themselves. Rumplestiltskin catches up and is shocked to see the gingerbread fortress and the woman standing outside of it.

"What is this?" Rumplestiltskin shouted.

"My home and the sanctuary for those you hunt," The woman answered unafraid of the monster in front of her.

"You dare build a home on my land and offer sanctuary to my prey. Do you not know who I am?" Rumplestiltskin snapped, how dare this woman go against him!

"I know exactly who you are Rumplestiltskin, you're nothing but a cruel, vicious cannibal you prey on innocent children. Who have done nothing wrong to deserve such a fate. And I'm here to put an end to it for good." The woman responds to Rumplestiltskin, her voice not raised but filled with clear disgust at Rumplestiltskin.

"I'll enjoy ripping the flesh off your body, woman." Rumplestiltskin snarls as he conjures a fireball which he then throws at the woman who just makes a small hand gesture deflecting the fireball back at Rumplestiltskin who doesn't respond quick enough getting hit by his own attack and thrown back slightly. He quickly gets back up on up on his feet.

"You can try but I warn you, I'm not like any fairy, you've come across I'm a witch if you think my sister Grimhilde is strong, she is nothing compared to me," The woman replies as she conjures a large handful of candy in her hands.

"Helena Salvatore, why fight a battle you can't win?" Rumplestiltskin questions.

"You have the answer for that question after I beat you," Helena spoke.

"What with candy?" Rumplestiltskin mocked.

"Not just any candy exploding candy," Helena says as she threw the handful she conjured at Rumplestiltskin causing a dozen small magic explosions, Rumplestiltskin doges most but got hit by a couple throwing him through at least three trees wounding him. He let out a small cry inside the fortress the villagers were terrified they have near heard or seen Rumplestiltskin hurt before. No one has beaten him but they still fear him. He then used his magic to throw her through four trees, she gets up quickly with only a few scares to show her injury she takes a step forward letting out a hiss. The battle went on for an hour. Both are now covered with what appears to be countless cuts and bruises. Rumplestiltskin hated to admit but Helena proved to be stronger than he thought her creativity amazed her, he could see why she could be seen as a bigger threat than her sister. Helena despite being hurt more than she has in all her life she wouldn't stop fighting. Rumplestiltskin has gotten away with his cruel acts for too long.

"I'll give you some credit you are a lot stronger than those pesky fairies and I can see why your half-sister hates you." Rumplestiltskin comments.

"I would like to say this battle against you has been entertaining but I'd be lying. Last chance to leave now go back to your home and leave all children and families be. I'm not the killing type but for you, I can make the exception the people of the kingdoms would probably consider it an act of community service." Helena told Rumplestiltskin.

"NEVER!" Rumplestiltskin snaps as she conjures thunderbolts at Helena who in response summons a wall of gingerbread which shatters when the thunder hits it throwing Helena all the way back to the entrance to the fortress! She gets back up as Rumplestiltskin starts running towards her. She summons forth enchanted daggers made from crystallized caramel and fires them at his there were roughly fifteen of the daggers which he tries to destroy with the fireballs but it turned out they were immune to the fire he missed six of them but the remaining nine strikes mainly in his chest and legs he lets out a loud scream as he falls to the ground in pain. She then conjures a sword made of the same type of candy used to create candy canes but since it was enchanted it was stronger than steel! Just when she is about to run the sword through his chest he vanishes in a poof of red smoke. Sighing at missing her chance to end him, she enters her fortress. However, she is content knowing the villagers are okay for now.

The villagers were shocked at seeing how close Helena was in defeating Rumplestiltskin for good. But was thankful to her that she protected them, what they were more surprised at was that she offered them permanent residence inside her fortress offering to create more homes within its walls. Little did Helena know that this would be one of her many battles against the child eater. She had witnessed something in his eyes before he vanished, she saw him afraid, afraid of someone else someone who could match his power! One of the villagers was a doctor who offered to examine her injuries no cost of course.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

Regina and Evie were, in fact, watching this using a small looking glass. Evie couldn't help but take in everything about Helena, her appearance, demeanour along with the tone of voice etc.

"The Gingerbread Witch is Helena, my aunt." Evie gasped.

"Life has a way of surprising you," Regina said.

"She's so beautiful, she so strong and powerful," Evie says.

"All that power and beauty comes from her heart, like you Evie," Regina replies.

"Even villains feared him, Rumplestiltskin never met anyone he couldn't beat," Evie spoke.

"Until your aunt, she showed him that there was someone looking for those children," Regina responds.

"I wish I knew her everything about her, I want to know how she came up with all those tricks. What she would have thought about me." Evie confessed.

"I would have no doubt she would like everything about you," Regina told Evie.

"Really?" Evie asks.

"Of, course now I think its time for you and Mal to reunite with Carlos," Regina answered.

End of chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Now back over at Madam Mim's home in Storybrooke, we have Melinda and Madam Mim in Madam Mim's garden. Melinda has been silent for a few hours now unwilling to talk to Madam Mim.

"Not talking won't solve any problems." Madam Mim said.

"I can handle my problems on my own," Melinda replies.

"That may be so for most problems. But there is one problem that you can't solve on your own the very problem that brought you here to me," Madam Mim says.

"And what problem is that, Mim?" Melinda asks already knowing the answer but not wanting to admit it.

"You want a mother to love you, a mother who shows you compassion, love along with tenderness and someone to guide you," Madam Mim answered.

"Well desires can't always be fulfilled I learned that a long time ago," Melinda responds.

"Sometimes but that doesn't mean you should give up. Every child deserves someone to put them first." Madam Mim spoke.

"I have people who put me first just because my mother doesn't," Melinda said.

"You mean your friends Marcel and Hagon, I admit your loyalty and devotion is touching and I can see you three would stand by each other no matter what. But still, that doesn't mean you don't crave or don't deserve the love of a mother." Madam Mim responded, Melinda couldn't help but feel like she was an open book right now and she hated it.

"Only children born to heroes get that luxury, how would you treat a child. And by all accounts you're loved here why haven't you got a heard of kids?" Melinda questions.

"I would treat a child like a gift they are. I, unfortunately, wasn't blessed with the gift to bear children." Madam Mim answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Melinda tells Madam Mim.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Agrabah, we have Jay now standing on some balcony thinking a million thoughts. Could this all be true? Jay thought to himself could he actually be a victim of kidnapping be a prince?

"It's not easy when you discover the truth about your parentage Jay, I know that and felt what you feel," Aladdin said as he walked onto the balcony and over to Jay.

"I know who my father is Aladdin. What do you mean you know how it feels when you discover the truth about your parents?" Jay asked.

"I knew my mother but I never knew my father until shortly after meeting Jasmine. He was the King of Thieves." Aladdin tells Jay.

"I guess being a thief is apart of your DNA," Jay spoke.

"I became a thief by tragic circumstances, I stole to survive. I often wonder what my life would be like if I grew up with both of my parents outside of poverty." Aladdin replies.

"If I were to believe this theory of yours that I am not Auradom's Jafar's son. Then what am I? I'm okay with being the son of some washed up, villain whose angry and bitter. I was okay with being his errand boy because I knew life never had big plans for me especially when I was on the Isle," Jay says making little eye contact with Aladdin. In truth, most children on the Isle felt this way that the world was against them that they aren't anything special. That a worm is more important compared to them!

"I can't give you to the answer of who you are Jay. But I know what you aren't some errand boy you are not worthless and life definitely has big plans for you otherwise you wouldn't have been sent here." Aladdin told Jay.

"Sorry to intrude on a touching moment but the group we sent out to find a magic bean or anything else we could use have found nothing. They are going on another parole in a few hours." Jasmine spoke up. Aladdin and Jay turn to face Jasmine.

"Maybe saying here a little longer won't be too bad," Jay commented.

"Have you thought anything more about what we discussed earlier?" Jasmine asked.

"A little I already know the truth but I guess there no harm in proving me right." Jay answers.

"Excellent, I checked the royal vault and found some old summoning spell potion. I think you know exactly what you need to summon to know the truth." Jasmine responds. She tosses the potion bottle to Jay who catches it the three then return to the lounge area. Jay takes a deep breath and throws the potion bottle onto the ground it smashes in seconds. A red smoke comes and goes leaving behind a large brown chest with Jafar's serpent staff symbol on it. In this chest lies the special blades he and his friends used on the Isle to punish Uma and her crew after they attacked and killed Wolfe. Before Jafar was sent to the Isle he forged these blades using magic and made it so that only he and those who carry his blood could wield the swords and could heal any wound the weapons made. If anyone tries to wield the blades who doesn't carry Jafar's blood, would suffer immense pain and later die if they hold onto the blade for too long. While on the Isle since there was no magic so anyone could wield them. However, now that the blades are in Agrabah a place of magic. Jafar's enchantment still stands, Jay picks up two of the blades quickly and takes them out of the box within seconds. The blades shine a dark red Jay yells out in pain he drops the blades onto the floor and stumbles a few steps and falls onto the floor. Aladdin and Jasmine run over to Jay and knell down beside him. Jay looks directly at his palms which now has serve burns a few years start to fall from his eyes.

"Oh my, Jay let's get your hands sorted," Jasmine tells Jay.

"I...I'm not Jafar's son. I'm some kidnap victim!" Jay whispers in sobs.

End of chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Merlin despite placing a magic restricting band on one of Marcel's wrists, after Marcel threw Chad a dozen times offered to Marcel to show him some of his most basic spells and earliest memories of using magic. Merlin takes Marcel over to Granny's Diner, this time the two entered. The duo finds a small booth, Merlin then passes Marcel a menu.

"What do you fancy?" Merlin asks.

"Anything I'm not really fussed. Right now all I really want is my magic. I need to figure out if there a way to still complete the ritual." Marcel answers.

"You really do depend on your magic don't you boy. It's not the best habit to have especially at a young age it can only grow worse." Merlin comments.

"I don't depend on my magic, I use it when I need it." Marcel protests.

"You needed magic to throw people and hurt them? That's some great use of magic." Merlin spoke.

"That was personal and to be fair, I landed in front of you a stranger." Marcel points out.

"Still you mentioned to me before that you were greedy by desiring love from someone other than your parents. Chad he was the person you desired wasn't he?" Merlin asked. Marcel nods his face full of sadness.

"Yes, I never expected to feel that way about anyone I just wanted someone else in my life a friend something new. And this is something I don't really feel like talking about." Marcel says. Merlin sighs he had thought the amount of time they spent together would have made it so Marcel would be more comfortable about talking from his past.

"Alright, how about a cheeseburger, I found them quite nice?" Merlin suggests.

"Sure you're paying," Marcel responds, Merlin then leaves the boot and walks over to the counter soon after Emma enters the diner with her younger brother Neal whose 16. who for most looks like his mother except for his eyes and his smile they came from David. Neal is just wearing black denim shorts, a white t-shirt and white converse. The siblings walk over to the counter and find themselves standing next to Merlin.

"Long time no see Merlin," Emma commented.

"It really has been a long time Emma, you're looking well." Merlin complimented.

"Being the saviour is great exercise," Emma joked. Meanwhile, Neal is staring at Marcel who is just playing with his fingers.

"Regina told me, she's planning on having Evie, her doppelgänger daughter meet up with her friends. Is he one of them?" Emma replies.

"No, he belongs to another group of friends Madam Mim and Hades doppelgängers children to be specific," Merlin said.

"He looks s..." Emma starts.

"Cute," Neal blurted out surprising both Emma and Merlin. The two adults, stare at Neal.

"Oh, that was something you weren't supposed to hear, ever!" Neal tells the two adults.

"He's holding so much inside bottled that I can't help with until he opens up," Merlin spoke.

"Maybe you're going about it the wrong way." Neal buts in.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asks.

"Aunt Red, can I have two milkshakes one classic vanilla another chocolate oh and a large ice cream sundae please." Neal requests.

"Sure thing kid," Red responded behind the counter, she then gets back to work. Emma's phone starts to ring. She sighs before answering she listens for a minute before hanging up.

"Sorry kid, I've got to sort some saviour business out and I might need the town's oldest pensioner." Emma apologised.

"I'm afraid I can't Emma, I can't leave Marcel alone," Merlin tells Emma.

"Sure you can I'll keep Merlin Jr company," Neal says.

"I'm not so s..." Merlin started.

"What kind of game are you playing kid?" Emma asked.

"Em, I can't believe you are accusing me of having some alterer motive, I'm merely hurt sis here I thought I would be kind and give the kid a tour of what Storybrooke has to offer and some good food," Neal responds.

"Alright kid, I might send mom a text you know to tell her, you're on your first date and the address so she can run over and take a picture she obsessed with having photos on our first special life experiences." Emma teased.

"Don't you dare or I'll tell her that you found grandma Ava's wedding ring and are planning on giving it to her at Christmas," Neal threatened. Emma chuckled before leaving with Merlin. Neal's order by now has been prepared.

"Enjoy kid," Red replied.

"Put on Emma's bill please, I'll just pay for the next take out," Neal tells Red before carrying the food and drinks over to the booth Marcel is sat at.

* * *

Neal then sits down opposite Marcel earning the other boy's attention. Marcel looks up at Neal and sees the ice cream sundae and the two milkshakes. Marcel wouldn't admit to anyone but the boy did look decent.

"Hey there Merlin Jr," Neal said.

"Where's Merlin and who are you?" Marcel demands.

"Papa Merlin had to leave with my sister Emma to do some saviour business." Neal answers.

"Wow so now I'm a charity case," Marcel responds.

"Well, you're definitely my cheapest charity case, Jr," Neal said with a smirk.

"Excuse me," Marcel snapped.

"I haven't paid anything all this is on my sis tab," Neal tells Marcel, who accidentally lets a laugh out making Neal smile. Maybe this boy is more than just a decent face Marcel thought. Neal finds the small laugh from Marcel sweet to hear but also quite tragic, the boy's confidence and self-worth must be so low!

"Wow and here I thought plain John wouldn't have a funny bone in his body," Marcel commented.

"We all have a funny bone, well it's not really a bone its actually a nerve. The ulnar nerve." Neal rambles. Marcel just sighs with a very little but subtle smile one that most wouldn't notice except Neal. Plain John (Neal) had a little wit but still comes off as quite a bit of a nerd in Marcel's eyes.

"Great I'm in a booth with some nerd," Marcel snipped.

"Just drink your milkshake and enjoy your ice cream sundae," Neal snipped back. Marcel grabs the classic vanilla milkshake and drinks a small mouthful and finds himself quickly taking another mouthful.

"This is fantastic! What's in this milkshake it tastes almost like Olympus?" Marcel says before quickly grabbing the other milkshake and taking a mouthful.

"Hey, that's mine," Neal protests.

"I'm the charity case right here, so I think I deserve both milkshakes," Marcel replies with a smirk.

It didn't take long for Marcel to devour both milkshakes and start on the ice-cream sundae, Marcel couldn't but find each bit of ice cream he consumed better than the last. To him, this was an experience he was left out from. He did find the ice-cream sundae quite too large for him.

"The charity case wants to know if you want some of this ice-cream," Marcel says, Neal chuckles.

"The donator doesn't mind if he does," Neal replied, before picking up a spoon and starts to eat some of the ice-cream.

"This is a dream come true." Marcel comments.

"Ice-cream is every kids' dream," Neal spoke.

"No having something that is fresh and made by someone else is a dream come true." Marcel corrected.

"You never had anything freshly made!" Neal said.

"No not really, while on the run for most of my life, we stole whatever we could get. Food made by magic has never tasted good for some bizarre reason. And when you're on the Isle the food you get sent is just leftovers." Marcel responds.

"That's terrible!" Neal spoke.

"Not when you're used to it," Marcel tells Neal. The two are silent for five-ten minutes once the ice-cream sundae is devoured.

"If you think milkshakes and ice-cream sundaes taste almost like Olympus, you've only seen a small piece of Olympus, Storybrooke has to offer," Neal told Marcel as he steps out the boot.

"I should warn you, donator boy, my requirements is nothing less than three dollars," Marcel replied with a smirk.

"Lucky for you, my new charity case I have forty dollars, I think I can handle your requirements with a few extras," Neal says. Marcel steps out of the booth.

"Lead the way donator," Marcel said. The two then left the diner.

* * *

Now outside the diner, Neal finds himself giving Marcel a full tour of Storybrooke, well almost full tour. They stopped at Storybrooke's forest standing where the wishing well is.

"I didn't always hate Chad, you know I didn't always throw him or abuse him with my magic," Marcel commented.

"My mother told me that hate can often come from love when someone you care about most hurts you," Neal replied.

"She almost sounds wise," Marcel said.

"How did you and Chad meet?" Neal asked. Marcel thinks for a moment before walking over to the wishing well, Marcel offers a hand to Neal who accepts it the two look at the water down in the wishing well.

"Water in this well show the day I first found love, show the moment me and Chad crossed paths for the first time. When two lives once were separate become one." Marcel chanted seconds a later an image starts to form on the surface of the water in the wishing well.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Marcel decides to spend his first day at his new possible permanent residency in the forest near Auradom Prep by looking at all the forest. He knew he could never attend that school for obvious reasons. He knew for the next few months the school would be empty due to the children being on their holiday periods. Marcel finds himself exploring the vast forest for hours as the sun starts to set. The sky turns darker, Marcel is shocked when he hears a group of charging horses along with shouting and cries.

"Finally some excitement," Marcel says to himself as he runs off following the noise.

Marcel successful in following the sounds of charging horses, shouting and cries is shocked to see a group of seven knights surrounding a tallish figure that is lying on the floor twitching and shaking in pain.

"Let's get the beast back to the palace, there no need to be gentle, we can say the stunning arrows weren't strong enough and what other lies we need to tell." The leader of the knights said with no level of empathy in her voice. Marcel can also hear soft sobs and cries coming from the figure surrounded by the knights. Marcel can't stand by no more and steps away from a tree he was using to hide.

"HEY!" Marcel shouts catching the Knights' attention.

"You're on private land and interfering with royal business leave," The leader of the group of knights ordered.

"I don't take orders from people like you, you should leave the beast be you hurt the poor thing enough." Marcel snipped.

"This beast is a royal property I'll give you one last chance leave before I'll you flogged." The leader of the group responds, Marcel just chuckles.

"I have a better idea," Marcel says, as he clicks his fingers causing all the knights' weapons to transform into water shocking the knights. Marcel then quickly makes a hand gesture to throw the knights off their horses into trees, he scares the horses resulting in the charging away. The guards quickly get to their feet.

"You dare defend a monster!" The leader shouted.

"No, I'm granting you pathetic excuses of men to live leave now and don't come back," Marcel tells the knights as he holds to his hands out revealing sparks of magic.

"This isn't over." The leader snipped before running off with the other knights.

* * *

Now with the fight over, Marcel walks over to the individual that was attacked by the knights. Marcel walks over slowly to the victim and kneels down to examine. The victim is wearing a dark long cloak, curious to know what this figure actually is.

"I'm here to help you, I'm just gonna see what your condition is okay?" Marcel asks hoping for some form of a verbal or physical answer. After waiting a minute, Marcel being as careful as possible removes the cloak from the figure and is stunned to see the complete appearance of the person he protected. Marcel is shocked, horrified at the sight of a body that consists of partly decayed body parts and fully healthy body parts. Marcel although frozen for almost three minutes can sense the heavy breathing coming from the person he saved the victim's eyes meet his and all Marcel can feel is a pity for who he now knows to be some form of a boy. The appearance that once only a few mere seconds ago brought horrifying feels now brings curiosity and need to know more about the boy's past.

"Y...You saved me," The boy said in a weak voice yet his tone and delivery seemed to tell Marcel that the boy was surprised.

"I've never really liked knights, look I'm going to make you better I just need a little time," Marcel replies.

"Okay," The boy spoke.

"Can you tell me, your name I don't wanna have to call you boy every time I need to speak to you?" Marcel requests.

"C...Chad my name Chad," The boy answers.

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 21.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

While it has only been a few days in Storybrooke since the vks have arrived. Over in Auradom, it has almost been two months. Auradom has now found itself in a place of war. The Auradom forces are doing their best to combat the villains who are now seeking their revenge on the heroes that trapped them on the Isle! The core four villains have been alone with Madam Mim, Morgana and Rumplestiltskin for quite some time now in his old hideout. That is protected by powerful Dark Magic!

"We've been in hiding for long enough." Evil Queen complained.

"The waiting will soon be over and I promise you Grimhilde, you will have your vengeance as will all of us. But right now our rightful master needs to be freed and he will grant us with power unimaginable." Rumplestiltskin replies.

"Your master what power could he have that we might not already covet?" Cruella questions.

"Divine power, I thought you would have figured it out by now." Rumplestiltskin answers.

"Hades the Lord of the Dead and the King of the Underworld!" Madam Mim spoke her face now pale.

"Yes, the five children their magic has damaged the walls that separate each universe of storytelling. Every day it grows weaker we just need Hades free and he will not only give us the power that we seek but bring us into a new age. The heroes will taste what we felt on the Isle and so much worse." Rumplestiltskin says.

"How do we free Hades?" Morgana asked.

"All in due time but for now we must all complete our individual tasks. I will deal with the walls the children damaged. Be gentle dear Grimhilde but don't be soft." Rumplestiltskin instructs before making all but Jafar vanish in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Doug who is one of the few students working with the staff of Auradom Prep helping with the defence of the school. Since the school has become the main place of refuge in Auradom. Right now Doug is standing in his dorm room worrying like he has since Evie first disappeared. All he can think about is her every second of the day.

"Doug," A voice calls out to the boy.

"EVIE," Doug shouts.

"Doug, I need you." The voice responds sounding identical to Evie.

"Evie where are you?" Doug asks.

"I-I, my mother's old castle, I need you, Doug." The voice answers.

"I'll tell the authorities, Evie," Doug replies.

"NO! Doug, you can't it be too late I need you now!" The voice pleads.

"Alright, I'm coming Evie," Dough spoke, before getting ready to leave. Doug leaves the palace through some old secret passages and borrows a horse from one of the stables and rides off to Grimhilde's old castle. Doug sees no sign of guards on parole on the outside of the castle, so he just enters eventually he finds his way to the entrance of the throne room where he can still hear the voice he believes to be Evie.

"Doug are you there?" The voice asked.

"Yes, it's me, Evie its Doug," Doug answers as he opens the throne room door and runs in to see the Evil Queen sat on her throne and sees no sigh of Evie. The entrance to the throne room closes seconds later.

"Where Evie?" Doug demands.

"Ha! Some Dwarf child peasant dares to speak in such a tone to me! My daughter's whereabouts are my concerns alone. You corrupted my daughter made her believe that smarts, talents were more worthwhile than her looks for that boy you must pay." Grimhilde snapped.

"Do your worse," Doug responds. Grimhilde just laughs after she summons a knife.

"Don't worry I intend to my boy," Grimhilde says.

End of chapter 22.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: Character death and mention of CANNIBALISM! VERY MILD NOTHING Graphic!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23.**

Cruella, Regina and Maleficent arranged to meet up with their respective counterparts' children over at Storybrooke's park. Carlos, Evie and Mal are filled with pure joy at the thought of being reunited but wish Jay would be there waiting for them as well. The parents felt it was best to meet up early there was no benefit in making the children wait until midday to reunite so at half nine they all arrived at the park.

"I'm so happy to see you guys again," Evie tells Mal and Carlos.

"Back at you, E," Mal responds.

"I was so worried what your parents' counterparts would have done to you," Carlos confessed to the girls.

"Well, it turned out that Regina isn't as evil as my mother," Evie replies.

"And as for this Maleficent, her personality and demeanour are a lot better than what most expected and Lily well she was a welcomed surprise," Mal spoke.

"All I could do was worry about you guys especially how this Cruella would treat you," Evie says.

"This Cruella is quite surprising in a good way actually," Carlos said.

"I prefer fabulous darling." Cruella corrected.

"Of course, she does," Mal muttered.

"Where Jay? Why isn't he here too?" Carlos asked. The adults are silent for a moment while the children just stare at them expecting an answer.

"Travelling realms is difficult here, they must be still trying to find a magic bean or hat to travel here," Regina explained. Seconds later Aladdin, Jasmine and Jay appear before the group in a poof of orange smoke.

"Speak of the devil," Maleficent commented.

"Long time no see guys," Jay says. The four children then share a small group hug.

"I'm glad to see you found a magic bean," Mal responded.

"Actually, there was no luck there, Mal," Jay tells her.

"Wait, then how did you get here?" Evie questioned before noticing two golden bands on both of Jay's arms.

"Genie magic is quite strong turns out." Jay chuckled. Regina and Maleficent stare at Jasmine and Aladdin unimpressed.

"He broke into the royal vault and took it upon himself, unfortunately, freeing him from the lamp is not that easy," Jasmine spoke.

"One day I am going to kill you for these stunts, Jay!" Mal snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over in Auradom, no one has noticed Doug's absence much to his dismay. Right now in the headmistress's office, we have Fairy Godmother, Jane and Mulan. Mulan has been appointed as Fairy Godmother's bodyguard since most believed she would be the biggest target by the resurrected villains!

"Are you sure if we can't find one of the lost fairy wands, you can't use it to help us combat the villains?" Mulan asked.

"Regrettably not every fairy wand is unique and can only be wielded by a specific fairy." Fairy Godmother answered.

"What if we create one mother is that possible?" Jane questions.

"Again no there isn't a powerful enough star yet at least not one for four thousand years." Fairy Godmother said with a frown. Suddenly the lights in the office start to flicker wind outside the castle starts to howl violently.

"What's happening?" Jane asks scared.

"He's coming! Jane, you have to hide in one of the secret passageways. Go with Mulan." Fairy Godmother instructs panicking.

"No, I'm not going anywhere mother not without you." Jane protests.

"I can't leave your side," Mulan tells Fairy Godmother.

"He will kill us all," Fairy Godmother points out.

"Who?" Jane questioned. Seconds later the windows shatter from the outside making the three duck. Then Rumplestiltskin appears before them in a poof of black smoke.

"Long time no sees dearie," Rumplestiltskin chuckles, Fairy Godmother quickly steps in front of Jane. While Mulan quickly gets into a fighting position.

"Leave now monster or else," Mulan ordered. Rumplestiltskin just laughs in her face.

"Or what you stab me, Mulan? I can't be hurt by mere mortal tools. After all, I'm not some mere mortal not any more at least." Rumplestiltskin said. Mulan just charges at him and he dodges with ease. Rumplestiltskin then just flings his right arm using his magic to throw Mulan at a wall and uses his magic one more to conjure hands made from brick to quickly grab Mulan's arms and feet binding her.

"Leave them out of this your quarrel is with me," Fairy Godmother shouted.

"Mulan's fate is reserved for a friend. As for your daughter her fate is one much deserved and one that I will trifle after all, what is worse for a child than for them to see their parent suffer?" Rumplestiltskin says, he then grabs Fairy Godmother by the throat before using his free hand to pin Jane to the left wall and using his magic to restrict all movement from her forcing her to witness everything that is yet to come.

"No, no, no have mercy please." Fairy Godmother begged, he just laughs in her face.

"I may be the eater of children but I do often wonder what do fairies taste like, after all, they do say you are children of the stars." Rumplestiltskin snarls. He then seals the room with powerful magic and for hours all you could hear was a mixture of screams and laughs. In the end, Rumplestiltskin dropped Fairy Godmother's body to floor before vanishing.

End of chapter 23.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Back to Neal and Marcel who are still over at the Wishing Well. Looking into the water at more memories of Marcel's past involving Chad Charming a past Marcel is always torn between loving and hating!

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Chad, we need to take shelter for a while it's pouring down," Marcel tells Chad.

"I-I can't move it hurts too much. You should head back home or the cold could make you ill." Chad responds.

"Right now getting you out of this cold weather is my bigger concern," Marcel says as he takes a look around and sees a small cave, he simply smiles.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Chad asks.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Marcel responds before carrying Chad into the cave. He then lays him onto the ground.

"In my experience yes," Chad spoke.

"Enchant these stone walls to keep out the cold bring nothing but perfect warmth to this injured boy." Marcel chants, the cave then a shines brightly for a split second. Within the next minute, the inside of the cave grows slightly warm keeping out the cold.

"You must be special, to use magic it's not really practised around here." Chad complimented.

"How barbaric magic is a gift I've had it all my life," Marcel replies.

"You still haven't answered my question yet," Chad tells Marcel.

"Shush, you need to rest it's going to take quite a lot of magic to heal you completely," Marcel instructed. He then holds his hands over Marcel and focuses. From Marcel's hands magic is released which slowly starts to take affect healing Chad. Chad looks up at Marcel with curiosity and gratitude, Marcel decided to save him a complete stranger.

"You know my name don't I get to know yours?" Chad pointed out.

"It's Marcel, I've almost finished," Marcel answered. A few seconds later the healing is complete and Marcel ends his spell.

"Thank you, Marcel, you have no idea how much I appreciate this," Chad says.

"No, problem its a pleasure to meet someone as u..." Marcel starts.

"As ugly, vile disgusting even horrifying." Chad interrupted. Marcel is stunned yes, Chad's appearance is something he would expect but it wasn't ugly or horrifying. Marcel can't help but be curious about this Chad.

"No, unique wonderfully unique." Marcel corrected.

"How so?" Chad questions.

"Everything, I can feel your spirit your soul so pure, yet tainted with self-hate and loathing from others. But I also see a great deal of compassion and if there anything my father taught me is that compassion is where the strongest magic lies." Marcel answered as he kneels down beside Chad and gently strokes Chad's left chin.

"You must be someone very special indeed." Chad complimented. Marcel blushes.

"Now how do you figure?" Marcel questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, Marcel all that you've done for me a stranger. When you healed me, I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. Empathy, sympathy and so much more. I felt how much care and detail you put into healing me," Chad responds.

"Healing has never been easy for me that's why it took so long. Why were those men hunting you?" Marcel asked.

"My grandfather's men, he despises me everything about me, I am unnatural soul not meant to exist. He works behind my parents' back continuous to try and kill me," Chad answers with a frown his face full of sadness.

"Wow, you definitely have the worse grandfather of the century," Marcel commented.

"Its nothing what I don't deserve," Chad muttered but Marcel hears.

"NO! You deserve so much more." Marcel spoke. Their eyes then meet perfectly and both have a hand on each other's left cheek.

"What do I deserve then?" Chad asks.

"Someone who sees you as the blessing you clearly are," Marcel answered before taking a step he'd never thought he would in his life. He finds himself kissing Chad on the lips! A minute passed and for the few seconds, Chad resists but eventually returns a kiss.

"This might be the best day of my life," Chad said.

"Same for me, Chad," Marcel responded.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

"Who would have thought the charity case, was a big old softie for tortured souls," Neal commented.

"I'm a lot more complex than what people give me credit for," Marcel replied.

"Do you still love Chad is that why you're so mean to him?" Neal asked.

"I think a part of me will always love him sadly and will always care about him that's why it hurts so much to see him and be around him. Knowing he betrayed me." Marcel replies.

"Can't you have that part amputated?" Neal joked making Marcel laugh.

"Oh, how I wish it could be," Marcel says.

"What do you say about getting out of here and going to my favourite place in Storybrooke?" Neal asked.

"And where would that be?" Marcel questions.

"Why ruin the surprise," Neal replied.

"Lead the way then," Marcel tells Neal. Neal smiles and starts to walk off with Marcel following. Marcel couldn't help but feel that today is going to be interesting.

Neal leads Marcel all the way to the animal shelter, where he then takes him into one of the medical rooms for animals. Who has to stay overnight.

"Remind me, how you get this much access to this place without breaking in." Marcel requests.

"I volunteer here every day after school and most weekends," Neal answered.

"So, you have a soft spot for creatures with four legs," Marcel replied.

"I have a soft spot for all animals a lot of them are misunderstood or taken for granted," Neal says.

"Next you're going to tell me, you're one of those all veggie lovers," Marcel spoke.

"Yes, I'm vegan not exactly my parents' favourite decision of mine but they support me," Neal said.

"You really are almost too good to be true." Marcel complimented.

"Do your friends share your same passion and love for animals?" Marcel asked.

"Connecting with animals is a lot easier for me than it is with other people," Neal confessed with a frown. Marcel feels a little pity for the other boy.

"Shame if you were on the Isle, we could have been friends if you survived long enough," Marcel tells Neal.

"Animals communicate in all sorts of wonderful ways. Yet I've always wanted to hear their thoughts to communicate with them as we can talk." Neal confesses to Marcel.

"Who knows maybe one day you will," Marcel said.

"I have no magic not a drop so that I can't really see happening," Neal responds.

"Maybe it will happen and more," Marcel whispered, Neal doesn't hear.

End of chapter 24.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

Over in Auradom in what used to be the mighty gingerbread fortress which is now ruined. We have Hilda daughter of Hercules and Megara.

"The perfect gateway to this other universe of storytelling," Hilda commented. Little does she know that she is being watched in the shadows.

"That's right dear cousin it is the perfect gateway, with the perfect fool to open the gateway," Patrick says to himself. Hilda takes a deep breath before lifting her left hand up slightly.

"Helena's magic built this place, so hopefully my theory about using it as anchor is correct," Hilda said.

"Just get on with it," Patrick complained in a whisper so she would hear.

"Blood to blood I call on thee, help me draw energy from this place to open a doorway through time and space. Allow me to cross universes to catch my pray to bring justice this very day." Hilda chants drawing on most of her power only a few minutes later a portal opens and she smiles a wicked laugh before entering the portal.

"Zeus's family all muscle and no brains." Patrick chuckled before following her.

* * *

Right now back in Storybrooke, over at Ashley and Sean's place. Chad has just gotten out of the shower and walks over to the mirror after he dried himself and got changed. Chad stares in horror at his reflection his true reflection which is a constant reminder that he isn't supposed to be here or anywhere!

"No! No, Nooo this can't be happening right now." Chad says to himself, he thought he had more time he didn't expect the glamour to break down so quickly.

"Is everything okay in there Chad?" Alexandra asked from outside the guest room which Chad is currently occupying.

"Yeah, yeah, of, course it is just brushing my teeth and getting changed." Chad lied. He then quickly opens the bedroom window and jumps out of it doing his best to land safely onto the ground and running just running to the only person he knows that could help. It only took him half an hour to find Marcel outside the animal shelter. Neal is just locking up at the moment.

"MARCEL!" Chad shouts. Marcel sighs and turns only to quickly spot Chad in his true form.

"My past is supposed to stay in the past," Marcel complained.

"I-I need your help, Marcel, I really need your help your magic," Chad tells Marcel.

"My glamour broke the moment you betrayed me, those pesky potions just delayed the process.

"Too bad you don't deserve any help from me," Marcel says.

"Marcel, please I-I know I did some bad things. But I can't live like this forever people always seeing a monster." Chad pleads.

"Bad things you sold my family out to Fairy Godmother, they poisoned my father by mistake and killed him. Then I and my mother were rounded up but in cages and chains, I was injected with a milder dose of the same poison so I couldn't practice magic. And when I was being carted away I saw you in the cave I dragged you to when we first met and those eyes your face colder than ice. No sympathy or empathy why shouldn't I show the curtsey to you?" Marcel responds, Chad closes his eyes for a second remembering that day all too well.

"I never meant for your father to die, I was selfish when I made the deal and sold you out. I was going to warn you but I was too late. I meant what I said before you were captured. I was going to run away with you. To start a life with you to be free with you." Chad explains.

"Well when you made that deal with the Fairy Godmother, you broke our promise. So now you have to be a big boy and find a way around your new predicament." Marcel replied. Chad sighs it was clearly no use Marcel would never help him again.

"I see now Marcel, enjoy your day," Chad tells Marcel before walking off. Neal who has just finished locking up walks over to Marcel.

"You were listening weren't you?" Marcel asked.

"Guilty, charity case. How are you feeling?" Neal responds.

"Tired," Marcel answers.

"Wanting to throw Chad with magic, angry?" Neal questions.

"Oddly no, I feel like something has been lifted rage, anger, bitterness. All the weight on my heart it's gone." Marcel spoke, Neal smiles.

"That's great all that negative emotion isn't good for anyone. But the question is do you hate Chad still?" Neal told Marcel.

"I-I actually don't believe I still do or ever actually did. I think I hated the situation hated what he did." Marcel answered.

* * *

After leaving Marcel, Chad found himself being watched by various townspeople. Some looked with sympathy, curiosity and others disgust and feeling uncomfortable. Marcel's words still stuck in his head 'So now you have to be a big boy and find a way around your new predicament.' Marcel was right but the question was how to find a way around this new predicament. The more he walked the more he had chance to think and then he came to a conclusion little baby steps and the first might already be one of the hardest things for him to do in his life!

Eventually, Chad was able to find Evie, walking into some front garden. He chases after her before she could go inside the mansion.

"EVIE, wait," Chad calls out. Evie recognises the voice and turns, she still wasn't particularly fond of Chad but was polite.

"CHAD! Y...You look..." Evie starts.

"A monster, I know but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to do to say something I've should have said a long time ago, Evie," Chad interrupts.

"I don't understand Chad," Evie says.

"I'm sorry for treating you like you were nothing more than a tool for someone to do all my work. I'm sorry for treating you like a villain when you're the furthest thing from one. You never deserved that." Chad apologised, it wasn't easy he was taught that princes were never wrong and admitting he was wrong is what a weak person would do.

"I-I that must have been very hard for you to apologise, Chad." Evie acknowledge.

"You have no idea. But you deserve to hear it. A lot of people do actually." Chad responded.

"Why did you start using girls to complete all your work for you in the first place Chad?" Evie asks.

"No one outside my family except for a very select in Auradom knows and have seen me like this my true appearance. One that of pure disgust that gives nightmares, nightmares. I wasn't supposed to be here at all. My grandfather resents my existence, I thought the world owed me, so I thought it was acceptable that it was my right to treat people how I felt to make me feel better and I was wrong." Chad explained.

"Chad, what your grandfather did was horrible and there will be a lot of people that see you the way he does. But there are a lot more people who see the good in everyone I've learned that here. Our appearances don't make us monsters it's our actions." Evie spoke.

"So, am I forgiven?" Chad questions.

"Yes," Evie answered.

End of chapter 25.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

 **Flashback:**

Over at the gingerbread fortress, inside one of the homes this one which is owned by Helena the Gingerbread Witch. Is sat down on a chair in her living room near her fireplace which has a small fire burning for warmth for the cold nights. All the while in the shadows lies a being one that she would be connected with forever.

"You can come out from the shadows," Helena spoke bluntly yet still sounding polite. The figure then walks out of the shadows. As Helena gets out of her seat and faces in the direction of her 'guest'

"Impressive," The guest said.

"What can I say I'm very observant," Helena says.

"You're also quite the troublemaker, Helena Salvatore, which I normally find very entertaining. But as of right now I kind of need you to stay in the sidelines for a couple of decades." The guest tells her with a grin that was both creepy, yet rather goofy to Helena.

"I don't particularly like the sidelines or like being told what to do especially by some stranger in horrible, gloomy robes for clothes," Helena responded.

"Feisty, just peachy, but my sweet warrior there is one detail your missing. I'm not just a stranger, I'm a god!" The guest snaps his blue fire turns orange and grows in size almost hitting the ceiling. Helena just rolls her eyes.

"Watch, where that fire goes I spent hours on that ceiling. Just because you're a god doesn't mean you get to damage my house." Helena snapped.

"I would be more concerned Helena, what I would do to you, if you don't heed my words," Hades tells Helena.

"If you wanted me dead, I would be and that begs question, Hades what is it about me that concerns you so much?" Helena first points out before asking a question.

"I have a lot of big schemes in the work, and Rumplestiltskin is a big part of it. And in order for him to be useful, he needs to be breathing you see the issue now." Hades said.

"So, you just expect me, to let a serial killer of children be free because of your plans." Helena snipped.

"Of, course it's not that difficult, you just avoid him," Hades tells Helena.

"I'm not really wired that way Hades, I suggest you leave now before I lose my temper." Helena threatened. Hades just laughs before responding.

"My temper's a lot worse I'll tell you what I'll give you a couple of days. Call it being a gentleman," Hades responds before vanishing.

* * *

A few days passed and no sign of Hades being near Helena's home. This actually surprised Helena. The Lord of the Dead didn't seem to be the man who wouldn't just forget their conversation. Tonight is supposed to be the night where a massive ball is taking place to celebrate the wedding of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip. A night that is supposed to celebrate true love. It was decided that you have to come as someone from Ancient times or well-known myths. Helena arrives, wearing a Greek style, white dress with gold bands. After arriving and being announced, she compliments the newly-weds before snatching a drink from one of the waiters. She then spots an acquaintance well old friend.

"Josette, or should I say Fairy Godmother?" Helena asked.

"Always Josette when it comes to you old friend." Fairy Godmother responded.

"Ah, I see someone is expecting," Helena commented noticing the small baby bump, Fairy Godmother has.

"Almost twelve weeks now, I admit I was surprised to learn about my pregnancy, I always wanted children but not when Rumplestiltskin, is around." Fairy Godmother confessed.

"That's understandable, Josette and nothing to be ashamed of. But don't you worry about your child. I'll make sure that Rumplestiltskin won't get his filthy hands on he or she." Helena tells Fairy Godmother.

"Still, there are many enemies of the kingdom still at large." Fairy Godmother points out.

"Josette tonight is not the night to worry endlessly tonight is the night we forget about our problems. And celebrate all the good we have right now. Come on lets dance and drown out all of our troubles." Helena told Fairy Godmother.

"I suppose, so Helen, just no drinks." Fairy Godmother spoke.

"Of, course no drinks for you. But for me on the other hand, I'll just have to make the sacrifice and drink yours in your place." Helena says.

"You always do Helena," Fairy Godmother replied. Helena then quickly downs her drink puts the glass to one side before the two walks onto the dance floor.

"I have you know the last time I drank was at your wedding two years ago," Helena told Fairy Godmother.

"In your twenties, you could be found drinking in a tavern every Friday to Sunday, until your mother either found you or I had to take you to my place." Fairy Godmother reminds Helena. Helena just laughed those times were some of her fondest memories.

"If I haven't gone on all those nights out, I wouldn't have had Peter, even if his father disgusts me now," Helena said.

"I am sorry and I do wish you never had to fight against Rumplestiltskin, I know that you're divorced but still I know how much he means to you." Fairy Godmother says as the two danced.

"How much he meant to me in the past. He made a choice to betray me, the family we made he chose to use forbidden magic, one that changed him into a monster and made him forget me, our child and anything that made him human. He's no longer the man I loved." Helena almost snipped.

"Of, course we're going to find a way to free Peter and his Lost Boys, I promise you." Fairy Godmother told Helena.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Josette," Helena confesses.

"You won't have to Helena," Fairy Godmother said.

* * *

The two friends danced a little longer even drank, well Fairy Godmother kept to non-alcoholic drinks unlike Helena, who decided to have a mixture of drinks. Just when Fairy Godmother's husband arrives, on the dance floor desiring to dance with his wife who to him is the most perfect woman in the world. Not long after, Fairy Godmother and her husband Josh started to dance together a new visitor arrives one that no one recognised but appeared to have a genuine invitation. The man approaches Helena, he is wearing a Greek armour and his air combed to one side.

"May, I have this dance?" The man requested holding out a hand to Helena. Helena wouldn't admit but the man's voice did have this smooth and rather soft yet charming tone.

"Tempting offer, but why should I accept?" Helena questioned with a smirk.

"Well for one, I'm not a fool you have the face that screams no one but your friend will dance with you and you were only invited because of that friend. Secondly, you're too beautiful to not see a smile. Unlike them, I can see a true pearl in a sea of shells." The man answered. This answer makes Helena crack a small smile, he wasn't wrong about only being invited because of having a friend in high places, she will forever be associated with her ex-husband Rumplestiltskin's crimes despite her showing constantly she opposes to everything he believes in.

"I suppose one dance couldn't hurt," Helena told the man, he then gently sweeps her into his arms as a new song starts to play one by violins and a piano. One dance turned into two and two turned into three until eventually, they danced together for almost three hours straight.

"Why Helen of Troy of all women?" The man asked.

"Why not the woman who launched a thousand ships, someone who unintentionally brought around a chain of events no one foresaw. She's someone I can relate to all too well." Helena told the man.

"Not entirely, people got it so wrong about Helen of Troy." The man spoke.

"Oh, really what did they get wrong?" Helena questioned.

"She didn't have the face that could launch a thousand ships, she had the face that would sink a thousand ships," The man answered, Helena just laughed.

"You really have a wicked sense of humour," Helena commented.

"As do you, Helena or you wouldn't have laughed." The man pointed out.

"Fair point. Thank you for dancing with me for not seeing me how most other people see me, I will always be either Rumplestiltskin's ex-wife or Grimhilde's sister." Helena says.

"No, you will always be the wonderful woman you are right now the most remarkable woman in the world. Something your sister will never be." The man tells her.

"Do you feel like getting out of here?" Helena suggests.

"That sounds like a remarkable idea." The man responds.

* * *

The two left the ballroom but still remain on Aurora and Philip's grounds in the royal gardens the two walk together.

"The gardens remind me of my mother's." Helena comments.

"Oh, I assume you lived a life running through fields and collecting flowers." The man assumes.

"On the country, the complete opposite, my mother's garden although beautiful was off limits, to me and my sister in our early childhood, all we could do was spend our day in the tower learning witchcraft and how to be the perfect queen consort. It was only when we were in our early teenage, years that we were allowed to roam in our mother's garden." Helena said.

"The lessons must have been effective more than what expected." The man spoke.

"How so? My sister is the queen, I am merely a baker." Helena pointed out.

"Oh, but you're so much more than a baker and a queen. You're a goddess walking on earth, an empress, the queen of all queens. Your skill, intellect and wit I hear are legendary, I believe you don't give yourself enough credit." The man tells her. Helena couldn't help but blush she hasn't really being given such kind compliments in her life.

"Where were you when I was in my early twenties?" Helena asked.

"Clearly somewhere I shouldn't have been. But with much regret, I must leave," The man says with a frown.

"Wait, what's your name will I see you again?" Helena requests.

"It would be a great loss not to see you again. As for my name where's the fun in telling you my name when you can easily find that out yourself?" The man replies before walking away.

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 26.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

 **Flashback:**

Just after Wolfe takes her last breathe, and her heart beats one last time. Wolfe's spirit leaves her body. Wolfe's spirit instead of ascending to the sky into some form of pure light as she expected. Just floats around her body where she sees Mal her big 'sister' on the floor broken!

"Mal!" Wolfe spoke, Mal made it, she came in time she thought. But then why is she crying? Wolfe attempts to hug Mal but is stunned to discover that her hands just go straight through Mal.

"It's not a nice experience is it?" A voice spoke making Wolfe jump, she turns around and is shocked to see a tall man standing in a corner.

"W...Who are you? Why can't hug Mal?" Wolfe asked scared.

"My name is Patrick son of Persephone and Hades, I'm a minor god but the heir to the Underworld's throne. Now as for not being able to touch Mal, well the reason behind that is quite simple. Ghosts can't interact with the world of the living and those who live, you can hear and see them but they can't see or hear you." Patrick explained with a frown.

"D...Dead but I-I don't want to die." Wolfe protests.

"No, mortal wants to pass but your creation was not meant to be permanent, your soul, however, can live longer in a different place," Patrick tells the girl.

"I was supposed to grow to be big and strong to finally change into a wolf and beat Rumplestiltskin," Wolfe replies.

"Sometimes what we dream to do isn't what fate has in plan for us to do," Patrick spoke.

"What happens to me now?" Wolfe questions still needing time to process the fact she is dead.

"Now, I'll lead you to the afterlife you deserve, Bernadette, to a better place," Patrick told Wolfe.

"What will happen to Mal? Will, I ever see her again?" Wolfe questions.

"Mal will live her life than pass onto her afterlife. Only her actions will dictate where she ends up if you will ever be reunited." Patrick answers.

"I know Mal, she deserves happiness, she deserves all the best," Wolfe says.

"That may be so, Bernadette but fate is the one who decides if she is worth happiness. Now my sweet Bernadette are you ready to see what the afterlife has in store for you?" Patrick asks the girl.

"I guess, so sir," Wolfe responds, then just after a portal manifests before the two which is invisible to that of the vks and anyone outside limbo. Wolfe looks into the portal stunned at the sight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Patrick commented.

"Is that heaven?" Wolfe asked.

"Heaven, Paradise, Ultimate Peace all mean the same thing," Patrick spoke.

"It's perfect," Wolfe said with a smile on her face, Patrick then gently leads the girl into the portal allowing her to fully pass on into the afterlife she deserves!

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

Right now Mal is sat alone, over at some wooden bench in the park. She knew Lily, Maleficent and her friends were somewhere close. But right now she needed peace and quiet to be alone. This place Storybrooke feels like paradise to her, a place every child on the Isle deserved to live in. Wolfe deserved to live here to grow here and to be loved here!

"Why didn't you tell me about Wolfe, Mal?" A voice Mal recognised instantly from behind her. Mal looks around briefly to look at Ben, she should feel nothing but joy to see him again. But she doesn't all she can think about right now is Wolfe. Ben walks over to the bench and sits down beside her.

"There are some things that you can't know about me, Ben things that you can't understand," Mal answered.

"Let me try, I know you Mal, I know what a wonderful person you are!" Ben said.

"I'm not wonderful Ben, I wish I was. I have done things that would horrify you. Things that there is no coming back from." Mal spoke.

"Uma and her crew did a terrible thing. But their actions shouldn't control you. The longer you harbour hate for them. It can only hurt you. Just tell me, what to do to help." Ben tells Mal.

"I don't harbour hate for them. There are no words to describe what I feel. In all truth, unless you know a way, Wolfe can come back. A way for Uma and her crew to feel what Wolfe felt and worse and have Rumplestiltskin suffer for all time. There nothing you can do." Mal responds.

"Wolfe wouldn't want to see you like this Mal, she would want to see you happy." Ben points out.

"You didn't know Wolfe, you may have heard about Wolfe but you didn't know her, Ben. Wolfe was my light in the darkness, the one piece of hope, I had left that things could get better. And she was used, abused and killed, she was killed by Uma out of retaliation for not wanting to pay Rumplestiltskin for some tatty ships! She didn't deserve that, she deserved everything in the world. I promised to look out for her to protect her." Mal said.

"You did you gave her some happiness some joy. The light didn't die in her it lives on." Ben tells Mal.

"But I failed to protect her, Ben. I promised that no harm would come to her and I let her down, she deserved to grow up in a place like Storybrooke not there. I didn't stop her attack but I should have at least been there for her when she died. She died knowing that I failed her and I don't even know where she went. Did she go to some heavenly place or was she sent to a place worse than the Isle?" Mal replied. Mal's eyes start to shed tears, she hates tears, she hates to cry.

"You did all you could," Ben says while letting Mal rest her head on his shoulder.

"I want to know why the deceased villains were brought back and why wasn't Rumplestiltskin put to death. Why all this trouble to create the Isle and put every villain there?" Mal questions. Ben sighed this question wasn't an easy one to answer.

"Mal, I'm afraid I don't know the answer as to why the deceased villains were brought back. All I can assume was that my parents and their friends felt death wasn't punishment enough. As for Rumplestiltskin, he wasn't killed because no one knows how to but one witch, but no one knows where she is." Ben explained.

"As long as Rumplestiltskin is free and is allowed to roam, I will never return to Auradom." Mal declares.

"Mal, Auradom is our home the people here are wonderful, fantastic but we don't belong here. I'll find a place worse than the Isle to keep him." Ben responds.

"Bernadette didn't belong there all the children on the Isle didn't belong there. But we were there and most still are." Mal spoke not aware of the destruction of the Isle.

"I'll fix everything just promise me that when we find a way to get back to Auradom, you will come with me," Ben said.

"The only way I will ever return to Auradom is when I know who the witch that is capable of killing Rumplestiltskin is and where she is. So I can end him, Ben, once and for all." Mal replies.

End of chapter 27.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

Over at Zelena's farmhouse, in the kitchen, we have Hagon standing over Zelena's breakfast table with a bowl of water. He could feel his strength growing and he didn't like that at all, the stronger he became the closer he knew his sleep cycle would come to. Hagon then picks up a small knife and is about to slice a small cut on his left hand's palm. When all a sudden the knife vanishes in a poof of green smoke.

"No, palm cutting in my kitchen," Zelena said. Hagon turned and looks at Zelena.

"Not a fan of blood?" Hagon joked.

"Not when its a child cutting themselves," Zelena responds.

"I think cutting my palm is low on my pain radar. I'm a Demigod-witch, and blood is a vital ingredient in lots of spells and potions." Hagon says.

"Still, not in my kitchen and Demigod-witch, that's a new species," Zelena spoke.

"I'm one of a kind, miss now may I have the knife, I need to do this spell." Hagon requests.

"No, tell me what this spell entails and then I'll consider it," Zelena said.

"The spell entails me, dropping blood into this bowl of water to reveal any familiar magical signature to mine which could pose a threat," Hagon explains.

"Sounds like a quite complex spell for a child," Zelena commented.

"I was taught lots of magic from a young age," Hagon said with a smirk.

"Taught and practised magic are very different things." Zelena pointed out.

"You sound like an old witch," Hagon responds.

"Experienced witch but not an old witch," Zelena says. Hagon just laughs.

"I guess my dad has a thing for witches in both universes of Storybrooke," Hagon jokes.

"But none as quite as perfect as me," Zelena replies.

"We'll agree to disagree," Hagon spoke. Zelena then hands back the knife. Hagon then makes a small cut on his left palm and lets a few droplets of his blood drop into the bowl of water.

"Blood which once flowed, I ask thee to show my fears show me the threat to me that holds a similar magical signature to that of mine." Hagon chants. The blood and water then conjure an image for Hagon and Zelena to see.

"Isn't that Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen." Zelena questions.

"Yes, but that's not possible, I know I only have two cousins, Hercules and Hilda, they are Zeus's bloodline. Evie's not of divine blood it doesn't make sense." Hagon says.

"You're not fully divine." Zelena comments.

"Damn it, my mother's sister is Grimhilde," Hagon snapped.

"Siblings are the ones that rival its the cousins, that don't mind each other." Zelena quipped.

"Not this time, this is terrible, really bad. I need to leave." Hagon says as he walks towards the front door, Zelena chases after him.

"Where are you going?" Zelena questions.

"To end a Pershing Witch, before she can ruin whatever chance at freedom I have," Hagon answers before vanishing in blue flames. Zelena quickly takes out her phone and dials Regina's number.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Regina's mansion, Regina's front door fly's open then seconds later, Evie is thrown out by magic and lands on the ground. Evie quickly gets up to her feet as Hagon walks out of the mansion and closes the door with his magic.

"What did you do to Regina?" Evie demands.

"I wouldn't really be concerned about Regina, you should be worrying more about what my intentions are with you, Evelyn," Hagon responds as he conjures a fireball.

"What exactly did you think I did Hagon? It can't be mine and Mal's counterspell against you and your friends' spell. Otherwise, you would already be down here." Evie says.

"No, it wasn't your pesky little counterspell, Evelyn. You're already doing much worse you and mother. What you've done to my mother and what you're planning to do to me." Hagon snapped, he then fires the fireball at Evie who quickly dodges it. Evie then dodges another three fireballs.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Hagon," Evie shouted as she threw a potion she managed to swipe, she had no idea what the potion was created for, she just assumed that Regina made them to never fall out of practice. When the potion hits Hagon, the potion conjures a swarm of bees which attack Hagon all at once. Hagon just uses magic to burn all the bees from the inside out.

"Enough is that all you've got I thought you were a Pershing witch, a true Pershing witch's only defence would never be just a potion they swiped when someone came to attack," Hagon spoke.

"How do you know that I'm a member of the Pershing line of witches?" Evie questions.

"Because, my mother was a Pershing witch, making me one by blood and a spell to reveal whose a threat to me and your face came up flashing. The question is what to do with you, how should I punish you for going against my mother and planning to screw me over." Hagon says.

"I'd never met your mother and mine never spoke her name, we didn't even cross paths on the Isle." Evie points out.

"Your mother treated mine like a pile of dirt. My mother did everything for her and would have given her anything to see her happy. She helped her find a possible soulmate which Grimhilde threw the possibility to one side for a golden crown. My mother helped Grimhilde find her father only for Grimhilde to kill him. Then your mother decided to blind mine with dark magic. Someone who only wanted what was best for her. You're just like your mother, at any given opportunity you will screw over blood." Hagon snipped.

"I am not my mother, she made her own decisions and has to be punished accordantly. But I shouldn't be punished for her crimes, now I am sorry that she did all that to your mother. However, she didn't just use and abuse your mother she did that to everyone in her life." Evie shouted. Hagon just laughed in her face.

"My issue is how do I punish you cousin? I can't kill you, well because you know the reasoning behind that although, you must crave me killing you so you can ruin my life just how your mother did when before I was born." Hagon says.

"You really need to just listen to me," Evie spoke.

"No, I don't Evie, what I need to do is finish you before you have the chance to finish me. So what I'm going to do is take away your sight that way you can see the pain your mother put mine through and imagine how ashamed your mother would be that her perfect child the girl whose looks are second to hers will be forever tainted. How you will forever be trapped seeing darkness." Hagon said, before quickly placing his hands on both sides of Evie's face.

"Forces of darkness, I call to thee, to blind my cousin take away her sight to punish thee. From this moment on make this Pershing witch see nothing but darkness." Hagon chants, just then as Hagon's magic starts to take root in Evie's eyes, Evie fights back trying to break Hagon's grip on her head but his grip was too strong. Just as Evie's eyesight starts to seep away, Hagon's talisman releases a powerful wave of light magic throwing the cousins away from each other the two land hard on the ground. The light magic released from Hagon's talisman awakened Regina from her magically endued slumber. Regina runs from the living room over to her front door which she runs out of.

"EVIE!" Regina shouts.

"What the hell?" Hagon spoke in shock, the talisman never released that kind of power before, he never knew the talisman had such immense power. He knew his mother was one of the greatest witches ever to walk the earth.

"Regina, I-I can't see anything," Evie shouted, scared. Regina runs over to Evie. Hagon sees in his right hand a white crystal one that has cracks in. When the spell is complete a fully grown white crystal is supposed to form which is designed to hold the victim's sight.

"No, the cracks, why mother why?" Hagon said before vanishing in blue flames.

* * *

Hagon appears before Melinda and Madam Mim in Madam Mim's back garden.

"Hagon, what are you doing here?" Melinda asks.

"It's happening," Hagon just blurted out.

"What's happening Hagon?" Melinda asked.

"It's happening what was foretold. And I-I can't do anything about it I don't know what to do. My hands are tied I can't kill her, because then my dad will have her soul and he will be free. I need to find a way to stop it from happening." Hagon rambles as he paces back and forth.

"Hagon, you don't know who your mother was only her name, your mother's sister might have never had a sister." Melinda calmly points out.

"I cast a spell to show a threat to me, it showed Evie, Evie is the threat to me, my freedom our safety. My aunt is Grimhilde, the Evil Queen. I will not allow her to screw me over how Grimhilde screwed mine over. I won't!" Hagon shouted, just then the plants and grass in Madam Mim's garden start to die out. The water in Madam Mim's medium size pond starts to boil before it transforms into some fire!

"Child, I..." Madam Mim starts. Melinda quickly shushes her and takes a step towards Hagon who takes a step back.

"Hagon, we're going to fix things. We just need to think a little come up with a plan." Melinda says. She knew all too well from past experience if someone with divine power is unstable terrible things occur.

"There nothing we can do she's the key to breaking him free to end the ancient seal that keeps my father from leaving the Underworld! The moment he sees fit, he will use her and break free and come for us all." Hagon responds as his panic only grows more. The birds in the sky suddenly die and fall down over Madam Mim's garden.

"Hagon, we'll cross that road when it comes to it. But right now we need to focus at things we can achieve, one being hearing Evie's side. You and she never crossed paths on the Isle for all we know she could be oblivious to this prophecy. Second, we've been putting this off for all too long we need to meet up with Marcel, Mal and Evie it was our collective magic mixed with the power of the Thunderbolt that brought us here. We don't know any of the long term consequences. Who knows maybe if we put our heads together we can come up with a solution." Melinda tells Hagon. She didn't like to see Hagon like this Hagon was normally the tough one out of the three so to speak the one hardest to shake. He was the one to pick up the pieces for her and Marcel, he was the first one to jump into action when it came to her and Marcel. Always collected unless it came to his father or brother Patrick!

"Of, course she knows of the prophecy, she has to her mother..." Hagon starts.

"Her mother wouldn't have told her everything, Hagon! No parent is that close, you forget all the rumours about Grimhilde on the Isle, no one knows their full family history." Melinda points out as she gently takes Hagon's hands in hers.

"I'm scared, I'm scared of what he will do to you and Marcel, I'm terrified that he will make me watch. That when he sees how much I care for you guys he will make you suffer in ways you can't imagine." Hagon confessed.

"Fear won't do us any good, Hagon besides you know the Ultimate Three never goes down without a fight," Melinda says, her voice calm, yet strong for some reason she could make Hagon believe almost anything she said. In a few minutes of them holding the hands of each other and nothing but silence, Hagon's magic no longer rages and everything returns to normal.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

It's only been a few days since Aurora and Philip's party. Helena made sure to visit Josette and her husband regularly. Not just because of Josette's fears about Rumplestiltskin but because Josette is her best friend and when a friend needs her, she comes. Right now Josette and her husband decided to visit Helena in her gingerbread village. When Josette and her husband arrive at the gingerbread village, they find Helena in her private garden one that the trees which grow there don't just grow regular fruit but also some of Helena's creations.

"Hello, Josette and Josh," Helena says as she turns to face them.

"How does she do that?" Josh asks.

"Still trying to figure that one out Josh, you never will," Josette replies. Helena just laughs for a moment.

"Some tricks are better left off as a mystery, Josh," Helena commented.

"Toffee apple trees, every flavour beans, sweet and sour candy cherry trees and chocolate strawberry patches. Helena, this village of yours is a child's paradise." Josette tells Helena, who just smiles.

"Not entirely there is some actual fruit and veg in my village too, Josette," Helena said.

"That is a surprise," Josh spoke.

"I have guests yet, I haven't offered you anything to eat or drink come this way," Helena says as she walks into her gingerbread house.

"Get ready for a six-course meal when Helena cooks," Josette comments to her husband.

"Something tells me, that a six-course meal wouldn't be so bad," Josh replied.

* * *

In her kitchen, Helena sets to work in preparing a meal and drinks. It didn't take Helena any more than an hour and a half to prepare three meals and a few drinks. Helena serves her friends home-made chicken and veg pie that is served with mash, peas and gravy. As for the drinks she served her friends glasses of non-alcoholic wine.

"I always imagined witches brewing potions not cooking five-star dishes," Josh says.

"Helena has always been not the average witch. She got her baking talents from her father." Josette said.

"He taught me everything I know about cooking and baking. He used to bake me all sorts of different cakes, cookies as a child." Helena reminisced.

"Well, he was very talented that's for sure," Josh spoke.

"So, have you settled on a name for the baby?" Helena questioned.

"Yes, we still don't know whether it's going to be a boy or a girl." Josette starts.

"It doesn't matter though because the child will be perfect because of who the child's mother is," Josh tells the two women. Josette blushes.

"If its a boy we want to call the baby Joseph after our departed friend. But the baby turns out to be a girl, we want to call the child Jane after Josh's recently passed mother." Josette answers. Helena smiles both name choices are heart touching, she could tell that her friends would be amazing parents. They have great hearts, lots of compassion and kindness in them.

"Enough about us though, we came to ask about the man you danced with," Josh tells Helena.

"What's to tell? The dance was nice nothing else." Helena responded.

"Liar, Helena when you danced with him, that was the first time I saw you smile for ages. A smile that grew from real happiness." Josette said.

"Josette the dance was lovely, we had a nice walk in the gardens there not much to tell." Helena insisted.

"Helena, we've known one another since we were eleven. We know you found the dance more than lovely. He must have made some impression on you. What is his name?" Josh asks.

"I never got a name from him. I wish I did though because he made me laugh, he was charming. He knew my history with Rumplestiltskin being my ex-husband and who my sister is but saw me as my own person. His voice there was something about his voice it was wonderful and the way he looked into my eyes it was heaven." Helena answered.

"So, is this your way of saying Helena is falling in love again?" Josette asked.

"N...No my days of falling in love are over. It wouldn't end well look at my past relationships." Helena replies.

"Helena, you can't just give up on love. You deserve it I'm sure you'll find who knows you might have at that party the other night." Josette tells Helena.

"Maybe someday but for now I'll contend being a loving aunt to your child," Helena responded.

"About that, we were planning on asking if you will consider being our baby's godmother," Josh told Helena who just smiles brightly shocked at the offer.

"I would be honoured," Helena spoke.

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 28.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

Right now, Rumple and Belle decided to take Riley over to Granny's diner which Red has taken over and is the new owner since Granny's passing. Due to being close friends with Red who is often referred to as Ruby. Belle always has a booth in the diner no matter how busy the diner is. Rumple and Riley are sat in the booth while Belle is at the counter with Ruby behind it.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a couple of days," Ruby commented.

"Yeah, a lot of surprises have been knocking at our door," Belle replies.

"Such as the little girl," Ruby says.

"Yes, she is one heavenly surprise," Belle spoke

"What's the girl's name?" Ruby asks.

"Riley, Rumple's doppelgänger's child. Although Rumple's doppelgänger doesn't deserve the title of father." Belle answers.

"Poor thing she looks thinner than a stick," Ruby said.

"She's lucky to eat a single thing a week over on the Isle," Belle responds. Ruby gasps, Ruby knows poverty exists in all lands but still no child to deserves to eat once a week if they are so lucky to do so!

"This Isle, where is it exactly?" Ruby asks. Belle sighed talking about the Isle definitely isn't her favourite conversation subject. Belle decided just to explain it all without interruptions it was easier this way in Belle's eyes. Belle's explanation took around ten minutes.

"So children like Riley were and are still be punished for their parents' sins, Auradom sounds like a lovely place to live in," Ruby said her voice full of sarcasm.

"I know really twisted and horrible, I ashamed that my doppelgänger is one of those who took part in creating the Isle in the first place," Belle confessed.

"Why don't you get back to the booth let me sort out the food?" Ruby suggests.

"You don't know our order Ruby," Belle points out.

"Just leave the food to me, I know yours and Rumple's order off by heart and I think I have the food Riley deserves," Ruby responded, Belle just nods and returns to the booth.

* * *

Rumple, Belle and Riley aren't sure how long they have been waiting for the food. However, Rumple and Belle knew it would be worth the wait, eventually, Ruby walks out of the kitchen carrying a dozen plates of different kinds of food.

"Is all this for us?" Riley asked.

"Yes and more and no charge, little angels eat free here," Ruby answered as she starts to place the plates of food down.

"Ruby, this is already too much, we have to pay for something." Rumple insists.

"I'll tell you what Rumple, I'll charge you for whatever you and Belle eat. However, Riley eats and drink free no discussion." Ruby spoke before leaving for the kitchen to get the rest of the food and to fetch the drinks.

"Rum, you won't win against Ruby, she's clearly has taken a shining to young Riley," Belle told her husband, he lets out a small chuckle.

"Miss, what did you mean when she said 'she's clearly has taken a shining to young Riley'?" Riley asked.

"She likes you, that what she meant Riley," Rumple explains. Riley blushes, still not use to any form of compliments since she has never been given any for most if not all of her life. When Ruby brings out the rest of the food and the drinks. The three tuck in straight away, well Belle and Rumple do. Riley before taking a bite or slip asks for permission.

"There no need to keep asking to eat or drink, you always have the right to do so," Rumple told the girl, she shyly nods. Riley found herself devouring tonnes of food and loving this new drink of hers. A vanilla milkshake, she had no idea food and drinks could taste this good.

Eventually, after almost an hour of drinking and eating, a question on both Rumple and Belle's minds came to the surface once more.

"Riley, where did you get your name?" Belle asks, her voice low yet gentle.

"I-I was named after a woman from my father's workhouse, the other workers told me, they treated me like a daughter. I have no idea why she cared so much especially for someone like me. She died when I was very young." Riley starts. Rumple and Belle hate that Riley sees herself as someone that is worthless or can be tossed away as if she is nothing.

"She sounds like a remarkable woman," Rumple commented.

"I think she knew how special you are Riley right from the start," Belle spoke.

"After, she died other workers decided to honour my adoptive mother, by naming me after her and on my birthday every year. They would tell me the story of how she came to take care of me," Riley recalled, doing her best not to shed a tear. If her father caught you crying he would beat you multiple times until you didn't cry! While Belle and Rumple couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Riley a beautiful name for two remarkable people. She would be proud to see how good you turned out to be." Rumple tells the girl.

"They say she a beautiful soul, that she paid off her payment to my father and leave but she chose not to because of me, it's my fault if she left when she paid off her debt. She would have lived longer." Riley says looking down at her hands in shame. Rumple gently uses his right hand to life Riley's chin a little to force her to look at him and Belle.

"It was not your fault, her death happened because it was her time. An unfortunate time but her time none the less. She chose to stay because her love for you was great a love that still lives and breathes. She knew how special you are and refused to leave you in a place of hardship and darkness without someone looking out for you." Rumple said. The conversation ended there.

* * *

When the three left the diner, Belle and Rumple decided to show Riley the library as Riley searches for books, despite not knowing how to read. Belle planned on changing that. Belle and Rumple are sat down at a table.

"Poor girl," Belle commented.

"She doesn't realise how special she is. How important she is, I knew I was cruel, malicious but I thought that me any me had some compassion for children." Rumple said.

"Rumple, you're not Auradom's Rumple, you have a heart one of the biggest I've seen. That Rumple doesn't deserve the titles of father, dad, pop or parent, he's done nothing to earn those titles. He's ignored, used and abused one of purest souls born." Belle replies.

"If I were ever to encounter my shadow self, I wouldn't be able to help myself but introduce to pain, he never thought possible. To make him pay for what he did to this little girl." Rumple confessed.

"It's nothing he doesn't deserve," Belle says.

End of chapter 29.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

 **Flashback:**

Deep in the Underworld that lies beneath Auradom and stretches out so much further. We have little Hagon who was seven at that time. He's only been awake for a few days now. And is doing his best to avoid his father, he still couldn't believe his father forced him to kill a woman on his last birthday. Right now is running through the endless caves, he has to find a place to hide. Where his father or his minions' Pain, Panic or Cerberus could find him! As he swiftly turns a corner much to his surprise he finds himself being swept up and pulled into a hug.

"Hey, there little guy," Patrick said.

"Brother, you're back," Hagon says with a brief smile.

"Yes, now mind telling me why you've been running from father," Patrick responds. Hagon rests his head on Patrick's chest and closes his eyes not wanting to answer.

"No," Hagon answered.

"Shame, guess I'll have to send back your present," Patrick spoke pretending to sound disappointed.

"P...Present." Hagon replies lifting his head up slightly and opening his eyes.

"Yes, but since you won't tell me why you've been running from father, I'll have to return it," Patrick tells Hagon.

"N...No don't brother I'll tell you everything please don't return my present," Hagon begged.

"Go on then," Patrick says.

"I-I don't want to see dad, because of what he made me do to that woman on my last birthday. And for putting that slumber spell on me." Hagon answered.

"Father wants to give you some responsibilities, I agree with him giving you responsibilities but not that kind of responsibility," Patrick spoke.

"What's my present?" Hagon questions.

"Come on Cuddles," Patrick ordered. Seconds later Hagon hears loud barks, he tries to look over one of Patrick's shoulders. But Patrick stops him, Patrick then gently puts Hagon down steps aside allowing Hagon to see his gift. Just then Hagon can see in his view a small black three-headed puppy. The puppy dives on top of Hagon making him fall to the ground. And smother him with licks showing instant affection. Hagon laughs, Patrick just smirks.

"Now aren't I the best present giver of all time?" Patrick joked.

"Yes, I love Cuddles," Hagon responds trying to stroke each head equally however, the heads become jealous of one another.

* * *

Eventually, Patrick and Hagon along with Cuddles arrive at Hagon's bedroom where the three are now sitting on Hagon's small bed.

"Patrick," Hagon said.

"Yes, baby bro," Patrick responds.

"C...Can you break his spell, Patrick?" Hagon asked. Patrick sighed, he had hoped this conversation wouldn't come up.

"Hagon, I can't I don't have the power kiddo," Patrick says, as he gently ruffled Hagon's hair. Hagon sniffed a little before tears start to form and fall.

"It's not fair," Hagon cried out letting his emotions get the best of him. His father never listens to what he wants what he desires. Due to his current emotional state of sadness and anger. Little Hagon's magic lashes out causing the cave where his room lies inside starts to shake violently. Whatever little furniture in the room starts to tremble and shake as a result. Cuddles unsure about what's happening starts to let out small cries too and snuggles up close next to Patrick seeking comfort and protection.

"Hey, kiddo, I know it's not fair. But you have to think of the positives." Patrick tells Hagon.

"What positives?" Hagon sobbed.

"Well, you won't ever grow wrinkles, you won't succumb to mortal illnesses and poisons. You'll be cute forever." Patrick lists.

"But I'll be sleeping for half of my entire life." Hagon points out.

"I can visit you more, spend more time with you and I'll make sure that on the day you fall asleep for six months. That I'll spend the entire day with you." Patrick offers.

"You promise?" Hagon asked.

"Yes and I don't break my promises," Patrick replied, Hagon then begins to calm down a little and settle. With Hagon now calm the cave stops shaking and the furniture no longer trembles and shakes. Patrick notices a yawn coming from Hagon.

"You're tired," Patrick said.

"No, I had six months of sleep, I'm full of energy." Hagon lied not wanting to sleep. Patrick just chuckles before picking up Hagon pulling back the blanket slightly then laying Hagon down on the bed pulling the blanket over the younger boy.

"I don't want to sleep," Hagon protests.

"Too bad, that little magical outburst took a lot out of you. Besides, you will wake up in a few hours." Patrick replies.

"Promise," Hagon says.

"Yes, now close your eyes and get some sleep," Patrick instructed.

"What was my mummy-like?" Hagon questioned.

"She was an angel, a beautiful soul a powerful witch. Someone who could get away with saying anything to father without consequences." Patrick answers.

"Why didn't dad bring her back?" Hagon questions.

"It's not always simple brother but one day he will," Patrick said.

"Will you stay with me, while I'm asleep?" Hagon requests.

"Of course," Patrick replies, this brings some comfort to Hagon who falls asleep shortly afterwards Cuddles snuggles closely next to Hagon and falls to sleep.

"Father does love us, Hagon, he just shows it differently," Patrick says, not sure if what he's saying is true or not.

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 30.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

Chad who has now made his way back over to Ashley and Sean's place, standing outside the house, Chad is about to knock but the door opens before he gets the chance to do so. The door is opened by Ashley.

"Chad, where on earth have you've been? We've been worried sick." Ashley spoke as she ushered Chad inside. Chad looks at Ashley shocked sure she knew his glamour was slowly fading away. But now it has completely and sees his true appearance, yet for some reason.

"Worried, I just left to make something right," Chad says, it was unusual for people to make direct eye contact with him while his true appearance is showing. Even his parents in Auradom couldn't look him straight in the eye for longer than two minutes. Ashley leaded Chad into the living room. Chad is surprised to see a dozen photo albums opened and lying around the floor.

"There you are Chad, I thought you were going to have a face-off against Marcel," Alexandra says. Chad just chuckled.

"No, I know how that would end. But I did go and do something right for once." Chad said.

"Oh, exciting do tell," Alexandra replies.

"I actually went over to see Evie and I apologised," Chad says, before sitting down.

"I'm guessing that wasn't easy." Sean assumed.

"No, terrifying but at the same time, it felt overdue and necessary and rather therapeutic. I knew from the beginning using her was wrong and still did. But if being here taught me anything is that just because we can do something doesn't mean we should. I choose to be just as bad as my grandfather." Chad tells the three.

"I wouldn't say you're as bad as your grandfather," Sean spoke.

"How so?" Chad asks.

"Well, first you did the right thing and apologised even when it was a late apologie. You didn't apologise because you knew you had to. You apologised because you wanted to. By the sounds of things you're grandfather has no good qualities." Sean explained.

"I still have a long way to go to be a decent person," Chad says.

"I think you're already halfway there, Chad," Ashley commented.

"Why are all these photo albums out?" Chad asked.

"Oh, just some cheesy family tradition," Alexandra answered. Ashley just rolls her eyes.

"The only family tradition we had was my grandpa trying to assassinate me behind my parents' back," Chad responds, ending it with a small chuckle.

"Well, our family tradition is less violent," Sean spoke up.

"Every year on the anniversary the Dark Curse was broken we take a picture of us and write down a letter for someone we care about whose either passed or not with us for the moment. One where we write down all the wishes we have for them and burn them in a small bonfire." Ashley explains.

"That really does sound cheesy but a very nice tradition. I'm in." Chad replies. Alexandra then tosses a pen and small notepad to Chad who catches them with ease. All three letters take roughly forty-minutes to write no one knowing what each other are writing.

* * *

Once the letters were written the three walk into the kitchen and open the door to the back garden. Now in the back garden, Sean starts the bonfire and the three stand a safe distance around it.

"Always loved bonfires," Alexandra said.

"My parents' never let me anywhere near bonfires, after the whole sneaking out to their private gardens instantiate, I was always watched by a nanny or one of them. It was until I was eleven that I found myself capable of sneaking out here and there." Chad replied.

"So, this is your first bonfire up close than." Ashley assumes.

"Yes, I was lucky to learn to cut with scissors or cut up my own food," Chad spoke.

"Well, trust me, Chad, my parents aren't that protective. Only when it comes to dating." Alexandra says.

"What can't help but want the best for my daughter," Sean spoke up.

"What did you put in your letter if you don't mind? I notice no name on the front." Ashley requests.

"I-I a lot of things, things I should have said but know the person will never listen. And a wish for my parents." Chad answers. The three then burn their letters one by one.

Eventually, only Chad and Alexandra are in the back garden alone. While Sean and Ashley are preparing dinner. As Chad stares at the bonfire, Alexandra is watching Chad.

"A penny for your thoughts," Alexandra commented, earning Chad's attention who turns and faces her.

"My thoughts aren't really anything special," Chad replies.

"I beg to differ," Alexandra said.

"Earlier when I turned up at the door, you guys didn't look at me how most people who have seen my true appearance look at me disgusted. Even my parents in Auradom who love me can't stand my true appearance for more than two minutes. Only Marcel looked at me the way you three look at me now when you see without the glamour." Chad tells Alexandra.

"I know this sounds cheesy but its what's in the inside that matters not what's on the outside. Glamour or no glamour you're still Chad." Alexandra responded.

"It's funny, Alex but these past few weeks here with you, I can't help but not see you as the sister I never had," Chad confessed.

"Well, I'm flattered and just between the two of us, you're the brother I've always wanted," Alexandra told Chad.

"When they figure out a way to undo the spell that brought me and the vks here. Does that mean everyone that was brought here will be taken back?" Chad questions.

"I'm not sure, Chad. Wait, in your letter the wish for your parents. It wasn't really a wish for them. It was you wishing to stay here to not return to Auradom," Alexandra realised.

"Yeah, a waste of a wish, I know b..." Chad starts.

"NO! Nothing you wish is a waste, Chad we want you to stay to be with us these past few weeks have been amazing, brilliant. We love for you to stay you're our family. My parents have been talking with the Mills sisters to figure out a way to re-open the portals for those who want to go back to Auradom. Without having you to leave to. At dinner, they plan on asking if you want to stay." Alexandra tells Chad, who stares at her in total shock. He thought they only took him in because they feel obligated to.

"Really?" Chad said.

"Yes, they no we want you here," Alexandra replies.

"Dinner," Ashley calls out from the kitchen.

"Come on tonight is steak stew, and whatever special dietary requirements you have brother," Ashley spoke as she grabbed one of Chad's hands and the two walk into the kitchen. Chad just smiles.

End of chapter 31.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

After her conversation with Ben and proclaiming that she won't return to Auradom until she knows the identity of the witch who is capable of ending Rumplestiltskin and where to find that witch. Mal returns to Maleficent and Lily's home. She finds the door is already open, which she wasn't surprised at after, all who would be foolish enough to try and take on this Maleficent? Mal enters the house and is surprised to only find Maleficent sat in an armchair near a lit fireplace.

"Where Lily?" Mal asked.

"She's in the back garden trying to conjure a small but concentrated fireball in dragon form," Maleficent answered.

"That's cool," Mal said.

"I thought it would give us chance to speak," Maleficent replies.

"Speak about what?" Mal asks.

"Something that weighs heavy on your heart, I have seen the look you have on so many people," Maleficent replied.

"I-I really don't things happen and I get through it as the daughter of Maleficent should," Mal says. Maleficent sighs, she had hoped this conversation would go a little easier. Mal has already had this conversation about Wolfe two too many times for her liking.

"No one just gets through something even children of villains don't. Often hiding from what you don't want to address can only make it last longer the pain." Maleficent spoke.

"I learned the hard way from my mother there are some things mothers and daughters don't share everything especially hardships. And that goes for doppelgänger versions of mothers too." Mal tells Maleficent.

"You maybe be right that there are some things that even mothers and daughters don't share. But I don't share all your mother's traits for one, I'm a much better dresser." Maleficent responds. Mal sighed before sitting down on the armchair that opposite Maleficent.

"This, what I'm about to say it's not something I find easy to tell," Mal warns Maleficent. Maleficent just nods before speaking.

"Take all the time you need Mal," Maleficent said. Mal takes a deep breath before recalling her past with Wolfe from how they met to the friendship they developed. To how Wolfe died. There were many times Maleficent wanted to pull Mal into a hug to comfort her there and then. But she knew, she had to hear the full story.

"You did all that you could Mal," Maleficent starts.

"It doesn't feel like it, I should have ended Uma and her crew years before then," Mal responded. Maleficent was silent for a moment she knows all to well the desire for revenge, the hope that revenge will bring some form of everlasting comfort but like so few realise that revenge is merely a temporary solution!

"Regret is a powerful emotion and so is revenge. You can never truly know whether Wolfe's time was then or just brought on early because of those horrible children. But what I can tell you, Mal is that from personal revenge won't bring you closure or peace its a mere temporary relief. If revenge brought true peace, I would have ended Snow and her price long before now." Maleficent told Mal.

"The only thing that has been getting me through this past year is that one day, I'll see her again and punish those who hurt her," Mal confessed.

"You will see her again Mal when its time," Maleficent says.

"I didn't just fail her the world did. I just want her back I want to see that smile of hers to hear her laugh. To see have the life she deserved. Lily told me, it might be possible to bring her back." Mal replies.

"Resurrections are incredibly difficult and the consequences can be dire," Maleficent warned Mal.

"But there has to be a way," Mal protests.

"The first question you have to ask yourself Mal, would Wolfe want to come back when she has been gone for so long? Are you ready to take on the responsibilities of not just seeking and completing a resurrection but the aftermath." Maleficent said.

"I would do anything to get her back," Mal tells Maleficent.

"There only person I know that would be equipped or will have some knowledge on how to resurrect your friend and that is Hades," Maleficent says.

"Hades won't help us, he's strict no one on the Isle has ever seen him. Melinda and Marcel were rumoured to have travelled to the Underworld but no one believes that it's not possible." Mal points out.

"Not Auradom's, Hades. Our Hades, he was aware of Auradom's existence before any of us, he could shed some light for us," Maleficent replied.

As they walk over to the farmhouse, the two continue to talk.

"There more isn't there Mal, I doubt Wolfe's passing went without notice," Maleficent spoke.

"No, it didn't her passing was the talk of the Isle for days, so was Uma and her crew's beating," Mal responds.

"The news reached your mother didn't it." Maleficent assumed.

"Yes, and it didn't lead to one of our best mother-daughter moments," Mal says.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

After, Wolfe's funeral, Mal decided despite her friends' offer to walk back home alone. She needed time alone to think about what happens now also, she knew her mother would notice her large absence. The walk from the pier back home wasn't long enough in Mal's opinion but she knew she had to return and get some rest. Right now her dreams were her only sanctuary, her temporary safe haven. Mal found her mother sat on her throne in a fit of laughter which was odd to see.

"Mother, what has tickled your scales?" Mal asks.

"Aha scales not too cliché. I've heard some fantastic news," Maleficent replies.

"Aurora and Philip have died?" Mal asked.

"Not that fantastic Mal, but brilliant none the less," Maleficent said.

"Their child has been in some bad accident and is in critical condition." Mal assumed.

"NO! You're always outside these four walls, you must have heard one of Rumplestiltskin's slaves has died. Uma's crew did her in." Maleficent spoke. Mal finds herself frozen this is what her mother is laughing about Wolfe's passing? She knows her mother is cruel but still this is a new low.

"Oh, no I guess the child's passing wasn't as big news to the children of the Isle compared to that of the adults," Mal responds, doing her best to conceal her true emotions.

"Rumplestiltskin was disappointed one less good worker. But I did point out the benefits to him," Maleficent says.

"Benefits?" Mal responds confused slightly.

"Yes, I told him, he wouldn't have to take the mutt for walks any more," Maleficent spoke, laughing once more. As Maleficent's words sink in, Mal couldn't help but find herself filled with rage. This rage quickly boils and overflows provoking Mal into slapping Maleficent with her right hand across Maleficent's face. Shocking both mother and daughter!

"You!" Maleficent shouted outrage, that her daughter struck. Mal takes a few steps back she did it she actually slapped her mother for saying cruel and malicious things about Wolfe. How could I have been so foolish? Mal thought to herself all I had to do was hide my emotions and wait until I was far away from my mother.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

"Your mother was deserving of that slap. But still, I don't think Wolfe would have wanted you to react that way." Maleficent says.

"I know but I couldn't help it my anger, rage everything just got too much. This is how I learned the hard way about my mother's fury." Mal replied.

"I can't imagine her reaction was a positive one," Maleficent said.

"No, it certainly wasn't I was beaten for a week and was lucky to get a few sips of water," Mal recalled sadly.

"You didn't deserve that your mother has no idea how special the gift of a child is," Maleficent tells Mal.

"My mother's ability to love has never been much," Mal responded.

End of chapter 32.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

 **Flashback:**

Right now, over at some lake under moonlight, we have the man Helena danced with at the ball only a few days prior. The man has just finished setting up what he deems to be in his eyes the perfect date one befitting for someone he sees as a goddess.

"I'm impressed," Helena commented making her arrival known. The man looks up from the small table he had put up and decorated and laid out with food and wine.

"Already and here I thought you were someone much harder to please," The man replied.

"Don't let that compliment get to your head now," Helena warned. The man just chuckled.

"You really do get more beautiful every day," The man complimented.

"Before we continue, I still don't know your name," Helena says.

"I thought women like a mystery," The man responds.

"Some of us do but sometimes, but I don't like a mystery I can't solve," Helena said.

"Perhaps, you will figure out my name tonight Helena," The man spoke before leading her over to the table. The man pours her some wine into a glass and then pours some wine into a glass of his own. Helena takes a small sip of the wine, before speaking.

"Excellent wine, you really do have good taste," Helena tells the man.

"Only the best for Helena Salvatore," The man replied.

* * *

The two talked, ate and drank for hours before the man got out of his seat and walked over to Helena and offered her, his hand.

"Care to dance?" The man offered.

"There no music," Helena pointed out.

"There always music," The man says, Helena accepted his hand and the two start to dance.

"My father use to take me to this part of the woodlands, as a child," Helena revealed.

"I asked your friend Josette about any place you hold dear to your heart, and she answered." The man reveals, Helena lets out a small laugh one that shows her surprise.

"You really are a man of many talents, how did you know Josette is my best friend?" Helena asks.

"Well, I did my research I noticed not many spoke fondly of you, to their idiocy and came across Josette and her husband Josh. The moment I expressed my desire in wanting to create the perfect date for you, she practically gave me a four-page list." The man explains.

"Now you really are growing on me," Helena told the man.

"Josette told me this is a bittersweet place for you," The man says.

"Yes, as a child whenever my mother was feeling generous, she would allow me to spend a day with my father all by myself out of the tower. We use to bake things in the morning then in the afternoon and evening he would bring me here in this very lake, he taught me how to swim." Helena recalled with a smile, her father was definitely her favourite out of her parents. She knows her mother loved both her daughters equally but was never proud of Helena's decision to not marry into royalty and have an heir to secure her place.

"That sounds lovely, I never had much luck with either of my parents," The man confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What were your parents like?" Helena requested.

"My father was a paranoid man, feared that we would take his place in the hierarchy and my mother well, she just stood there and never protected us unless it came to my eldest brother." The man tells Helena.

"And what of your siblings?" Helena pried.

"We don't really get along whenever I go to visit them, they wish I wasn't there I don't fit their expectations and they see me as someone to be looked down upon on." The man spoke.

"I guess we have more things in common than I thought not on the best terms with our siblings and both surrounded by fools," Helena said.

"However, tonight we're not in the presence of any fool. Tonight it's just us the starts," The man responded.

"I wish, I met you before I met Rumplestiltskin before I married him before he became the beast he now is," Helena confesses to the man.

"I wish I met you a long time ago too, but Helena why fight Rumplestiltskin? Josette tells me most of the kingdoms, this newly formed Auradom show no gratitude for what you do. Many still associate you with Rumplestiltskin and refuse to acknowledge all the good you have and will accomplish." The man asked.

"I guess, I feel compelled to no one else in any kingdom has the power to go against him, Josette is the last of the fairies, he slaughtered all the others. Whenever I hear that he's taken a child, I always picture what if that was my child that he took? I would want someone to stand by our side to defend any children he would come for. I was naive and foolish when I married him, he tricked me used me for my power. I want to punish him to put things right." Helena answered.

"You really are too good for the people of these kingdoms and this new Auradom," The man told Helena.

"My father taught me, that its what's in our heart and our actions that define us, not what other people say or believe about us," Helena said.

"Wise man," The man commented.

"Something tells me, you would have and still could be a brilliant mother one full of compassion, understanding and intelligence." The man says.

"In all truth, I can't remember a time when I didn't want children but there are so many obstacles, and the men in my life past and present never seem to be willing to face those obstacles with me," Helena replies.

"I hope I am not included with those men, you mention because Helena, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." The man said.

"Oh really? If we were to reach a point where we would wed. Would you be willing to raise a Pershing firstborn witch or wizard/warlock? We firstborns have immense power sometimes too much that we don't need especially for a child. I once set fire to a whole village, when I was seven." Helena requests.

"There is not a fire too hot or a monsoon too large to put me off raising a child with you," The man responded. Helena is stunned at the man's confidence in his attitude.

"It's not just power, Pershing witches are mostly associated with evil, while most of us are pleasant are you telling me, you would be willing to tolerate any form of hate and prejudice that should arise?" Helena challenged.

"I won't tolerate any form of hate or prejudice that should arise to you, I will end those who should come after you," The man responds.

"Mystery man clearly is more open-minded than most. You really are a gift sent from Olympus," Helena said with a smile.

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 33.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

Neal and Marcel leave the animal centre only to bump into David. David is surprised to see the two boys together he hasn't yet met Marcel only heard about him through other residents of Storybrooke.

"I thought you were with Emma kid," David said.

"I was but something came up and Emma and Merlin were needed," Neal replies.

"Oh, care to introduce me to your friend," David says.

"Oh, this is Marcel and Marcel this is my dad," Neal spoke. Marcel looks at David for a moment.

"I guess you look more like your mother, Neal except for the smile," Marcel commented.

"I get that a lot," Neal responded.

"I guess in our family its more like mother like son and like father like daughter," David quipped.

"Is family night on tonight?" Neal asks.

"Should be it won't be the same since Henry and Violet are still on their honeymoon," David answers.

"Cool, I've got to go and pick up April's presents for her birthday or she will kill me," Neal said.

"April still not telling your mom about her yet?" David asked.

"Nope why tell her when it's early days, if she found out now she probably start picking a wedding venue." Neal joked.

"See you at five," David says before walking away.

"You have a girlfriend now that is a surprise," Marcel commented.

"Oh, really and why is it?" Neal questioned annoyed.

"Well call it intuition but I think you're more like me romance wise," Marcel answered.

"You clearly don't know anything about me," Neal replies.

"Or I know more about you than you care to admit," Marcel said with a smirk. A few seconds later, Neal receives a text from Emma. Neal reads the text before quickly responding.

"Great news! Emma and Merlin senior have dealt with the problem. Merlin is on his way now." Neal tells Marcel.

"So donor boy's hands are free now from watching me," Marcel joked.

"Something like that but then again if you decide to stay in Storybrooke, we might get to spend some more time together charity case," Neal responded before walking away with a smile.

* * *

Merlin then appears not too long after in a poof of smoke. Merlin catches Marcel's small chuckle and grin.

"I see someone has had a good time," Merlin comments, alerting Marcel to his presence. Marcel turns around and faces Merlin.

"Maybe I did maybe this place isn't hell after, all," Marcel replied.

"And what makes you say that since you've been here you've been determined to get back to Auradom and complete the ritual?" Merlin asks.

"Well for one the people in this town aren't as irritating and annoying as those in Auradom, there no Isle of the Lost. And my mother isn't here. But still, I need to complete the ritual with my friends to ensure our safety." Marcel told Merlin.

"What makes you believe that completing the ritual will keep you safe and happy?" Merlin questioned.

"I guess because the ritual will make me and my friends the strongest beings in existence and my mother taught me as well as the Isle that when you have power people fear you and won't try to harm you. I'll be happy because I won't have to fear anything I guess." Marcel spoke.

"It doesn't matter how much power you have you will never be immune to pain and sadness they are apart of life just as much as happiness and joy," Merlin tells Marcel.

"When I go back to Auradom, I need all the protection, I can get it isn't like anybody would miss me here," Marcel mumbled.

"What makes you say that about not being missed here?" Merlin questions.

"All I've really done here is cause trouble it's not like I have any redeeming qualities," Merlin responds.

"I've quite enjoyed your company," Merlin says.

"You have!" Marcel spoke stunned.

"Yes, you've proved quite entertaining and refreshing you remind me a little of my apprentice during his early years," Merlin said.

"I thought that throwing you across the ballroom and everything else would put you off," Marcel confessed.

"I'm not that easily put off. My question is though how did you cope without your magic according to Neal's text you didn't try to take the enchanted band off your hand which restricts your magic?" Merlin replies.

"I-I honestly getting the band off was the least of my problems for one, I noticed the band magic was fading but still strong. I could cast basic spells but still, magic for some reason was the least of my problems. Neal's company wasn't that terrible actually almost pleasant. I forgot I didn't have magic until I was five." Marcel tells Merlin.

"The question you really have to ask yourself is what do you truly want in life," Merlin spoke. Marcel is silent for a few minutes thinking before answering.

"I want to stay here I want a home, I want my friends to be safe. I want to find love, I want the love of a family. I want to fall in love I don't want to be associated with my mother's crimes. I want to be recognised as my own person. I want my father's blessing to move on I want his forgiveness." Marcel confesses.

"I believe you already have his blessing and I think if he was here right now he would tell you that you don't need his forgiveness, you didn't cause his death that was the act of others, not you," Merlin says.

"You really think so?" Marcel asked.

"I do," Merlin responded.

"If only I had a place to say," Marcel said.

"I do," Marcel spoke confused slightly.

"On the condition that you don't practice any more Dark Magic and you stop throwing Chad with magic," Merlin replied.

"I think I can do that," Marcel said. Just then seconds later Marcel gasps in pain when two runic sighs burn onto his left arm.

"What's wrong?" Merlin questioned out of concern.

"A summoning, Hagon and Melinda need me," Marcel answered.

End of chapter 34.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

Over at Zelena's farmhouse, we have the Ultimate Three standing around the breakfast/dinner table. Hagon places the crystal which holds Evie's eyesight on the top of the table.

"Are we sure that Grimhilde's daughter is the key to freeing Hades?" Marcel asks.

"Yes, I cast a spell to reveal who was a threat to me, it showed her. Plus when I stole her eyesight, my mother's spirit in my pendant interfered. She messed up my spell. The crystal shouldn't have cracks. Soon my spell will collapse and Evie will have her sight again." Hagon answers.

"Well, if you can't kill her what can we do?" Marcel asked.

"I have no idea, a sleeping curse is a big no, with barely a snap of his fingers, he will just reverse it," Hagon replies.

"Why would she want to interfere with your spell?" Melinda questions.

"No, idea. I didn't think she had the power to or that a spirit could still perform magic." Hagon responds.

"Maybe, they do it isn't like our parents would teach us everything they know. Otherwise, we would have been long gone the moment we had access to our magic." Melinda said.

"If what they say is true about the Pershing line of witches, wouldn't Evie be incredibly powerful? As an only child, she would have inherited firstborn magic." Marcel points out.

"Perhaps, but I doubt it the only act of magic, we experience was her interfering with our spell," Hagon says.

"However, she never really got a chance to hone her magic only her potion skills. Unlike you two you were only on the Isle for a short amount of time compared to the rest of us. And when we became friends you allowed us some time in the Underworld, where we had access to magic. Mal's magic alone wouldn't have been able to mess up our spell to this stage. Evie must be powerful naturally but without experience or desire to practice magic. She might not be threat magic wise." Melinda spoke.

"Still, I don't want to take any risks, well all know the consequences. If my father should walk freely," Hagon tells his friends.

"Hagon this banishment spell cast by the other gods, how exactly does it involve Evie?" Marcel questioned.

"From what Patrick told me, is that they bound it to the life and soul of his true love's child. On a certain day or event, she will go to him where he sacrifices her and uses her blood to break the spell and once it's broken it can't be recast." Hagon explains.

"A witch's magic lies within their blood. What if he needs to absorb her magic from her blood to break the spell?" Melinda starts.

"And if perhaps Evie didn't have her magic, if it was destroyed. Then perhaps, the sacrifice won't work, she is useless." Marcel cuts in.

"Our issue here is that from the spell books, we've studied we need to be standing next to her to perform the spell with her consent. Or we need to use Representational Magic, and the ingredients to create the object represents her magic might be hard to find." Hagon replies.

"And your mother," Melinda added to the list of issues.

"Excuse me," Hagon says.

"She tampered with your spell to blind Evie, she might try and interfere with this spell," Melinda explained.

"Speaking of families issues, I kind of have some news interesting news," Marcel said.

"Do tell," Hagon responds. Marcel takes in a deep breath, oh Olympus, he has no idea how they are going to react! What if they think he's betraying them? Or that he doesn't care about them? What if they take his news as that he only cares about his happiness?

"I-I've decided that once we've dealt with everything that I'm going to stay here in Storybrooke," Marcel blurts out.

"Wait what?" Melinda and Hagon shout.

"I want to stay here guys, I want to have a fresh start, we wanted that power for protection from our parents and anybody else on the Isle and Auradom. But here we have no enemies." Marcel says.

"But this isn't our home," Hagon said, not wanting to hurt his friend but they don't belong in Storybrooke. Even if they wished they did belong.

"But it can be, if we all want it think about it. Here we have no enemies if we can tap back into the power that brought us here." Marcel pointed out.

"But aren't we forgetting the other four vks and the Auradom kid?" Melinda asked.

"I can totally see them getting in the way of this," Hagon spoke.

"Oh, please their magic skill can't beat ours. And besides maybe if we all get together, we can create a new spell strong enough to fit everyone needs. And Hagon who knows, we might still be able to break the sleep-immortality spell." Marcel said.

* * *

The three decided to get some fresh air and leave the farmhouse. A few seconds later, Hagon's talisman shines brightly for a second alerting Hagon of something. Hagon quickly grabs Melinda and shouts move the three jump into different directions avoiding a massive bolt of thunder and lightning striking them from the ground! When the smoke fades the three see Hilda, daughter of Hercules and Megara standing before them holding a sword.

"Time to die cousin!" Hilda shouted as she starts to approach. The other three quickly get up.

"Back off, you spark girl," Melinda snapped using her magic conjure a powerful gust of wind to throw Hilda back into a tree. Then Marcel steps using his magic to enchant the trees' branches nearby to grab Hilda and to restrict her.

"I'm warning you, Hilda, you are in the presence of three of the most powerful magic users. You can't win this fight step down now." Marcel threatened. Hilda just laughs before breaking free from the branches.

"Strong but not powerful, if you were truly powerful you wouldn't have messed up this much. But that doesn't matter because I'm going to fix it when I end you three, I can restore the bolt claim your collective power and get those who actually earned their place in Auradom back home." Hilda snipped.

"Just as egotistical as her father and grandfather. If you are so mighty, so intelligent you would have gotten here much sooner cousin." Hagon responded. Hagon could sense Hilda's anger beginning to simmer.

"Enough its time to end the abomination of the Olympian line!" Hilda yells, before conjuring a dozen bolts of thunder and lightning and throws them at the three. Marcel and Melinda each grab one of Hagon's hands and the three quickly chant a spell in a lost forgotten language to most people. Using their collective power to create a shield that absorbs Hilda's multiple bolts of thunder and lightning. The Ultimate Three then let go of the hands of each other.

"Oh, so you're giving up now, I'll tell you what if there is anything left of you, after we finish you, I'll put in a jar and send it to your father." Hagon joked with a smirk. Hagon then makes a fist channelling his magic to start attacking blood vessels in Hilda's head bringing her pain and discomfort. Hilda holds onto her head with both her hands and takes a few steps back.

"I have a better idea," Hilda says still in pain she uses one of her hands to summon a twister of wind to grab Marcel and Melinda, she then stripes Marcel and Melinda of their voices, so they can't call out or cast spells. Marcel and Melinda find themselves way up high in the sky constantly rotating at high speeds with thunder and lightning starting to appear.

"Never bring mortals to a Demi-god fight cousin, now you have a choice save those worthless, filthy friends of yours or finish me, you don't have the strength for both." Hilda chuckled, Hilda never loses a battle, she will finish all three! Hagon needed to do both, he couldn't let his friends be killed. And he couldn't let Hilda be a threat to them. Hagon uses his remaining free hand to cast another spell to counter Hilda's spell. Hagon forced to use more of his magical strength to counteract Hilda's spell. Hilda no longer finds the spell, Hagon used to attack blood vessels in her head painful, she quickly grabs the sword, she lost grip of earlier and drives it through Hagon's chest from behind. Hagon lets' out a small scream drops his hand, he was using to cast his counterspell and turns around to see Hilda standing with a smile.

"Enjoy rotting in Tartarus, cousin." Hilda laughed, Hagon never falls to the ground in pain and horror. Hilda then uses her magic to end her twister and to make the thunder and lightning vanish. Marcel and Melinda fall from the sky, Hilda does return their voices wanting to hear their cries and pleas not to be killed. Marcel and Melinda used their magic to make their landing a lot softer.

* * *

Melinda and Marcel seeing Hagon lying on the floor from a great distance not moving fear for the worse they run towards Hilda and Hagon.

"YOU, I'll end you for this!" Melinda snapped as she threw the most powerful blast of magic, she could summon at Hilda who is to slow to block it but only gets knocked back a few steps and she chuckles.

"You actually made me bleed a little, you are stronger than I thought. But don't be sad, Melinda, Marcel. You won't remember him, you won't remember anything after I shatter your souls." Hilda spoke, she then uses her magic to paralyse Marcel before grabbing Melinda's head with her hands and she starts chanting. A few seconds later just as Hilda gets into the third verse were Melinda's screams can be heard. Hilda's hands sudden start to burn at an alarming rate, she hisses and lets go of Melinda's head and ends her chant. Hilda, Melinda and Marcel then hear an object drop to the ground. Hilda turns and to her shock yet the other two's relief Hagon is standing before them!

"That's impossible, the sword of Hagon was created by the gods to kill you," Hilda said confused and a little scared she takes a step back and moves slightly away from Melinda.

"My father found a way around that sword years ago. Now, this is just a silly flesh wound healing as we speak." Hagon responded, he then with a click of his fingers breaks Hilda's paralysing spell, she placed on Marcel. Hilda goes to conjure some more of her magic, but Hagon just muttered three words in a language that belonged to the Underworld, causing her magic to be blocked. She then tries to run but finds herself stuck.

"I despise those who run from battle," Hagon commented.

"Hagon, what are you going to do?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Nothing she doesn't deserve, I'm going to do what she almost did to you, Melinda." Hagon answers. Hilda's face goes pale.

"That's not possible, you don't have the power to do it alone, it would take at least three Demi-gods to shatter another Demi-god's soul," Hilda tells Hagon still attempting to move but is unable.

"Not necessarily, Hilda, that law the other gods put in place so that my father could never start a family for what he did to your father. Well, it wasn't just a random mortal who fell for him, it was Helena Salvatore, you must know her name, t..." Hagon starts.

"The most powerful witch, of the Pershing line," Hilda interrupts.

"Yes, so now you see my reasoning as to why I can shatter your soul with no one help." Hagon chuckled, this was it, she came for him and she lost. Hagon then places his hands on each side of Hilda's face.

"N...No, please no," Hilda begs.

"Why should I, Hilda? You condemned me before ever meeting me. You have no idea what's it like to be punished for your father's crimes. You have no idea what it feels like to be afraid of one of the people who brought you into this world. To be cursed to live a life you don't want to. To have your own family come after you when you're merely an hour old." Hagon snapped.

"He shouldn't have accessed to that kind of power yet, Melinda," Marcel whispered to Melinda when he walked over to her. Melinda agreed until she saw Hagon's talisman lying on the ground where Hagon was only a few minutes ago. Melinda quickly picks it up and runs back over to Marcel and Hagon.

"It's a fate which I don't deserve, I came here to do my job," Hilda says.

"Not a good enough reason Hilda, if there anything left of your body, I really will make sure to give it to your father," Hagon replied. Melinda steps in-between Hilda and Hagon surprising the other three.

"What are you doing Melinda?" Hagon questioned.

"Stopping you from making a mistake," Melinda answered.

"She was going to shatter your soul and Marcel's, I'm protecting us all." Hagon protests.

"I know you mean that now, I want her dead myself but we have to think practical if can come across here so can other people. Maybe even the gods. We have to have leverage. What better than the granddaughter of the king of the gods." Melinda told Hagon.

"A soul trapped, and the mere threat of her soul being shattered will make them think twice," Marcel spoke up. Hagon sighs it does sound like a better plan which is a pity.

"Fine, but I'm still going to make sure it hurts her the spell," Hagon said, Marcel and Melinda smile. Melinda steps aside allowing Hagon to rip out Hilda's spirit with his magic and banishing it into the talisman. Melinda then places the talisman back over Hagon's neck. He then uses his magic to render Hilda's body to ash.

"I'm kind of glad you keep that talisman on all the time, you're already dangerous when you're angry with it on never mind when it's off," Marcel commented.

"Got to give Patrick credit, he does know how to make talisman manage excess massive amounts of power more easily," Hagon replied.

"We'll head to Evie first, considering, Hagon blinded her, she might take the most time convincing," Melinda says.

End of chapter 35.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

Right now, we have Carlos and Jay over at Cruella's estate in the gardens. While Cruella, Aladdin and Jasmine watch the two from the inside. Carlos is watching as Jay is showing off with genie magic, he has only recently acquired.

"No way, how can you already be skilled, in magic to this stage?" Carlos asks.

"I guess when I became a genie, I was given first-class magic skills by default." Jay assumes.

"As cool as all of this is Jay aren't you worried about the possibility that you may never be human again?" Carlos asked.

"No, of course not once everything is dealt with Aladdin and Jasmine will just wish me free," Jay answers.

"Are you sure its that simple Jay? A lot of things have been messed up who knows how this universe magic affects people from ours." Carlos points out.

"Carlos, everything is sorted, let's just enjoy me being a genie right now. I'm practically invincible." Jay says before conjuring a knife, he then drives it into his chest! Carlos shouts no. But seconds later Jay just laughs. The knife just vanishes and the wound heals within seconds and Jay seems to show no sign of pain.

"JAY!" Carlos shouts horrified.

"What? Carlos, not a single scar, I can't be killed as a genie," Jay responded, not understanding Carlos's reaction.

"That's not the point Jay, you just played with your own life barely three seconds ago." Carlos snapped.

"And I'm fine as a genie, I'm practically untouchable," Jay spoke.

"But what if you weren't granted the full abilities of a genie by the lamp since the lamp belongs in this universe? You could have died Jay! I would have to explain to Mal and Evie, why you had to be an idiot." Carlos replied.

"Alright Carlos man, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," Jay apologised.

"I know Jay, I gotta ask for a favour," Carlos says.

"What kind of a favour?" Jay asks.

"I need a wish," Carlos answered.

"You're gonna have to ask Aladdin and Jasmine since they own the lamp," Jay responds.

* * *

The two enter the mansion and find Cruella, Aladdin and Jasmine. Cruella as always is carrying a glass of gin.

"Miss Jasmine and Aladdin, sir I was hoping you could let me use one of the two remaining wishes." Carlos requests.

"What on earth for young man?" Jasmine asked.

"I need one of the two wishes to see Jane, my girlfriend something feels wrong and I can't explain it," Carlos tells the three adults.

"We don't know how the magic used to bring you all here would react with the genie magic here to reverse the damage." Aladdin points out.

"I'm not asking you to reverse the damage with a wish. I know that is too dangerous, I'm asking for you to use a wish to let me see Jane take me there." Carlos replied.

"NO! I absoluteness forbid it." Cruella declared.

"Cruella, miss. I appreciate your concern but Jane, she's special and right now this is the best and safest way for me to see her. No one from our end is powerful enough to enchant a looking glass that can let me talk to her from here." Carlos tells Cruella.

"It's insane, Carlos for all you know is that if you use one of their wishes. The magic that brought you here could kill you." Cruella pointed out.

"I know the risks and I accept them, I need to see her again its been too long," Carlos replies.

"I suppose since its the boy's choice, we should respect it," Aladdin said.

"Aladdin, we have to take in the possible risks." Jasmine protests.

"The boy already has, Jay, I wish for you to use your magic to take Carlos to see his Jane," Aladdin wished, Carlos smile happy.

"Your will is my command master," Jay says before clicking his fingers granting the wish, seconds later Carlos collapses onto the floor shocking the four present!

* * *

Right now in Auradom, we have Jane alone with her mother's corpse. After Rumplestiltskin left them Mulan had to inform the leaders of Auradom and the other kingdoms of Fairy Godmother's murder. Those in hiding wanted to comfort Jane, however, she found an old sealing potion belonging to her mother in the room and used it to keep people out leaving her alone with her mother. Carlos finds himself standing behind Jane who is crouched down over her mother still crying.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Carlos asks while he runs over to her and sits down beside her. Carlos is horrified at the sight of Jane's mother corpse lying down.

"Oh, no Jane what happened?" Carlos asked while going to place an arm over Jane only to be shocked when his arm goes straight through her like a ghost?

"No, no, no why? I need to be here physically not like this not like some ghost." Carlos snapped.

"Come on mom come back, please. It's not your time mom, you're supposed to be here with me." Jane begs.

"Jane, I'm here everything is going to be okay, I promise," Carlos tells.

"Please, don't leave me, mom, you're all I have left dad can wait a little longer. I can't live without you." Jane says. Carlos is heartbroken, Jane appears to be ignoring him or isn't aware of his presence at all.

"Jane, I'm here everything will be okay, I promise you just tell me, that you can hear me," Carlos told Jane. But Jane shows no sign of being able to hear him.

"I wish Carlos was here," Jane confessed in tears.

"I am here Jane, I'm sitting right next to you," Carlos said trying one last time to make contact with her.

"Why did their spell have to take him? I thought he was happy here with me?" Jane cried.

End of chapter 36.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37.**

 **Flashback:**

Helena appears outside a large cottage that resides by itself in a secluded meadow. A meadow that was created by powerful Light Magic. Helena walks over to the front door which is painted white and has the names Josette and Josh painted in a light blue. She then knocks on the door and waits a minute for the door to be answered.

"Helena, you're right on time," Josh commented.

"I always am when it comes to my best friends," Helena replied. Josh then invites her into the cottage, which she accepts and enters straight away. The two then make their way upstairs with Josh leading Helena. The two enter a room where the two find themselves dodging a wave of magic.

"What's going on?" Helena asks.

"This is what I'm wondering too, we agreed on decorating the nursery together. But she has been doing all through magic and she's constantly changes everything." Josh spoke.

"Helena, what are you doing here?" Josette asked.

"Josh asked me to come and besides, you haven't had a check-up for the baby in three months." Helena answers.

"I'm fine it's just hard picking on a design for a nursery," Josette tells Helena.

"No, you're not sweetie, you've always said you hated the idea of using magic to decorate houses and nurseries etc. because it's less personal and easier." Helena reminds Josette.

"I'm entitled to change my mind, Helena," Josette said.

"Just talk to me sweetie," Helena says.

"It's silly Helena," Josette tells Helena.

"Not if it's important to you sweetie." Helena urged.

"Rumplestiltskin the last time I fought him with the other fairies. After he slaughtered them he said that on one of the days I am truly happy and content he would return and take what I hold dear." Josette recalls Rumplestiltskin's words.

"Josette, sweetheart, I won't let Rumplestiltskin do anything." Josh tried to reassure his wife.

"You can't Joshua, he would crush you! Like he has so many others when it comes to that beast, you're useless." Josette snipped. This comment hurt Josh but he knew his wife was stressed.

"Josh, why don't you leave us for a minute," Helena suggests. Josh nods and then leaves the room leaving Helena and Josette behind alone.

"I know that was a little harsh," Josette spoke.

"Rumplestiltskin can't reach this meadow. Josette, I promise you that Rumplestiltskin won't hurt you in any way. I weakened him immensely, he won't be in any fit stage to practice magic. It gives us time to capture him once and for all." Helena tells Josette.

"I-I just can't lose Josh or this child, when it comes to Rumplestiltskin, I feel useless against him," Josette admits.

"Josette, you're not useless, you made sure he can't enter schools and hospitals that's kept the number of children deaths down a lot. We're family and nothing will happen to Josh or the baby." Helena told Josette.

"Please tell me some good news to keep my mind off Rumplestiltskin," Josette requests.

"Okay, so you know the man I've been seeing for the past three months?" Helena questions.

"Yes," Josette says.

"I finally know his name," Helena revealed.

"Which is," Josette replied.

"Hagon, his name is Hagon isn't that sweet?" Helena spoke.

"That is a sweet name anything else?" Josette questioned.

"No, he proposed," Helena answered showing the engagement ring to Josette.

"After three months and you accepted! Helena, don't you think it's too soon?" Josette asks.

"I know it's quick but whenever I'm with him, I feel complete. He understands me as a whole he isn't afraid of the whole Pershing bloodline, he doesn't judge me for my ex-husband's crime. He treats me like I'm the most important person in the world. I need your support Josette, I can't marry him without your and Josh's blessing." Helena told Josette.

"I just want you to be happy Helena, you deserve so much. I'll tell you what why don't you invite him over for dinner one day this week introduced us to him." Josette suggested.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Helena says.

"Good," Josette spoke.

"Now are you going to put the wand down and decorate the nursery with Josh without any magic?" Helena asked.

"Yes," Josette answered.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

Meanwhile over at Regina's mansion, we have Regina sat down on the couch next to Evie with Emma and Zelena standing.

"I'm so sorry Evie, I never thought a sleeping spell would affect me since I put wards in place after Rumple put me to sleep." Regina apologises.

"It's okay just get me my sight back please," Evie responded.

"I have to study his magic first, mind telling me what occurred to make him take your sight." Regina requests.

"Not entirely somehow he figured out we're cousins which was a surprise and that he wanted to punish me for my mother turning his mother blind and some prophcey relating to his father," Evie replied.

"Well, we're going to have to have a conversation with him about stealing someone's sight," Emma spoke up. Seconds later, Melinda, Marcel and Hagon appear before them emerging from blue flames. The cracked crystal in Hagon's right arm which holds Evie's sight then shatters thanks to Helena's magic freeing Evie's sight which then travels to Evie's eyes restoring her sight.

"YOU!" Evie snapped getting up from the couch.

"Ready for round two?" Hagon snipped.

"Hagon, enough remember why we're here." Melinda scolded.

"Sorry," Hagon apologised to Melinda.

"Do you have any idea how twisted and cruel blinding Evie was?" Emma snaps.

"Trust me its one of the nicest things, I've done," Hagon responds.

"We haven't come for a fight we're here because we believe we can help one another," Marcel spoke up.

"You're lucky you gave Evie, her sight back because if you didn't I would have forced it out of you." Regina snarls.

"Angry mama bear just give them a chance to explain," Emma said.

"I took Evie's sight for two reasons, one for payback for her mother blinding mine and second well it's one of the spells I never had the opportunity until now to cast, plus she was going to ensure my doom soon," Hagon admits.

"We're here because we think if we use our collective with Evie's and Mal's magic. We can send back any person from Auradom who wants to return. And that we can stop Evie's destiny from coming to pass." Melinda tells the three adults and Evie.

"What destiny?" Evie asks.

"I'm sure you know my father Hades was trapped in the Underworld by the collective power of the other Olympian Gods and Goddesses," Hagon said.

"Yes," Evie replied.

"Well in order to do so they had to use a special spell which the only loophole was that the life of his true love's sibling's child could free him from his prison. This child would one day be drawn to him and sacrifice herself willingly to him." Hagon explains.

"I would never sacrifice myself willingly to your father, you all must be crazy to believe this prophcey." Evie snipped.

"I have seen many prophecies come to pass, Evelyn your sacrifice is almost certain. But we think we might have a way around it." Hagon replies.

"How so?" Zelena asked.

"Well, if Hades gets the chance to kill Evie upon her death, he would absorb her magic. We believe that if Evie didn't have her magic and was simply mortal she wouldn't be a suitable candidate as there would be no magic to absorb to break the banishment spell." Melinda told Evie and the three adults.

"But you're not certain. This plan is crazy as long as I'm in Storybrooke, he can't get to me." Evie says.

"No, you're wrong it doesn't matter where you are Evelyn. He will get to you whether it is through his minions or something else. You can't escape from him. Hilda, my cousin has already found a way to cross over to Storybrooke, it's just a matter of time before your parents find away. Since our parents, each have the ability to practice magic. All they have to do is use Blood Magic and boom they will be here. Our only chance is to work together." Hagon spoke.

"This destiny thing do you have a rough estimate when it is supposed to happen?" Regina questions.

"No, only Hades and the girl who was chosen will," Melinda answered.

"Then we better get started, we'll all need to be in the same place to come up with a solid plan," Emma said.

End of chapter 37.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38.**

Over at Grimhilde's old estate, we have Doug hanging a few feet off the floor his hands bound by chains. As if he were a lamb in a butcher's. Grimhilde smiles while carrying a blade.

"Three days without sleep, I must admit that is impressive for a peasant." Grimhilde comments.

"We prefer working class," Doug responds.

"You could stop all your suffering now Doug, all you have to do is confess to your crimes," Grimhilde says.

"I-I haven't committed any crime," Doug said looking at Grimhilde directly in the eyes.

"You have I am not a foul, I may have been trapped on the Isle, but I had my spies watch over my daughter. You corrupted her before you she knew her place her life mission. You distracted her ruined her." Grimhilde barked.

"No, I let her be herself, I love her for her," Doug replied, seconds later Grimhilde strikes Doug with the blade across his face.

"I hear people can live without a spline if removed correctly. Would you like to have the chance to experience that? I must admit it does sound like a fun experiment to do." Grimhilde spoke.

* * *

For the next couple of hours, Grimhilde took immense pleasure in the screams coming from Doug. All the while is unaware of her daughter's destiny. Right now deep in the Underworld that lies beneath Auradom and the rest of the world's surface. We have Hades, himself is sat on his stone throne watching the event eating popcorn.

"Enjoy your power while it lasts Grimhilde, you won't have it for much longer," Hades says with a cruel smile forming. He then leaves his throne-room and heads over to a part of the Underworld that can only be accessed by him. In this part of the Underworld lies a garden like no other one made by his magic. In the middle of the garden lies a coffin the bottom made from a tree but the top made of glass. Placing his hands on the top of the coffin, Hades looks directly at Helena whose body lies inside the coffin.

"Oh, my sweet Helena, soon you will be strong enough to return. The prophecy is close to passing. Your niece will die and I will rise and then I will make our family whole. Our little boy has gotten himself into quite some trouble. He gets his rebel streak from you and his hair." Hades spoke fondly. Then with a click of his fingers, Rumplestiltskin appears before him.

"Ah, still obsessed with the witch, I see," Rumplestiltskin commented.

"Careful, Rumple this 'witch' is more valuable than you could imagine," Hades warned.

"When do we put the rest of the plan in motion?" Rumplestiltskin asks, impatient he wanted his immortality and he wants it now.

"Soon, I trust you know what you need to fetch to bring the Pershing witch to me of her own accord," Hades said.

"Of, course Hercules' daughter failed in her task. If what Patrick says is true." Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"Don't ever question my son's reliability! He will take Hagon out of the picture, I have no doubt. Hagon and his little pesky coven had played their part." Hades snipped before making Rumplestiltskin vanish. Hades then spends the next few hours reminiscing about the past.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

The wedding day soon arrives for Helena, she couldn't describe her feelings, there are far too many to compare. All she knew was today, she was going to marry the person she loved with her best friend Josette as her only bridesmaid and maid of honour. While Josh acted took her father's place for walking her down the aisle. The couple decided to hold the ceremony would take place near the lake, they had their first date and where Helena's father use to take her to as a child.

"Are you nervous?" Josette asked.

"A little," Helena confessed.

"Don't be you deserve happiness," Josh said. Helena smiled.

"Thank you both," Helena spoke. The couple is now standing close together. Helena notices the rose is out of place a little on Hades suit and goes to fix it only to accidentally get pricked by a loose thorn. Helena mutters an ow. Hades then carefully examines Helena's pricked finger and gently sucks on the blood. The priest who is actually a recently deceased priest who Hades has made to appear living just for the wedding.

"We are gathered here today to join two people in marriage." The priest starts, time for the vows soon arrives.

"Do you, Hagon Woods, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asks Hades using his mortal alias.

"I do, Helena Salvatore from the night, I met you all I have been able to think about is you. You're the first thing I think about when I'm awake and you're the last thing I think about before I fall asleep. Your beauty knows no bounds to me, I never imagined in my life that I would find someone like you. Every second I spend without is hell. What I feel about you there are no words that can truly describe it." Hades tells Helena before placing the ring onto Helena's finger. Helena wipes away a few tears that started to form in her eyes.

"And do you, Helena Salvatore take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do, Hagon Woods, before we met at the dance, I was miserable. I was alone shunned by all but Josette and Josh. I felt like the whole world was against me and I was fated to never love again. But you came along and opened my heart reminded me that you can't have love without risks. From the moment you met me, you saw me as my own person. You can make me laugh when I'm in my darkest moments. You reminded me that we only have one life and there not to be wasted and if I weren't to marry you, I would have wasted mine. The thought of not waking up next to you in the same bed is terrifying." Helena says before placing a ring onto Hades' finger.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife." The priest announced, there were smiles all round when Helena and Hades kissed.

On the night of their honeymoon, all of a sudden all the flowers across the lands suddenly died! Sending a message which only a few could understand!

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 38.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39.**

 **Flashback:**

A week on the Isle for Marcel yet his rage for Chad has not faded it has only grown. Chad betrayed him, hurt him in a way he never thought possible. When Marcel and his mother was first dropped off on the Isle in chains. That was when the reality of his father's death finally sunk in. Marcel's father the all-powerful wizard or witch of Auradom, who decided to live on the run with the woman he loved. Who was against the idea that magic should be banned just because a few people used it for dark deeds.

Right now Marcel is running with Melinda a new friend one he only made because of their mothers shared history with Merlin.

"I can't believe you wanted to start a fight with Madame Medusa's gang." Melinda snipped.

"All I said that she looks like she's used excessive amounts of lead make up for three decades," Marcel responds.

"Yes and she's also a registered crazy person. Who has no morals what so ever." Melinda says.

"It wouldn't be a problem if we had magic," Marcel spoke.

"Don't brag that you could actually practice magic at some point." Melinda snips. The two find themselves barely dodging arrows little do they know that they have been watched for a couple of days now. Out of nowhere apart of the earth opens up which Marcel, Melinda and Madame Medusa's gang fall down into. Both the gang and Melinda and Marcel quickly jump to their feet.

"End of the road now, maybe we'll send your severed heads to your mothers," One of the gang members said.

"What an excellent idea," Hagon spoke up as he appeared before them coming from the shadows in an entrance to a cave.

"Who the hell are you?" Another gang member demands.

"Someone who has come to end your miserable lives maybe, I'll send your parents your severed heads," Hagon says. The gang members just laugh with a click of his fingers three of the ten gang members' heads are snapped in a mere second.

"That's not possible magic can't be accessed on the Isle," Marcel pointed out.

"We're on Underworld soil, I can practice magic," Hagon responded before using his magic again to set fire to four of the remaining seven gang members the fire so hot it renders them to ash in seconds. He then finally makes another hand gesture to grant the remaining three heart attacks. Marcel and Melinda look at him with awe.

"That's some immense magic," Melinda spoke.

"Just doing my job follow me, we have things to discuss," Hagon tells the two who nods. They thought they better do as he says since he just saved them. As he enters the entrance to the Underworld, Hagon cast a spell under his breath.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

Patrick now in Storybrooke decides to hide in plain sight. He couldn't be seen all he had to do was make sure they couldn't mess up with his father's plans. Hades and Zelena agreed to meet up at Regina's as well as Maleficent and Mal. Jay called saying Carlos was feeling a bit sick and needed to stay put for a while. But they would come shortly. Jay knew they wouldn't buy it for long. Rumple said he would be around later but he had something equally important to do.

Right now, Hagon, Zelena and Hades are sat in Regina's office looking through spellbooks. Hades thought it would be best to keep Hagon apart from Evie and her friend considering they are still not on the best terms.

"Have you guys found the safest power stripping spell yet for Evelyn?" Hagon asked.

"No, we still have some time though," Zelena responds.

"Rather optimistic or idiotic like I was as a child," Hagon said.

"Not really creative with your insults are you?" Zelena says.

"Caught me on a bad day," Hagon replied.

"What do you mean by idiotic as a child?" Hades asked.

"Ever since the sleep cycle spell was placed on me, I spent most my childhood begging for it to be broken or I ran off around the Underworld upset. Whenever my dad was busy with some business he would call Patrick to look after me, he would find me with Cuddles. If he couldn't get Patrick he would just spell a room or section of the Underworld that he put me in normally my bedroom. The spell prevented me from leaving without the consent of him or Patrick." Hagon recalls. Zelena just chuckles.

"The magic equivalent of children's playpen," Zelena giggled, Hagon just shot her a glare.

"How long did he use that spell?" Hades asks.

"He hasn't stopped, what's worse he taught Patrick the damn spell" Hagon answered.

"Would you cut it out Zelena, yes my dad and brother cast the magic equivalent of playpen from six up to now still but less often. At least my m..." Hagon starts.

"Enough, giggling aside are you certain that he gave you pomegranate seeds shortly after birth?" Hades asks.

"Yes, why?" Hagon responded.

"Well, I can't believe I'm going to have to say this Auradom's Underworld is connected to you it will force you to return. Whether any of us like it or not. The most we can do is damage control." Hades said. Hagon looked at Hades in a way that Hades couldn't describe completely the pain was evident. Before the two adults could say anything Hagon fled running out of the room and onto the street. Hades runs after him and to his horror when Hades reaches outside, he sees Hagon held tightly by an older man and unconscious.

"Let him go or else!" Hades threatened.

"Sorry, but I'm quite attached to my baby brother," Patrick spoke with a smirk before vanishing with Hagon in flames!

End of chapter 39.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40.**

There are many places Ben never really planned on going to a cemetery being on the top of the list. Right now, Ben is standing a few steps behind Rumplestiltskin, who is kneeling down in front of a gravestone. Ben watching curiously, Rumplestiltskin although wasn't a massive talker also wasn't the silent type.

"His name wasn't always Neal Cassidy," Rumplestiltskin commented, as he stood up and turned to face Ben.

"It wasn't sir," Ben replied.

"No, he was once called Baelfire, after my godfather, he who died when I was four. I named my son Baelfire in honour of my godfather hoping that I could be as great as a man as he was." Rumplestiltskin explains.

"That was a lovely thing to do. Sir, I don't want to come across as rude but why did he change his name and what could have made him pass so young?" Ben requests hoping he wasn't coming across as being rude and too prying. Rumplestiltskin sighs and takes a deep breath it still wasn't easy for him to acknowledge his mistakes as a parent, his mistakes in life.

"I have made many mistakes in my long life. The biggest mistake I made was how I chose magic over family so many times. Before Baelfire was born my home village and other villages were fighting ogres. Hundreds died everyday men and children. Sometimes women were called however, if they were pregnant they got out of being called to serve. During my service, the group of soldiers, I served with had captured a Seer, she saw into my future and told me, my wife at the time Milah was with child. I was overjoyed, I always wanted children. However, I learned that if I were to stay and fight I would die and leave my child fatherless. So, I crippled myself, I would rather be seen as the village coward and raise my child than be seen as a dead war hero who left a son fatherless." Rumplestiltskin tells Ben. Ben sheds a tear, he never expected to hear such a story, the story of Wolfe was terrible enough.

"That sounds like you made a choice that required a lot of bravery, you risked being seen as by your village people as a coward. When in fact, you were the bravest of them all." Ben responds.

"Sadly, my wife didn't see it that way. She was furious, she would rather have me die and have a pension from the war and marry again freely. Over having a crippled husband and loving father for our child." Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"I-I, sir if she couldn't see the bravery, the selflessness of your decision. Then she sounds like a foul. A child needs a parent who loves them." Ben told Rumplestiltskin.

"You're too kind, not long before Baelfire turned thirteen, the fear of him being forced to serve plagued my mind. I couldn't allow my child, my son to be dragged to his own death. So, I stole a magical dagger that could control a powerful being known as the Dark One, while it also had the power to control the Dark One, it was the only object that could kill the Dark One." Rumplestiltskin starts.

"I thought you said, you never killed anyone," Ben replied.

"I never killed or harmed children, I am guilty of many crimes. But none that involved children. I'm not proud of my crimes. I didn't want the power to enslave another life. So, I killed that Dark One and as a consequence, I inherited the Dark One's powers. I used those powers at first to exact revenge on those who mocked me for my decision to cripple myself and then, I ended the ogre war once and for all. The more I used magic the more I loved it. I was blind to the hold it had on me, but Baelfire wasn't he acquired a magic bean from the Blue Fairy, he wanted to leave to a place without magic. I, however, was afraid and let him go through the portal by himself. I abandoned him, just as his mother did. I guess he changed his name not just because he needed to fit into a new realm, but because the name I gave him was a constant reminder of me, the father who failed him. He died to resurrect me, something he should never have had to do." Rumplestiltskin told Ben.

"Sounds like to me, that you fell in love with power and for a brief moment feared what you would be without power. If he died to resurrect you, you must have done something to make him think you were worth the sacrifice." Ben responded, he would never condole murder, however, he could understand why Rumplestiltskin did even if he wished he hadn't. Ben couldn't imagine the fear, pain and anger of having your child forced into a war at thirteen. He couldn't imagine the loneliness of being trapped in a loveless marriage.

"I promise to make things up to him somehow, even though he's not here any more, I try to make up for it in some way such as trying to be a good grandfather," Rumplestiltskin spoke.

End of chapter 40.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41.**

Hagon's eyes were no longer heavy, but his vision was blurry, however slowly becoming more clear. He felt weak like if he were to stand he would just fall back down. He could feel something brushing against his lips and he wasn't sure what it was though.

"You need to drink," A voice tells Hagon, one that the boy recognises.

"Rick," Hagon says weakly. God, why did he feel so weak the boy thought.

"It's me, baby brother, you need to have some water it will make you feel better, I promise," Patrick replies, holding a bottle of water that has a straw. The straw is brushing against Hagon's lips. Hagon weakly nods and starts to drink the water one sip at a time. After sipping from five bottles of water, Hagon feels a bit better he could think a little more clearly and his vision was no longer blurry.

"Y...You poisoned me," Hagon said, this had to be the only explanation, being Demigod-witch made you immune to a lot of things and Hades the sleep-immortality spell made it a lot harder for the boy to be hurt. However, there were some things that could still hurt and weaken the boy granted there are little things but still effective.

"Can't have the baby messing with magic, when I'm here to do some important business. You'll be fine in a few hours." Patrick explained.

"W...What poison, Patrick, I feel horrible?" Hagon asked he knew he sounded a little younger than what he is but his head ached and his stomach felt terrible.

"Hecate's flower, we all know the effects it has on witches," Patrick answered.

"The effects can last for days, how did you get here it shouldn't be possible?" Hagon asked.

"There a lot you don't know about magic, there nothing that can get in my way to bring you back home," Patrick responds.

"N...No, please let me finish the ritual brother. I can't be bound to the cycle any more, I-I hate sleeping for half a year and see nothing but darkness. If I go back Dad, he would kill me or worse, I just want to be free." Hagon begs. Patrick tenderly strokes Hagon's right cheek, while telling the boy to shush.

"No need to get yourself, upset little brother, Dad won't kill you, he loves you, your one of his boys. But there will be a punishment, the cycle is for your own good. You can't fight destiny little one," Patrick tells Hagon before conjuring a bed. He picks Hagon up from the chair using his magic to get rid of the chains that kept him bound. He then carefully lies Hagon down on the bed and tucks him in.

"You need to sleep, I cloaked this place no one will be able to find you," Patrick told Hagon.

* * *

Meanwhile back over in Auradom, we have Madam Mim, Grimhilde, Jafar with Morgana La Fey and Cruella De Vil. The group are standing in the ruins of Helena's fortress.

"I thought we were ordered to stay by Rumplestiltskin," Jafar said.

"I am ordered by no one," Grimhilde responds making Morgana laugh.

"I beg to differ queenie, you kissed Maleficent's boots for almost twenty years," Morgana says. Grimhilde then conjures a fireball ready to retaliate.

"Enough! Let's not forget our goals here to punish those that went against us, then we can finish destroying what the heroes built." Madam Mim spoke up, she loved a good old witch battle like most witches but this wasn't the time.

"Mim is right, the children must suffer for their sins," Jafar says. Madam Mim, Jafar, Morgana and Grimhilde each raise a hand using their collective magic and tapping into a little residual magic that belongs to Helena's successfully opening a portal. Just then Rumplestiltskin appears before them with Maleficent in lizard form.

"Hold it, dearies, one of you must stay behind," Rumplestiltskin tells the group who turn to face him.

"Why?" Cruella demands.

"Because not all of us are needed, Grimhilde, my devilish queen will stay behind rest assure, your daughter will be delivered to you. For now, just finish having fun with Dwarf child and why don't you destroy something significant of Auradom." Rumplestiltskin orders. Grimhilde would normally protest however, she knew her power was nothing to his, so she just vanishes in a poof of grey smoke.

"Why are you carrying a lizard?" Madam Mim asked. Rumplestiltskin just tosses the lizard near Cruella during mid-air the lizard is transformed back to its true form Maleficent. Maleficent then summons her staff.

"Enjoy your time there, just remember you must return before midnight," Rumplestiltskin responds before vanishing going to complete another job. The villains then cross through the portal heading to Storybrooke.

Back over to Storybrooke, the town finds itself shaking and the sky unleashes thunder and lightning upon the town. Then just outside the diner, Auradom's Maleficent, Jafar, Madam Mim and Morgana with Cruella appear in a flash of bright light!

End of chapter 41.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42.**

Over at Regina's mansion, everyone is stunned at the earthquake, they just suffered and the multiple bolts of thunder and lightning shooting down from the sky.

"What the hell caused that?" Melinda asked.

"No idea, it felt like Dark Magic but not our kind of Dark Magic," Emma answered.

"Guys, you don't think our parents have found a way to cross?" Marcel asks.

"No, I think it was a ripple effect of Patrick crossing over," Hades answers walking into the living room with Zelena. None of them aware of the other villain counterparts arrival in Storybrooke.

"PATRICK!" Melinda and Marcel yell, shocked and horrified.

"Whose Patrick?" Merlin asked.

"Hades' firstborn a minor god and Hagon's older brother," Marcel replies.

"We have to go after him, who knows what Patrick will do to him because of all this," Melinda says. Marcel nods and the two make way to leave the living room, Mal grabs Melinda's hand.

"NO! We need to focus on finding a spell that will take away Evie's powers in a way that won't harm her so she can't be used to free Auradom's Hades." Mal tells Melinda. Melinda breaks Mal's grip and looks directly into her eyes.

"One never tell me what to do and two, they are only two people in my life that I care about Hagon and Marcel, the only reason I came here and offered a possible solution was because Hagon's mother tampered with the blindness spell on Evie, I think she didn't want her history with her sister Grimhilde to affect a relationship between her son and her niece. But don't test me, Mal because you guys are nothing to me. And your magic is nothing to mine and neither is your skill. You have enough magic practitioners here to come up with a solution while I and Marcel are gone." Melinda snaps at Mal.

"Enough, we don't have a lot of time, Melinda and Marcel go and try and help your friend," Evie spoke up.

"I'm not letting them go alone," Madam Mim spoke.

"Nor I," Merlin replied before they left the mansion with Hades, Melinda and Marcel.

* * *

After leaving the cemetery, Ben and Rumplestiltskin returned to Rumplestiltskin's home. The two watched Belle and Riley from just outside the dining room. Belle and Riley are sat down at the dinner table with books opened on the table. The books are standard books written for Riley's age group.

"The girl, Riley really is an angel on earth," Ben commented.

"Yes, she is someone who was dealt with terrible cards in life," Rumplestiltskin replied.

"As a child, I was told about the reason behind the creation of the Isle and why all villains were put their even why they resurrected the villains who died and put them on there. When I asked why the villains' kids were also on the Isle. I was told that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and they were to serve the punishment of the crimes, they would commit if they had the chance to be in Auradom," Ben recalls to Rumplestiltskin, the man was shocked at this information, those up high in Auradom condemned the children of the Isle practically before they were born, they were branded as villains just because who their parents were. Auradom sounds twisted and the 'heroes' sounded no better than the villains in his eyes.

"Those people in Auradom sound no better than the villains," Rumplestiltskin replies.

"I think they were acting on fear and the pain the villains inflicted upon them and assumed the children would do the same. I don't like how they condemned the children, but as a child, I had no power. It was only recently until I became king, I could do something." Ben tells Rumplestiltskin.

"Benjamin, I have noticed something these past few days about you," Rumplestiltskin starts.

"Oh, you have." Ben interrupted still be speaking rather politely.

"The bags under your eyes, how skinny you are. I can tell you are definitely underweight for your age a lot to the extent that it isn't healthy. When was the last time before you got here that you had a proper meal or three meals a day?" Rumplestiltskin pointed out then asked.

"I-I not for a couple of months, I do try but my main concern is being the best king I can be. My schedule is filled to make sure, I tackle each issue straight away and give it the right amount of time. Then I have to make sure all my grades are right at the top. Sometimes there not enough hours in a day." Ben responded.

"You can't be a perfect king no can all you can do is your best. And you're not doing your best if not taking care of yourself, if anything one day the imbalance is going to cost you greatly. The best thing you can do is to ensure you have a balanced life and get help when you need it." Rumplestiltskin told Ben.

"I can't I fought hard to be king to make changes that needed to happen, I said I didn't need help if I ask for help the council will see it as a weakness," Ben says.

"Or they will see that you're still a child and acknowledge that everyone needs help," Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"When we have a spell to fix this mess, you don't plan on having Riley return to my universe of storytelling do you?" Ben asked.

"Honestly no, the moment I saw her, I recognised her as my daughter straight away, I recognised that she was given a life she didn't deserve. Here I can give her the life she deserves one full of happiness and joy. Auradom failed the children on the Isle something you're trying to make up for." Rumplestiltskin tells Ben.

"Well if it's any consultation Auradom holds no claim to her, she seems to belong here in Storybrooke this is her best chance at a good home, a family and life," Ben said. He didn't want to be the person who would drag an innocent child away from a family who seem to love and care for her genially and she seemed content with them.

"I can see why your parents are proud of you, Benjamin, you clearly have one of the greatest hearts." Rumplestiltskin complimented Ben.

End of chapter 42.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43.**

Back in Auradom, we have Carlos' spirit, sitting next to a still distraught Jane. The poor girl was crying for hours, begging her mother to return despite knowing it wasn't possible. What makes worse for Carlos was that his wish didn't work well at least not properly, he was with Jane but she couldn't see, feel or hear him. She wished Carlos was here when he is.

"I am so sorry Jane, I messed up, I should have tried a different way to get here. I shouldn't have allowed the spell to take me to Storybrooke." Carlos apologised.

* * *

Now as for Storybrooke, the five villains which only just moments ago arrived in Storybrooke have already decided to unleash their destruction each desiring to inflict damage and pain on specific people. Melinda, Marcel left Regina's home with Storybrooke's Merlin and Madam Mim.

"You still haven't told us, how you plan on finding him without a locator spell," Madam Mim pointed out.

"Patrick is too clever, he would have cloaked Hagon no locator spell would work," Melinda replies.

"Than how do you plan on finding him?" Merlin asked.

"Easy, Hagon holds one-third of the lightning bolt, we hold the other two bolts, so we're connected, in theory, if we can tap into our thirds of the bolt, we should be drawn to Hagon," Marcel answers.

"That is an impressive theory," Madam Mim complimented.

"What can we say, we're not just the most powerful coven in Auradom, but we're also the most intelligent coven in Auradom," Melinda spoke with such great pride.

"The question is where do you plan on tapping into your two-thirds of the bolt without being noticed." Merlin points out.

"You're going to do your best to cloak us," Melinda responds before making the foursome vanish in some pink smoke.

The four reappear at Storybrooke's children park. It was empty which was good the more secluded the better the teens thought.

"Before we tap into our two thirds, we need to figure out the best way of going against Patrick, we barely survived Hilda and she was a Demigod, Patrick is full god, his power will be immense," Marcel tells Melinda.

"One thing for sure, we can't attack him directly our best chance would be to take him on in more of a defensive way. We have to be creative and tactful." Melinda replies.

"Stay in the shadows, in and out," Marcel says.

"You won't be helping anyone." Morgana snarls making her presence known to the group. Marcel and Melinda recognise the voice instantly.

"MOTHER!" Marcel gasped in horror, he hadn't thought of the possibility of his mother being able to crossover.

"Hello to you too, you pathetic offspring of mine," Morgana snarled.

"Watch your mouth, you old crow," Melinda snipped conjuring a blast of magic, however before she can launch it, Morgana makes a swift gesture throwing the four back into different playground equipment. The four quickly get back up.

"Couldn't you just stay in Auradom mother?" Marcel shouted.

"Why would I when it's now nothing but ash? I'm here to collect the parasite that ruined my life." Morgana responded with hatred in her voice.

"My counterpart's death was not his fault." Merlin snips.

"ENOUGH!" Morgana barked, before making another gesture summoning two tree branches to wrap themselves around Merlin and Madam Mim's throat suffocating themselves for long enough to make them pass out. Both Melinda and Marcel throw fireballs at Morgana who deflects them with ease she then using telekinesis to drag Marcel over to him where she then pulls out a blade and presses it slightly on Marcel's neck.

"Melinda just end her," Marcel tells his friend causing Morgana to apply more pressure which as result makes Marcel bleed a little from the neck.

"Careful Melinda, neck's are a very sensitive part of the human body, if I cut any deeper he'll die in seconds," Morgana warned the girl. Melinda knew she was outmatched magic wise. She didn't have Morgana's skill and she couldn't risk having Marcel being killed by his mother! Melinda lowers her hands in defeat.

"Melinda no," Marcel snapped.

"Good girl, don't worry Melinda, you will pay for your crimes soon too," Morgana tells the girl before vanishing in a flash of light with Marcel.

"What happened here?" Ashley asked the girl running over with her husband Sean, daughter Alexandra and Chad who looks horrified. The four just passed the park when Morgana vanished with Chad.

"Mine and Marcel's mothers and Patrick, Hagon's older brother found a way to crossover and Morgana showed up and attacked. She quickly knocked out Merlin and this world's Madam Mim, we tried to fight her but she was too strong and she took Marcel back to Auradom probably." Melinda explained, tears forming.

"Why didn't you fight harder that woman is a madwoman!" Chad snaps.

"I did all that I could but she was too strong Chad. And you're one to talk if you were here you would have run or thrown Marcel to her. We all know you're a coward." Melinda shouts.

"Hey that's enough, we have to be practical. We need to get Merlin and Madam Mim to come around and find a way to get to Marcel." Ashley spoke up.

"You help them come around to explain the situation and tell them, I've gone to save Hagon, we're gonna need all the firepower we can get," Melinda instructs before vanishing in some pink and purple smoke.

"This is all my fault, if I never betrayed Marcel, he would have never met Melinda and Hagon. Auradom's Merlin would still be alive, we would have run away and made a life of our own. He would have never attempted to cast a spell to become stronger than the gods. I practically signed his death sentence." Chad said.

"You made mistakes, but you can make amends, you already started," Alexandra replies.

"God knows, what she will do to him before she kills him," Chad says.

End of chapter 43.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44.**

While Melinda, Marcel and Storybrooke's Madam Mim and Merlin have left Regina's house. We have Regina, Evie and Lily looking through one set of seven volumes of spellbooks. As Zelena and Hades look through a dozen spellbooks themselves. Leaving Emma and Mal looking through a set of spellbooks. In truth, Lily wasn't pleased seeing Emma being so close to Mal.

"You and Lily use to be as close as thieves, well you were thieves at some point," Mal whispered to Emma.

"I wouldn't say, thieves," Emma started.

"You were but you stole to survive you forget where I came from. On the Isle, we weren't taught to hide our opinions behind some well-constructed sentence blunt and simple." Mal interrupted.

"I prefer straight talkers," Emma replies.

"Lily doesn't hate you, Emma. She never has she just hates your parents and she have every right too. You may not like it, but they only apologised because they got caught. She recognises you love them and doesn't hold that against you. She knows this Maleficent isn't perfect but, in her eyes, they stole an innocent and violated her before she was born. Some things broken can't be mended. You have to learn and accept that." Mal tells Emma.

"When I forgave Baelfire for setting me up to go to prison it felt like a massive weight was lifted from my chest. I understood his situation even though, I didn't like his decision I realised it was all a part of a bigger plan even if I hated the plan." Emma spoke.

"Count yourself lucky that neither has killed your parents let's not pretend that Maleficent isn't capable of that. The only way she couldn't be capable of is if they had some serious plot armour." Mal responds.

"You really have taken a liking to our Maleficent and Lily haven't you," Emma said.

"They were kind to me, kindred spirits of sorts," Mal replies.

"They seem to be nothing in here remotely safe to use on Evie to strip her of her powers without risking her health," Emma sighed.

"We're not giving up; Evie will not die for some flame-haired god." Mal snapped. Seconds later everyone but Mal in the mansion freezes. "What the hell?"

"Close, Mal but not close enough," A voice spoke, one that Mal has never heard before she turns and sees Patrick standing next to a frozen Regina.

"Who are you?" Mal demands.

"Let's just say, I'm Evelyn's step-cousin, through the mighty Helena," Patrick answers with a devious smirk. Mal grows pale quickly catching one to what Patrick as said.

"You're him! Aren't you, you're Hades' firstborn, Patrick? The older brother of Hagon," Mal speaks rather fearfully but does her best to hide her fear.

"I haven't come to hurt some little dragon, Mal. I've come to offer a solution to the pain that weighs heavy on your heart." Patrick replied.

"How do you know about Bernadette?" Mal asks.

"I was the one who delivered her to the paradise for children who have passed. She saw you before moving on, she tried to comfort you, she was unaware at first of her passing. But it deeply hurt the little wolf to see you cry over her." Patrick answered.

"Why couldn't I see her? Why couldn't I say goodbye?" Mal asked her voice mixed with rage and sorrow.

"I met her in the astral plane more commonly known as the world between worlds. Now let's get back to business shall we," Patrick explains.

"If you know how much Wolfe meant to me and still means to me, then you should know I love Evie just as much and I won't trade one for the other," Mal tells the god.

"I have the ability to resurrect Bernadette, just like my father however there comes a price with any resurrection life for a life. And to make matters more interesting this will not be a straightforward resurrection since she has no earthly remains. Due to the Viking burial, you gave the girl." Patrick replies.

"We already had someone willing to do the resurrection, Patrick. Your brother, Hagon, until he vanished." Mal says.

"My brother is resting, a lot of excitement he has had in the past few weeks. I am much more skilled and powerful than my baby brother. The question is do you really want Bernadette back? Have you got the guts to do what it truly takes to have your little sister for the lack of the better term back with you?" Patrick questioned.

"Just tell me, what I have to do Patrick to get her back," Mal said. Patrick just offers a handout.

"Take my hand, little dragon, no one will be aware that you've disappeared," Patrick instructs Mal, the girl accepts his hand and the two vanish in blue flames.

* * *

The two reappear in a hospital ward beneath the ground floor of Storybrooke's hospital. No one is aware of their presence.

"Where are we?" Mal asks.

"Ben definitely didn't choose you for your brains, did he? We're in a hospital ward one known to few," Patrick responded. Mal decided to ignore any annoying, bitter and downright rude comments Patrick could make. Wolfe is her only concern right now.

"Why would this ward need to be kept hidden from so many people?" Mal asked.

"I learned a lot about this town while keeping out of plain sight. This ward holds some of the town's most hated and someone quite ill and frail about to croak so soon." Patrick explained before leading her to a room which is unoccupied by any staff at the minute. The two enter and Mal is horrified at the sight. The two see a boy around the age of 16 attached to all kinds of medical equipment what stands out to Mal the most is the life support machine.

"Who is he?" Mal questions, the boy looked awful so pale, fragile and weak.

"Someone who shouldn't exist a boy made from an evil wish. My father is a fair king of the Underworld and sees every soul special and unique. If you truly want Bernadette back, this boy would be a prime candidate." Patrick tells Mal.

"What's his name?" Mal asked another question.

"His name is Prince Henry, from a wish realm created by the Evil Queen a twisted reality where Emma never became the saviour," Patrick answered.

End of chapter 44.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45.**

"Prince Henry, he's Regina and Emma's son's double of some sorts?" Mal asked to clarify.

"Yes, and he is so soon to pass, his body is beyond the means of recovery, but you can save him if you wish to exchange him for your precious wolf. And if he agrees he will take her place in Paradise and she will be a part of the land of the living again." Patrick answers.

"He's unconscious in some coma, how am I supposed to get him to agree?" Mal asks. Patrick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dragons really are one of the lowest forms of intelligence. I can grant him temporarily the strength to reclaim consciousness, however, it will accelerate his condition for the worse." Patrick explains before waving a hand over Wish Henry, a navy-blue light admits from Wish Henry for a moment and seconds later Wish Henry starts to regain consciousness.

"W…Who are you?" Wish Henry asked, feeling uncomfortable at the sight of Mal and Patrick.

"Someone, who could bring you a little comfort," Mal said.

"This private room is my comfort. The only bit of comfort I deserve considering I'll be nothing in a few days," Wish Henry says.

"Your fate doesn't have to be the fate; you've been told is certain. I'm here to offer you another fate one that will allow you not to become nothing." Mal tells Wish Henry.

"If Gods deny me such a fate, what makes you think I would believe a girl with an unnatural colour for her hair?" Wish Henry asked.

"I have a friend Patrick, a minor God of my universe of storytelling. Firstborn of Hades, we can guarantee you an afterlife one of joy." Mal told Wish Henry.

"Friend is a strong word dragon, but what she says is true. If you like I can show you a glimpse of what you can expect to find there." Patrick suggested.

"Might as well as play-along it's not like I have the strength to leave this godforsaken bed." Wish Henry said. Patrick walks over to Wish Henry and offers a hand to the poor boy who accepts it. Using his magic Patrick pulls Wish Henry into a vision of what Paradise looks like and what Wish Henry can look forward to. The vision lasts for a minute. Wish Henry sheds a few tears which sting his skin and leave scars.

"It's beautiful, I never thought such a place as possible." Wish Henry commented.

"Do you doubt us now?" Mal asks.

"Not at all but why are you being so kind to me of all people?" Henry asked in return.

"I have a sister, in Paradise one who suffered a violent death beyond measure, it is possible for you to take her place and for her to return to the land of the living," Mal explains.

"I often envied siblings being an only child can be incredibly lonely especially for someone like me. I admire your love for your sister." Wish Henry confessed.

"There is an issue, the exchange has to happen now while the walls between both universes of storytelling are at their weakest otherwise it won't be possible. You must decide whether you want to join Auradon's afterlife now and trade your place in the land of the living or die and fade into nothingness." Patrick informs the boy rather harshly. Wish Henry takes a minute of silence contemplating all of his choices before responding.

"Better get started than, there no better time than now to die." Wish Henry says. Mal finds a little tad of happiness growing in her heart soon her beloved Wolfe will return and live the life she should have had.

"Excellent now comes the interesting part," Patrick spoke with a grin, he then conjures a silver blade and passes it to a confused Mal.

"What's with the blade?" Mal questions.

"You're going to slit his throat, of course, dragon. We're not going to wait for him to croak there isn't time. Or you could smother him with a pillow that's a fun way to end someone." Patrick answered.

"I-I can't do that it's wrong, to cut someone's life short. You're a god associated with death you do it." Mal tells Patrick.

"This is your test dragon, I thought Wolfe was everything to you. Your sister the one you would put before everyone. If the love for her, you have is so unconditional this should be a no brainer. Time is of the essence." Patrick replies. Mal takes a deep breath if she were to kill Wish Henry how would it affect her soul, would it darken it?

"If I kill him, will it darken my soul?" Mal asks.

"Of course, you're ending his life. Mal, however, look at what you get in return your precious wolf, of course, if she isn't as important to you as you say, you could always hope to reunite with her in death." Patrick answers.

"Wolfe is important to me," Mal spoke.

"Then prove it you haven't got a lot of time; I have given you the perfect candidate the perfect opportunity. So, what if it darkens your soul if your love for her is so pure it will keep you on the straight and narrow." Patrick responded.

"Mal, I'm not going to be mad if you slit my throat or smother me with a pillow. I know where I'll be going. You should never give up on a chance at being with a loved one. I lost my grandparents forever. There nothing I wouldn't do to see them again." Wish Henry spoke up. Mal takes a deep breath, if he was okay with her killing him it didn't make her evil and who knows she could make his passing a painless one if she is creative enough. Walking over to Wish Henry slowly, Mal makes the blade vanish in a poof of smoke.

"What are you doing?" Wish Henry asked.

"I can't just kill you with a knife or pillow it's too cruel if you must die. Then I can at least make it a painless death." Mal answered before gently placing her hands on either side of Wish Henry's face.

"Before you do anything, I have one request." Wish Henry says.

"Anything," Mal tells the boy, who was she to deny a dying child's last wish.

"When I die I want you to bury me in a place where no will find me. Please don't leave a marking of any sort. I want my burial to be touched by no one. Here I am a shadow of someone beloved and I can't stand it." Wish Henry replies. Mal couldn't help but shed a tear at his request she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to have a secret grave which no one could find. But she understands his reasons and must accept his request.

"I will make sure your wish is fulfilled. Are you ready for me to help you move on?" Mal asks.

"Readier than I'll ever be." Wish Henry tells Mal, Patrick in the background then starts to chant a spell in a rare language known only to the gods.

"Slow his heart and enhance the disease let this sick boy's wish come true. Death I ask thee to knock on his door let his suffering end forevermore." Mal chanted in a whisper, Wish Henry finds himself suffering from a sharp pain for a brief second before his heart stops and his breathing comes to an end. A white crystal orb then appears in Patrick's hand and his chanting comes to an end. Mal turns and faces the god taking her hands-off Wish Henry's face.

"Where Wolfe?" Mal demands.

"You will have her back soon once the boy is buried," Patrick told Mal. After burying the boy in a place no one would find him in their eyes Mal asked once more for Wolfe. Patrick smiles at her.

"I said I would resurrect her; I didn't say when dragon. Don't worry once all the drama is done with you will have her back." Patrick says before vanishing in flames.

End of chapter 45.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46.**

 **Flashback:**

Marcel never left the recovering Chad's side during the storm, he remained with him in the small cave the entire night. The two curled up together to bring each other heat and comfort. Neither boy knew when sleep claimed them, however, Chad was the first to awaken. He could hear little chirps of birds flying by. The morning sun blurred his vision for a moment. Chad had to admit to himself despite the rough floor, it was the best night sleep he has had in years. Looking at the sleeping wizard, Chad finds himself a little more curious and fascinated with him. He wanted to wake him up and learn more about the boy. Chad gently pushes a wayward hair away from Marcel's face making the wizard stir in his sleep. Marcel's eyes drift open, he then rubs the sleep away from his eyes and sits up a little and looks at Chad.

"Morning," Marcel said.

"Morning to you to my Romeo," Chad replies.

"I wouldn't go as far as Romeo; I did what any decent wizard would do," Marcel said.

"Do all decent wizards kiss their patients after treating them?" Chad spoke sarcastically.

"No, only the special ones decent wizards kiss," Marcel joked.

"Good to know," Chad says.

"How did you sleep?" Marcel asks.

"Rather comfortably the best I have in a long time. But I have to leave now." Chad answers as he stood up offering a hand to Marcel who accepts it and rises to his own feet.

"Wait what about your grandfather, he could send more of his men after you." Marcel pointed out.

"He won't for a while he only tries to assassinate me when my parents are away and distracted. I'll be safe for the rest of the year." Chad explains.

"Maybe you could stick around a little longer," Marcel suggested.

"I wish I could but if I'm not home before breakfast mommy and daddy will be angry and when they're angry well it's not good for anyone," Chad said.

"I guess I could head back with you, it's not like I would be stranded. I could just poof myself home." Marcel offers.

"I would like that, have you got a watch to see what time it is?" Chad questions. Marcel sighed before holding out a hand which a watch than appears out of some navy-blue smoke. The two looks at watch checking the time.

"Wow, it's only half five in the morning," Marcel spoke.

"If I'm right about how well my parents' transportation is, they should arrive home around half seven. That gives us two hours to get to my palace." Chad tells Marcel.

"That means, we could spare an hour with my magic and all." Marcel pointed out.

"I suppose so, I know there nothing I could do to ever fully repay you, Marcel, I …" Chad starts. Marcel gently places a finger on Chad's lips shushing the other boy.

"Don't even bother to try and finished that sentence. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't save you and besides you smiling is payment enough." Marcel interrupted Chad. Marcel then moves his finger away from Chad's lips. Chad finds his hands touching both of Marcel's arms.

"I'm not sure how exactly transportation works with your magic, I'm assuming we might have to make physical contact." Chad assumes.

"It makes things a little easier yes, just relax and trust me," Marcel instructs the two then vanish in navy-blue smoke.

* * *

The two reappear in Chad's bedroom within seconds, Marcel is stunned at how refined the room is. Chad's room consist of a large queen-sized bed that has a white duvet with an orange pumpkin pattern on and five pillows each with white pillowcases covering them. The walls are painted grey and on the wall opposite Chad's bed lies a coal fire. Chad has two large rectangular windows one on the left and the on the right side of a white wooden door that leads to a small balcony. In one of the corners of the rooms lies a white painted wooden desk and, on that desk, lies five wooden sculptures on a replica of Cinderella and Prince Edward's palace, Gothel's Tower, the birthplace of all fairies and Ariel Falls and finally Auradon Prep. In one of the left corners lies a dresser draws.

"This room is bigger than my home," Marcel gasped.

"This is actually the smallest bedroom in the palace, my parents didn't think I needed a lot of room. It's not like I have friends to invite over." Chad replies.

"Well you have me to invite over any time, I wouldn't mind spending some time here," Marcel said.

"Really? You don't think this room is too cramped and childish?" Chad asks.

"Not at all I've never had much when it came to personal belongings most of our possessions are magic related. I do find those sculptures in that corner fascinating. Chad can't help but blush at the sculptures, Marcel walks over to the corners where the sculptures lie, Chad follows after him.

"How long have you had these for?" Marcel asked.

"I-I ever since I was about six, my parents never really let me outside I spent most of my time outside of tutor sessions in my room. Dreaming of all the places, I wanted to visit. My parents got me all of these as a distraction using these, I could at least pretend I had some freedom.

"The artwork and construction of these are brilliant." Marcel complimented, he then turned to the door and windows that lead to the balcony and noticed something rather peculiar about Chad's balcony door and windows.

"No latches for the windows or keyhole and handle for the balcony door." Marcel pointed out. Chad let out a small chuckle before turning to Marcel.

"My parents again, after a few years ago, when I sneaked into their private gardens and fell seriously ill from the flower that represented their love for each other, they had Patrick someone who helped my mother conceive me, perform a spell on the doors and windows etc to prevent me from opening and closing them without consent the spell is more specific to my room," Chad explained, Marcel frowned he truly felt pity for Chad the boy's life was so controlled similar to his but a lot worse.

"How tragic if you know the incantation, I might be able to modify it." Marcel offered, for some reason he didn't want to see Chad sad.

"I wish I did," Chad replied. Marcel decides to take a further inspection of Chad's room. And notices a spider hanging on the part of the ceiling just above Chad's bed.

"Oh, look a spider above your bed." Marcel points out, Chad looks up at the ceiling and immediately takes a few steps back. Marcel let out a small laugh.

"You're afraid of spiders," Marcel said.

"NO!" Chad shakes his head in defiance. Marcel just rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe a little scared of spiders. Marcel then walks over to Chad's bed, takes off his shoes and steps onto the bed picking up a small glass and piece of paper from the bedside table, he easily captures the spider and with a simple spell, the spider transforms into a paper butterfly which he then releases to roam around Chad's room. Marcel puts the paper and glass to one side before getting off the bed, he sees the paper butterfly land on Chad's right shoulder. Chad seeing the butterfly smiles, it has truly been years since he has been this close to any butterfly. Chad grows a rather large unintentional smile.

"I'm really growing fond of that smile of yours," Marcel commented.

"I am too," Chad says, he then pulls Marcel close to him planning on sharing a second kiss with him.

"Baby, are you awake?" Cinderella called out as she walked down the hall heading to Chad's room. Chad's face grew pale oh no they're back early he thought.

"HIDE!" Chad tells Marcel in a whisper.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Marcel asked he couldn't believe it princess glass slipper had to spoil a second kiss.

"Under my bed, I promise it won't be for long," Chad answered, Marcel, let out a groan of frustration before kneeling down and crawling under the bed. Chad quickly runs over to his dresser draws and pulls out pyjama bottoms and changes into them ditching his other clothes tossing them onto the floor. His bedroom door then opens and his mother enters. Cinderella walks over to Chad pulling him into a tight hug.

"I've missed my baby so much these past few days," Cinderella cried.

"Mom, you're squishing me," Chad tells her. Cinderella holds on tight for a few more seconds before breaking up the hug.

"You haven't been skipping meals, have you?" Cinderella questions.

"No, mom." Chad answers.

"What about the animal blood have you been drinking the eight pints a day; you know you need to keep your immune system good," Cinderella questioned.

"Yes mom, even though it's vile I have been drinking the eight pints a day," Chad responds.

"It's not vile it's necessary to keep my baby boy well. It's just not pleasant." Cinderella says.

"How was your trip?" Chad asked.

"Quite nice Aladdin and Jasmine are planning on redecorating their palace. You're not wearing a pyjama top it was freezing last night. You know how suspectable to viruses and illnesses." Cinderella lectured.

"I was careful mom, before I went to bed one of the maids, lit the coal fire and I got straight into bed. You shouldn't worry so much I'm a young man now. I have been for a while." Chad said.

"My baby sounds so grown up," Cinderella spoke.

Chad's mother eventually left him in peace allowing Marcel to come out from under his bed. Once out from under the bed, Marcel sits down on the bed with Chad sat next to him.

"Sorry about making you hide under the bed," Chad apologised.

"No big deal Chad, I get what you mean about them babying you," Marcel replies.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chad says.

"Ask away," Marcel spoke.

"Before my mom arrived, I was just about to kiss you, I hope I wasn't being out of line. When you kissed me yesterday, we were in an entirely different environment and cir…" Chad rambles.

"I wouldn't have minded a second kiss but never more than one kiss before a first date." Marcel interrupted. Chad looks at Marcel stunned.

"A date!" Chad said.

"Yes, I don't give someone my everything before a date. Unless you don't think I'm worth the time and space for a date." Marcel says.

"No, no you're definitely worth a date but where I can't exactly hold dates in my room?" Chad pointed out.

"Leave that to me," Marcel replies before conjuring a silver pocket watch. "Whenever you want to see me just look at the time on the watch and whisper my name three times and I'll come," Marcel instructed.

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 46.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47.**

Once Mal and Patrick parted, Mal is standing at Wish Henry's burial site which is near Storybrooke's wishing well in the forest. Mal conjured a wooden coffin to lay Wish Henry's body to rest which she then buried by hand. She had to come up with a short-term solution to keeping her end of the bargain, Wish Henry wanted his burial site to remain secret from everyone. And she would be damned if she couldn't fulfil that wish.

"After this tragic boy's name is said erase thoughts, feelings, memories and evidence of his existence from all heads," Mal whispered, she found this spell of her own creation rather twisted, the idea she could erase someone's entire existence from the memories of an entire town. But she had too for now to keep her end of the deal and maybe someday, the residents of Storybrooke would find out for themselves.

Mal hopes the spell is successful than leaves for Regina's mansion, as she emerges from the forest, she suddenly finds herself being thrown at the front of a nearby car. Landing on the front of the car hurt her back immensely. Mal looks around in every direction, she can see why carefully gathering her strength to get off the front of the car and sees no sign of anyone. All she can hear is a twisted, malicious laugh.

"Whose there?" Mal shouts.

"Evil like me, don't you want to be cruel." A voice taunted.

"Just show yourself!" Mal demands, suddenly in front of Mal green and purple smoke manifests and vanishes leaving behind her mother the Maleficent from Auradon.

"Surprise," Maleficent said with a vicious smirk.

"M…Mother how are you here?" Mal said stunned at her mother's arrival.

"Powerful allies, those who know the values of loyalty, those who respect the power of the Mistress of All Evil." Maleficent answers.

"I'd thought your time as a lizard would have taught you, love," Mal confessed.

"Oh, but it did remind me about love, it taught me about my love to inflict pain, misery, horror and sorrow. And reminded me of how I love to punish those who betray me, a prime candidate being you." Maleficent snarled, she then holding out her free left arm. She uses her Dark Magic to lift Mal into the air-trapping her in a sphere of darkness that neutralises the young dragon's magic. Lily who likes the others at Regina's mansion was freed from Patrick's immobilization spell once he parted ways with Mal decided to seek out Mal successfully teleporting herself behind a car out of sight from Mal and Mal's mother. Lily was stunned, she never expected to see her mother's counterpart in Storybrooke, and she never desired it either.

"I promise you, daughter, your punishment will everlasting, you will never feel the weak emotions, you have grown accustomed to," Maleficent says. Lily knows, she has to do something and quick before it was too late. Looking down at her hands a plan forms in Lily's mind.

"Let her go!" Lily ordered as she came out of hiding throwing three fireballs at Maleficent who dodges them with ease.

"Don't tell me another disappointment of a daughter from this realm." Maleficent assumes before firing a blast of magic at Lily from her staff.

"Says, the second-rate Mistress of Evil who spent almost two decades on the Isle as Rumpelstiltskin's lapdog! What did he do rub your belly and give you a bone?" Lily snapped before using her magic to throw a car at Maleficent. Maleficent with a wave of her staff simply stops the car in mid-air and transforms the car into a metallic monster. Whose only goal was to destroy Lily.

"Oh, my g…" Lily starts but is thrown across the street by a powerful blow delivered by the metallic monster's right arm.

"You're playing against a pro, silly girl." Maleficent teased. Mal wanted to shout to say something but found herself unable to say anything. Lily looks up briefly to the dark sphere which Mal is trapped in as the monster advances towards her.

"I'll get you out of there Mal, I promise," Lily said before conjuring the biggest fireball, she ever thought possible outside of dragon form she then launches it at the metallic monster the ball of fire transforming into a powerful stream of fire so hot that it renders the monster to nothing but a pool of melted metal. Lily finds herself out of breath for a moment unintentionally making her vulnerable. Maleficent takes advantage of this using her Dark Magic to cause the ground beneath Lily to create an enchanted cage with limited oxygen causing Lily to pass out!

"Promises such a childish thing to make." Maleficent chuckled before leaving Storybrooke with Mal in a flash of light returning to Auradon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's home. A battle that no one saw coming is taking place. A very heavily pregnant Belle is suspended in mid-air with Ben bound together in enchanted chains restricting most of their movement. Hovering over a vast and circular portal of never-ending darkness. While Riley is being held tight by our Rumpelstiltskin. Auradon's Rumpelstiltskin is holding one hand out in the direction of Ben and Belle and his other hand out to Riley.

"You can't protect all three, my shadow self." Auradon's Rumpelstiltskin taunted.

"Don't presume to test my power to yours," Rumpelstiltskin snapped holding out his free hand in the direction of his wife and Ben. Using his magic to drag Ben and Belle away only to find his protection spell on Riley weakening as she while against her will feels a force dragging her to Auradon Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin held on tighter to Riley.

"How weak you are, you have immortality and power which you waste. You could be so much more if only you had the guts to do what is necessary for true power. Children are only good for work and sacrifices." Auradon's Rumpelstiltskin responds. How ashamed Auradon's Rumpelstiltskin is of his doppelganger, he should be all-powerful like him, not some pathetic family centred man.

"You have no idea; how precious children are. You're nothing but some twisted, monster." Rumpelstiltskin snarled.

"You struggle to protect three, how difficult it must be to protect four," Auradon Rumpelstiltskin chuckled with a flick of a wrist, Belle finds her water breaking.

"BELLE!" Rumpelstiltskin shouts.

"Make a choice shadow self, if your precious baby to be. Falls down into the dark pit, it will lose all forms of human emotion a walking grave so to speak." Auradon Rumpelstiltskin says. Rumpelstiltskin finds himself torn it was true his power is outmatched compared to his counterpart, but he couldn't just choose Belle, Ben and the unborn baby over Riley and vice versa. Stuck in his everlasting conflicting thoughts and emotions, he lets his guards down allowing Auradon Rumpelstiltskin to grab Riley with his magic throw his shadow self across the living room into the kitchen and release his grip of Belle and Ben allowing them to fall into the black portal, he then vanishes with Riley back to Auradon!

"RUMPEL," Belle screams.

"Mr Gold," Ben shouted.

End of chapter 47.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48.**

Over in Auradon, we have Morgana back at her last residence, she had on Auradon grounds, she shared with her deceased husband and son. Right now, Marcel finds himself changed to a large metal grid which is levitating in mid-air. The boy has already tried to break free from the chains a dozen times with his magic. But his mother's will was stronger than his.

"What attempt to break free, is it now I lost count after twenty?" Morgana taunted.

"Forty give or take," Marcel responded with a smirk; he was done being afraid of his mother.

"How I haven't missed your smart tongue," Morgana said grabbing Marcel by his chin scorching his cheeks with her sharp nails.

"Then why bring me here? Why have a family reunion neither one of us desires to be in sniffing distance of each other?" Marcel snapped.

"To punish you, of course, my darling for having my beloved my Merlin murdered. The one person who I only ever truly cared about." Morgana replied releasing her grip and walking over to a table, she has dedicated to use to display all kinds of weapons, she plans to use to inflict pain onto her son.

"I have no idea what father saw in you," Marcel confessed. This provokes, Morgana to launch a blunt blade into Marcel's left leg making him bite down a scream.

"And what could have you possibly found in that beast; how could you ruin everything I built? I made sacrifices when I found out I was carrying you. It was the worse moment of my life someone who would take the love Merlin has for me away from me. But he, my Merlin made me believe for a brief time, that the love he has for me, you would have a greater love to grant me. How wrong he truly was." Morgana says.

"Love someone, who saw something in me, no one else did. I didn't ruin anything you built. You did when you chose to hate and I didn't take away the love father had for you, mother. You did through your actions." Marcel replied.

"If I can't have Merlin, then I will settle for your eternal misery," Morgana spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Auradon's Rumpelstiltskin who only left the Gold's house a few minutes ago to return Riley to Auradon to face punishment for her crimes. He returns to Storybrooke weakening the walls that divide both Storybrooke and Auradon even more. Over at Regina's mansion, Auradon Rumpelstiltskin appears before the gang emerging from black smoke.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Regina and Evie gasped.

"Evelyn Pershing, you've been summoned, to fulfil your destiny." Auradon Rumpelstiltskin boomed.

"I'm not taking part in any twisted plan, to free some nut job." Evie snapped. Auradon Rumpelstiltskin just laughs.

"Get out of my house, you imp!" Regina barked as she conjured a fireball. Auradon Rumpelstiltskin with a flick of his right wrist, arms grow out from the wall behind Regina, the arms wrap tightly around the reformed queen neutralising her magic. Emma goes to throw a blast of Light Magic at Auradon Rumpelstiltskin, but he's faster he uses his magic to throw a fire poker at Emma's chest which enters her with ease and is inches away from her heart. Emma let out a small scream and fell to the ground in pain!

"EMMA!" Evie, Maleficent and Regina shouted. Maleficent launches a powerful blast of magic at Auradon Rumpelstiltskin who blocked it with ease. He then throws Maleficent into the hallway. Then Evie's worse nightmare came to life, Dizzy the girl who was like a little sister to her appears before her being held tight by Auradon Rumpelstiltskin.

"Evie, help," Dizzy begs.

"Let her go, Rumpelstiltskin, or else." Evie demanded.

"Don't threaten me, girl. You lack the power or skill to harm me, your choice is simple to fulfil your destiny and this snack you call a sister walks free. Come with me, or she and everyone else you care about dies." Auradon Rumpelstiltskin threatened, holding on tighter to Dizzy who lets out another cry, Evie notices blood coming out of the arm where Auradon Rumpelstiltskin's nails are digging in.

"Okay, I'll go with you, just leave her be." Evie sighed in defeat; her life wasn't as important as Dizzy's.

"NO! Evie, I forbid." Regina cried as she fought to break free.

"Destiny always has it's way, I guess," Evie said as she walked over to Auradon Rumpelstiltskin who offered her, his free hand.

"Evie," Dizzy starts.

"Everything's going to be okay," Evie tells the girl. Auradon Rumpelstiltskin, Dizzy and Evie vanish in black smoke! Maleficent who recovered quickly ran back in and knelt down to Emma who was bleeding out and in a lot of pain. Maleficent quickly pulled out the poker from Emma's chest, Emma let out a rather large scream, then Maleficent quickly got to work in healing the Saviour.

End of chapter 48.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49.**

In Storybrooke, we have Merlin over at his mansion, standing over a large cauldron adding all kinds of ingredients into it. While Ashley, Sean, Alexandra and Chad stand behind him.

"How long is this going to take?" Ashley asked.

"As long as it takes, I want to be in Auradon as soon as possible, but while the walls between Storybrooke and Auradon crumble it's still not safe to cross blindly. This potion will act as a safety ward of sorts." Merlin explained.

"Every minute, you waste with some protection ward, is another minute Morgana has to kill Marcel." Chad snapped.

"I worry for Marcel too, Chad. But I cannot risk going into battle without being prepared. Morgana La Fay is a powerful witch and shouldn't be underestimated." Merlin replied.

"I know how strong Morgana is, I've heard stories of her power," Chad said.

"We are all worried, Merlin has thousands of years' worth of magical knowledge. He's just going ahead with the best course of action." Sean says.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Gold's mansion, our Rumpelstiltskin was just barely able to save Ben and Belle from the dark pity of never-ending darkness. Belle insisted that Rumpelstiltskin send her to the hospital to give birth with Ben. While he goes after Riley. He had no choice to comply, he would not sacrifice one child for three, he would ensure all four are okay. The moment after, Rumpelstiltskin used his magic to send Ben and Belle to the hospital. His neck suddenly snaps making him collapse onto the floor temporary dead. Rumpelstiltskin finds himself sat on a wooden bench is suspended in the air. The clouds are clear, and the sun shines brightly.

"What is this place?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, the boy, he's only just noticed sitting next to him. The boy has thick black hair and hazel green eyes and is wearing white robes.

"Children's paradise, we haven't got much time sorry about the neck." The boy answered and apologised.

"Who are you, why snap my neck w…" Rumpelstiltskin starts.

"Sorry, we haven't got much time just listen. I know what you're planning, you want to save Riley the daughter of Auradon's Rumpelstiltskin. But you don't have the means or power. He outmatches your power by a thousand. And you don't have the means to kill him." The boy interrupted.

"How do you know about my plans? And why is it that you care for the girl?" Rumpelstiltskin asks. The boy looks down at his hands for a moment summoning the courage to say something, he thought he would never say out loud.

"Riley is my sister; we share the same father but not mother. I died before I had the chance to meet her, murdered by my own father for power. You see our Rumpelstiltskin was not born with any magic of his own or potential. He married three times, his first wife Sally died of the plague, while my mother his second wife Melody was a witch a powerful witch who passed on her magic to me, their marriage lasted less than two years before my mother decided to call quits and took me with her. Back then, he showed no signs of than being a loving father. His final marriage was to Helena Salvatore another witch the strongest in fact. One day, not long after I turned eleven, he took me on a little 'adventure' to some old temple ruins it was there where he sealed my fate. He brutally murdered me, then ate me left nothing but my bones." The boy recalled shedding a fear tear.

"I am so sorry child, he used you as a sacrifice," Rumpelstiltskin said, he never thought of the possibility that his shadow self, had other children.

"The ritual, he did was complex and ancient, not long after receiving his power, he transformed my mother into a lake which soon dried up. You see nature still wouldn't grant all that he wished, the ritual would not give him immortality, just an extended lifespan of a hundred years. But the more children he abused and consumed would extend that lifespan and enhance his power." The boy reveals.

"Boy what is your name, I know you care for the girl. And you wouldn't just bring me here to talk about how your father got his power." Rumpelstiltskin requested.

"Robert, I brought you here to tell you the full story, if you want to save my sister and the others. Then you will need a weapon, not just any weapon. The rules of the ritual are quite clear. My father can't harm Riley not physically at least not directly. You need one of my bones, carved into a weapon than a tear from the child, who lost a parent to him. The most recent the better than finally, you must have Riley willingly make the weapon whole by offering a drop of her blood. Only then may you end my father and whatever you do sir do not hold back end him once and for all no mercy." The boy replied.

"I am sorry for what he did to you," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I know you are you have a light inside, he never had. It's time for you to return to the living you haven't got much time. When you save Riley please tell her of me, tell her that her big brother loves her and tell her I'm sorry, I can't be with her and that I couldn't protect her." Robert requested.

"Of, course I will," Rumpelstiltskin said. Then with a wave of Robert's right hand, Rumpelstiltskin returns to the land of the living waking up where he collapsed. Rumpelstiltskin knew that if his shadow self could crossover, then so could he.

* * *

Back over at Merlin's mansion, Merlin has just finished preparing his protection ward for when he crosses over. Chad has a feeling, a feeling he has never felt before, just as Merlin is about to transport over to Auradon after taking a sip of the potion. Chad grabs one of Merlin's hands making them two vanish in blue smoke!

"Is he insane!" Ashley snapped.

"No, he's doing something he's never done before," Alexandra replied.

Merlin and Chad appear in Auradon emerging from blue smoke and they are both horrified at the sight. Auradon which was once described as a beautiful paradise of sorts is nothing but dark skies, all form of vegetation is dead. There is no sign of birds in the sky almost no sign of life.

"This place can't be Auradon," Chad gasped.

"This what happens, when darkness overthrows the light," Merlin said.

"Can this be reversed all of it?" Chad asks.

"Perhaps in time, but right now I need to get you back to Storybrooke, it's too dangerous," Merlin said.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere not until Marcel is safe. You wouldn't leave until you had some magical safety ward, I bet that can ward can protect three of us." Chad replied.

"Chad, this is not the time to play hero to live up to a prince's expectations, she is dangerous Morgana." Merlin lectured.

"I'm not playing hero, or prince this isn't about me, you or Morgana this is about Marcel and him alone. I know where Morgana would have taken him." Chad said with a passion that couldn't be described.

"How could you know where Morgana would have taken him?" Merlin asks. Chad sighed before pointing a finger to a large cave where outside that cave at the right-hand side lies purple violets standing proudly and unbothered by its dead siblings.

"That cave is where Marcel took me to when he saved me from the knights, my grandpa sent to hunt and kill me for sport. It's where he kept me warm and healed me. When I used to sneak out, he showed me the way to his home. I know the directions off by heart. And considering you don't seem to be carrying any of his possessions, I assume it's going to be a little harder to perform successfully." Chad answered.

"You do exactly as I say," Merlin said, Chad nods his head before leading the way.

* * *

When they arrive, they see Morgana throw a bucket of cold icy water over a completely bloody Marcel who has cuts and wounds all over and had appeared to have passed out. The cold water makes Marcel come around a little, but his vision is now blurry.

"Back away, you vicious serpent," Chad shouted, without thinking. Morgana turns and sees Merlin and Chad standing there and just laughs.

"Ah, the beast and my husband's cheap shadow self, come to save the poison that is Marcel La Fay," Morgana spoke.

"He is not some poison the only person guilty of ruining your life is you," Merlin snapped.

"How the two of you bore me," Morgana replied before throwing a blast of magic at the two Merlin quickly pushes Chad out of the way, so he won't be harmed from the blast. Merlin is thrown back but gets back up quickly.

"E…Enough," Marcel begs.

"Shush, I won't be too long," Morgana said before walking out of her lair conjuring a fireball and throwing it towards Merlin. All Marcel could see was all kinds of flashes of light as his vision becomes clearer. Chad runs into the lair and over to Marcel. Which is still changed to a levitating metal grid, Chad carefully lifts Marcel's head a little.

"Marcel, I'm here I'm going to get you off of this," Chad tells Marcel, the sight of Marcel was horrible most of the wounds weren't just bloody but has some strange black and red puss coming out.

"Y…You came for me," Marcel choked out confused.

"Always," Chad replies as he pulls against the chains.

"Only she can break the chains unless she dies," Marcel revealed. The flashes of light outside the lair stops and Morgana walks back in.

"Came to say goodbye? That is touching but I assure you, I know you won't be reunited in the afterlife. I suppose you can call yourself Romeo and Romeo." Morgana taunted. Chad spotting a sword hanging on the wall quickly grabs it.

"Chad please get out of here; you don't stand a chance." Marcel practically whispered being so weak.

"No, I promise to get you out of here and I will. I'm not just going to back down to some bitter, heartless hag who can't recognise all the good, she had in her life that didn't come from her husband." Chad replies. Morgana summons forth a powerful blast of magic which she throws at Chad who braces himself unsure what the magic would do to him.

Marcel closes his eyes, not wanting to see the results, he most feared to Morgana's horror something she had not foreseen happens. Her blast of magic is blocked Chad is surprised to see a magical forcefield surrounding him in the form of the infinity sign with a heart running through it.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Morgana gasped.

"The protection spell, game set and match crow," Chad smiled charging at Morgana swinging the sword. Morgana finds herself doing her best to evade the attacks. Throwing more blasts of magic at Chad which have no effect.

"This can't be happening that spell; you can't be pure and have that spell. It's not possible." Morgana says. Merlin who has recovered runs into the lair and is shocked to see Chad fighting the witch. Chad is successful in having Morgana backing into a wall where he then holds the sword to Morgana's neck.

"Release him or die!" Chad threatens.

"You don't have the guts, beast." Morgana snarls. This comment results in Chad applying more pressure to Morgana's neck with the sword causing her to bleed a little.

"CHAD, this isn't the way," Merlin shouted.

"You said it yourself, Morgana, I have no place to go when I die, no paradise or eternal torment. You on the other end do and I think it's a safe bet that you will be going to the second place. So, the question is do you want to free your son and get to live another day or die and have him be released by your death? Your choice." Chad tells Morgana, who glares, Chad was right he had nothing to lose unlike her, with a sigh and a flick of her wrist, the chains that bind Marcel disappear making the weak boy fall to the ground. Chad turns quickly dropping the sword and running to Marcel's side. Merlin acting quickly uses his magic to transforms Morgana into a statue for the rest of time then runs over to Marcel. Chad and Merlin help Marcel to his feet.

"You both actually came to help me," Marcel said, he had always dreamed someone would do something like this for him.

"Yes, and we can talk about that later, but first we need to get back to Storybrooke and get you back to health," Merlin spoke.

"What has happened since I was taken?" Marcel asked.

"Too much, the walls between Auradon and Storybrooke are at their weakest anyone with magic can just crossover." Merlin answered.

"Oh no, you have to take me to Melinda, if you can crossover so can the gods. Not just Patrick, Melinda is going to need me to help locate Hagon." Marcel says as he takes a few steps struggling but Merlin and Chad are close behind.

"You're much too weak to perform any magic, even if I heal all these wounds, you will need time to recover." Merlin points out.

"I-I can't not do anything, I've been through worse, all I need is to get this Hecate's flower out of my system. Melinda, Hagon and I are connected, when we formed our coven are magic became linked. We might be able to tap into our collective power even if its just two of us." Marcel began to explain.

"We'll make sure everyone is okay, but you can't risk getting yourself killed." Chad insisted.

"I can't let them d…" Marcel starts before collapsing, Chad quickly catches him in his arms.

End of chapter 49.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50.**

 **Flashback:**

Just after Hagon saved Marcel and Melinda from a gang on the Isle and brought them into the Underworld. He carefully led the two witches to his quarters.

"What were you chanting when you were leading us through the caves?" Melinda asked.

"A dead language one that would allow us, to speak freely and not be spied upon," Hagon answered.

"Who could spy on us down here?" Marcel asks.

"My father it is his domain, my older brother and those pesky servants Pain and Panic," Hagon answers.

"Your father's domain, you're, Hades' son, aren't you?" Melinda concluded.

"Yes, don't rub it in, we're close almost here now," Hagon replies, he then turns a corner with the other two followings after a few minutes, they arrive at his quarters. Marcel and Melinda are surprised at Hagon's quarters, the stone walls are painted to appear like red and orange flames. On the metal double bed sitting is Cuddles a black-furred three-headed dog. Upon seeing Marcel and Melinda Cuddles jumps off the bed and stands rather fiercely each head growling. Marcel and Melinda take three steps back.

"Relax, Cuddles, they are possible partners." Hagon tells Cuddles as he approaches the dog. The Demigod-Witch strokes each head before making a signal for Melinda and Marcel to come forward, which they do.

"Partners! How so?" Marcel asked.

"Simple, I have conducted countless tests and theories and I believe, we can help each other achieve what we truly desire. You two come from three powerful and old bloodlines of witches. Your potential power alone is great but our combined could be unthinkable. All, we have to do is a form of a coven of our own uniting four bloodlines." Hagon explained.

"Covens forged with Connective Magic, are extremely rare. We would be able to draw upon one another's strength in a time of need." Melinda points out.

"Add that to the fact our magic would augment each other's overtime in the never-ending cycle. We would grow stronger and stronger every day." Marcel says.

"Except for the days, when we are on the Isle, our magic won't grow on those days but when we are down here our magic will enhance," Hagon said.

"Why would you want to go to the Isle, when you have to access to magic here?" Melinda questions.

"My brother spends less time here nowadays and we struggle to get along add that to a crazy father. I would prefer a little time out from being underground." Hagon replies.

"If we do this what is in it for us besides power?" Melinda questioned.

"Your greatest desires, of, course, together we can achieve anything we desire," Hagon answered.

"Like being free of the Isle, getting revenge on those that have hurt us. Even true freedom." Marcel asks.

"All of those and more," Hagon said.

* * *

"Then we better get started on forming our coven," Melinda spoke.

It took a little over an hour to acquire everything needed to put their plans in motion. Eventually, the three of them were standing around a cauldron adding the final ingredients. Hagon holding a knife carefully his left palm creating almost a leaf-like cut before passing the knife on. Melinda and Marcel make the same cut onto their left palms. The three then place their cut hands into the hot liquid each does their best not to scream or to show pain at their burning palms.

"Powers of the witches rise; we call upon you from across the skies." Melinda starts.

"We send our message through the air, with this rhyme." Marcel joins in.

"We bind our powers together for all time." Hagon joined in. The three chanted this spell in unison for a further three times before quickly removing their hands from the cauldron.

"It's done, we will be the most powerful coven to ever walk the earth," Marcel announced.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, after healing Emma and freeing Regina, Maleficent quickly vanished searching for Lily and Mal. Maleficent finds Lily still trapped in the cage created by her doppelganger and frees her daughter with ease. Maleficent didn't have to wait long for Lily to regain consciousness.

"I'm sorry, I promised Mal, I would save her. Your double had her trapped in some magic bubble. I tried to fight Auradon's Maleficent, she was just too strong." Lily apologised not long after coming around.

"It doesn't matter I'm just glad you're safe, I'm going to get Mal back," Maleficent responds.

"NO! We're going to get her back she's family." Lily says with great conviction.

"Alright as a family," Maleficent said as she helps Lily to her feet.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Auradon, Auradon's Rumpelstiltskin, Evie and Dizzy appear in a woodland area. Little Dizzy is still being held roughly by Auradon Rumpelstiltskin now by the throat.

"You have me now let her go," Evie said.

"I do have you, but I'm not going to let her go." Auradon Rumpelstiltskin replied with a cruel smile.

"We had a deal," Evie snaps.

"Yes, we did, and I feel a little bit peckish now, and Dizzy seems to be a rather filling snack." Auradon Rumpelstiltskin says.

"E…Evie help me please," Dizzy begs.

"Shut it." Auradon Rumpelstiltskin yelled as his grip on Dizzy's throat grows stronger. Evie didn't know what to do all she feels is rage, anger, fury for the way Auradon Rumpelstiltskin is treating abusing Dizzy. Fear that he would truly kill Dizzy the girl who is like a little sister to her. She had to do something but what? But what she wasn't like Mal, she fared better with planning, science and whatnot. Evie could see small tears falling from Dizzy's eyes. Suddenly the soft winds turn violent and blow heavy, dark clouds gather in the sky. Lighting flashes in the sky and thunder crackles. The earth starts to shake violently. Evie notices a white light admitting from her hands, this was all of her.

"I said let her go," Evie shouts, from her hands a powerful wave of magic is released straight towards the imp, throwing him back through several trees the moment the blast of magic hit him, he lost his grip of Dizzy freeing her. Dizzy stares both in awe and terror throwing Rumpelstiltskin away from her was enough. But not for Evie, no Dizzy can see it in Evie's eyes, the eyes that always showed light, love and compassion now show hate! As Auradon Rumpelstiltskin gets to his feet, he finds himself being flung into the sky by fierce winds while being hit constantly by bolts of thunder and lighting. Both Evie and Dizzy can hear his cries.

"EVIE, EVIE," Dizzy calls out but it was like Evie couldn't hear. Dizzy despite stumbling a lot makes it over to Evie. Lighting starts to strike not just at Auradon Rumpelstiltskin but all over the area.

"Evie stop! You don't want this, he's hurt enough." Dizzy tells her.

"I can't he will never stop hurting children," Evie replied, her rage would never end for the imp until he was gone but as her rage grew so did her power and the piece of ground the two girls are standing on crumbles and the two falls down!

The fall only lasted a couple of seconds, but Evie held onto Dizzy tightly. When they land badly onto the stone floor, they get to their knees quickly but feeling a lot of pain. Evie sees a dark figure in the shadows and quickly puts one of her arms in front of Evie. The figure comes out of the shadows, Evie and Dizzy see a tall figure wearing black and grey robes, skin almost grey with blue flames for hair. The girls realise they are in a set of caves/caverns.

"A true beauty this is a surprise, from the battleship, you call a mother." The figure commented.

"H…Hades!" Evie gasped.

"Hades, what no uncle, oh I am hurt, Evie." Auradon Hades said his smile crooked.

"I know what you need from me," Evie says, trying her best to remain calm.

"I figure you would soon, or the imp would tell you, tell me which one of the two was it." Auradon Hades requests.

"Hagon, after he tried to blind me," Evie answers.

"That's my boy, look I'll make it simple for you, considering your Helena's niece, I'll give you a little deal that will benefit us both." Auradon Hades says.

"Oh, how generous and considerate of you," Evie replies.

"I know, consider it my good deed for charity, I as comfort for your soon to be demise offer that Dizzy girl and your lover boy Doug protection from Rumpelstiltskin and Grimhilde," Auradon Hades offers. Evie glances at the younger girl, she knew now that she was faced with Auradon Hades, her fate was sealed but she could save two of the people she loved most.

"What do you plan to do when you're free?" Evie asks.

"Simple, claim all of the world, make my family whole regular stuff." Auradon Hades answered.

"I don't just want your word Hades, I want a contract that imp failed to keep his word to me," Evie said. Auradon Hades had to admit to himself, he did find the girl to be rather courageous in what she wanted.

"Fine by me," Auradon Hades responds seconds later conjuring a paper contract and a pen for Evie to read through and sign. He hands Evie the contract and paper which she reads through several times.

"When we both sign this, you are bound to keep your word," Evie said.

"I know princess, I wrote the contract." Auradon Hades replies.

"Then you have yourself a deal, Hades," Evie tells the god.

"NO! Evie, you can't it's not fair, you don't deserve this." Dizzy protests, Evie turns to face Dizzy. Evie crouches a little to reach Dizzy's height level.

"Oh, sweet Dizzy, I meant what I said we can always find happiness, even in the darkest of times. That's what I'm choosing to do here, we can't fight fate, but what we can do is enjoy what time we have left. I'm finding my happiness in knowing I can protect all the people I love. I'm protecting you and Doug, and I choose to have faith that Mal, Jay and Carlos will be safe and loved." Evie told Dizzy.

"I don't want you to die, Evie. I don't know what I would do without you, I'll be all alone." Dizzy sobs.

"I don't want to die either sweetie. But you'll be fine, I know you will, and you will never be alone, my love for you won't die." Evie said before standing up and walking towards Auradon Hades, she signs the contract and passes it over to Auradon Hades with the pen. Auradon Hades signs the contract too, then the contract and pen vanish with a flick of his wrist Dizzy vanishes and as for Doug, he vanishes from his cell and reappears with Dizzy at one of the hideouts for the people of Auradon.

"How sweet better not dally though." Auradon Hades spoke as he conjured a small shot glass and passes it to Evie.

"What's in here?" Evie asks.

"A concentrated shot of Hecate's flower, it will slow your heart down it be relatively painless." Auradon Hades explained.

"Bottoms up, I guess." Evie almost whispered, she then downs the drink. A minute passes before, the girl grows dizzy and light-headed, she falls to the ground. The ancient seal on the Underworld that kept Auradon Hades imprisoned becomes visible and shatters like glass.

End of chapter 50.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51.**

While Merlin, Chad and a collapsed Chad return to Storybrooke, our Rumpelstiltskin has just arrived at the wasteland which was once beautiful land. He knew what he had to do he has one goal and one goal alone to save Riley and end his doppelganger once and for all! While his doppelganger's power may outmatch his by a thousand, that didn't mean he wasn't vulnerable with the right weapon forged with the right ingredients, he can be hurt and bleed and if he can bleed. He can die. Rumpelstiltskin headed first to collect one of Robert's bones at the sight, where his doppelganger sacrificed his first child to gain immense power. Rumpelstiltskin chooses one of Robert's bone that he could best carve into a dagger. Rumpelstiltskin found the site of Robert's bones disgusting not because they were bones but because of the fact, they belonged to a boy whose life was cut so short by his own father a man Robert loved. Once requiring the bone needed, Rumpelstiltskin decided the next best move was to collect the tear needed to help forge the weapon!

Just as our Rumpelstiltskin gets to work on locating the tear he needs for the weapon. Auradon Rumpelstiltskin is lying on the ground not too far away from the cavern where Evie and Dizzy fell into the Underworld. He had cuts and bruises on his forehead and on the right side of his stomach, there is a big gash that has only just stopped bleeding. He hasn't been this hurt in almost two decades, no one has been able to hurt him since Helena and then it clicked in Auradon's Rumpelstiltskin's head. He has neglected the girl's heritage, he just assumed since Evie has grown up on the Isle, that she would be powerless, he forgot emotions fuel magic. Auradon Rumpelstiltskin sees Auradon Hades rise up from the ground emerging from all kinds of different coloured flames. Auradon Rumpelstiltskin is confident that he was now invincible since he kept his word to the Lord of the Dead. Auradon Rumpelstiltskin decides he would punish his daughter for her crimes, he will make Riley suffer in ways unimaginable. Auradon Rumpelstiltskin vanishes in darkness.

* * *

Zeus and the other Olympian Gods and Goddesses besides Hecate have left for Storybrooke a little earlier to retrieve the Thunderbolt and Hilda, who unknown to them spirit resides in Hagon's amulet/talisman. Merlin, Chad and Marcel appeared in Merlin's mansion. They lay Marcel down on the couch, then Merlin starts to tend to Marcel's wounds. Ashley, Sean and Alexandra walk in from the other room.

"Thank heavens you're all okay," Ashley commented.

"I wouldn't say okay, but I'm doing better," Marcel replies, as Merlin heals his wounds a few at a time. Feeling a tad bit stronger but not a lot stronger.

"Auradon has been destroyed it's practically a wasteland," Chad reveals to his parents' counterparts and his own.

"Can the damage be repaired?" Sean asks.

"I very much doubt it at least not for a couple of centuries, Dark Magic has completely taken over Auradon. It would take immense power to reverse what the villains have done." Marcel answered, feeling a lot stronger than he was minutes before he sits up.

"You still need to rest," Chad says.

"I'll rest later, I'm a lot better now, we need to act quickly and effectively. Since we can move through Storybrooke and Auradon with ease and Patrick can so can Auradon's Gods. If the Auradon Gods get their hands on Hagon it will be game over for him." Marcel responded.

"You said your magic is connected the three of you, are you sure it's going to enough in your condition?" Merlin asks.

"I'll have to be," Marcel replies before vanishes in some smoke really thin smoke.

"He has a really annoying habit of pushing against his limits," Merlin commented.

"You'll get used to it; he won't change," Chad said.

"You wouldn't want him to," Merlin replied.

"No, chance in hell," Chad said.

* * *

Regina who was successfully freed from Auradon Rumpelstiltskin's trap by Maleficent also made her way to Auradon with Emma. She needed to find Evie; the poor girl made a brave yet terrible sacrifice. One Regina openly forbidden, the two women appeared down in Auradon's Underworld, emerging from a mixture of white and purple smoke. Both of their eyes immediately fix themselves on a fallen Evie lying on the ground. The two runs over to Evie and quickly drop to the kneels.

"Look for a pulse any sign," Regina orders. As she examines Evie.

"There is a small but faint pulse and it's fading," Emma tells Regina, the former queen using her magic examines the girl to see what has caused her condition.

"Poison, he gave her poison to ingest. If I can get it out of her system, there could be a chance." Regina responds, she didn't know how exactly this poison would react to her magic. But right now, her options are limited to very few. Holding her hands over Evie, a purple light admits from her hands as Regina attempts to heal the girl.

"She's not responding," Emma points out.

"Come on Evelyn, don't give in not just yet," Regina said. While the two adults are tending to Evie's body, Evie's spirit and consciousness find herself, floating above her body and Emma and Regina on the Astral Plane a world between life and death.

"This is the Afterlife, how dull," Evie commented, suddenly emerging from a white light, a woman who appears to be in her sixties wearing a long white dress that has intricate floral patterns, her black hair is styled into a bun, her eyes are a soft brown and her skin is pale. While her companion is a man who appears to be in his late thirties, he also has brown eyes and short brown hair with streaks of grey, he is wearing white robes.

"The Afterlife is a lot grander than this, I can assure you, Evie," The man tells Evie.

"Who are the both of you?" Evie asks. The man sighed with a painful expression on his face.

"I didn't expect you to recognise me, we didn't get to spend a lot of time together Evelyn," The man replies.

"How do you know my name?" Evie asked.

"What loving father wouldn't know his daughter's name." The man answers. Evie gasps, she never imagined she would see the day, she would meet her father.

"You're the huntsman!" Evie says.

"It does figure my daughter, wouldn't tell you, his name. She always believed knowledge held power, I just wished I taught her better than power shouldn't be abused." The woman spoke up.

"Daughter! You're her the great Evelyn the first," Evie gasps. Evelyn chuckles.

"Granny, Grams or Grandma will do dear," Evelyn responds.

"Are you supposed to lead me to my designated afterlife?" Evie asked.

"No, we're here to get you back to the land of the living sweetie," Evelyn answered.

"It's not possible I died," Evie spoke.

"There is still a little time before your connection to your body severs completely. All you have to do is believe your time isn't over and enter your body before it's too late." The huntsman says.

"I made a deal, I die to save Dizzy and Doug, I can't break my deal," Evie replied.

"You won't be Hades is free now," Evelyn explains.

"You have to return, you have so much more to do and experience in life." The huntsman tells the girl.

"If I go will I ever get the chance to see you again?" Evie asked.

"I'm sure of it." The huntsman answers. Evie turns and looks at her body and see that Emma has joined in with the healing. Evie takes in a deep breath as she enters her body praying it would work. A loud gasp of air comes out of Evie as she recovers from the poison.

"It worked it actually worked." Evie smiled; she is unexpectedly pulled into a tight hug by Regina.

"What on earth were you thinking Evie, you can't just hand yourself over to some imp!" Regina scolds.

"I had no choice; I couldn't allow my friends to be hurt. Hades is free now, but he offered me a deal. One to protect Dizzy and Doug," Evie replies, as she carefully breaks the hug and gets to her feet weakly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin has just moments ago, acquired the tear of a child who lost a parent to his counterpart. The tear came from a still rather vulnerable Jane. It took all of his inner strength to see Jane as nothing more than a sweet young orphan and to ignore her fairy heritage. Now he headed straight for his counterpart, his counterpart believes he is unstoppable, so he doubts Auradon Rumpelstiltskin would bother cloaking himself. And he was right, he finds his counterpart residing in his old lair and to his horror, he sees young Riley hanging in mid-air covered in bruises and cuts he watches with further horror when he sees two minions placing leeches on Riley who does nothing but cries. With a flick of his wrist, the two minions are transformed into mere bugs and with another flick, the leaches vanish and with one more flick Riley vanishes in some red smoke and reappears next to Rumpelstiltskin.

"S…Sir, you came to save me," Riley said baffled at Rumpelstiltskin's actions.

"Of course, now I haven't got much time, I need a drop of your blood for this dagger," Rumpelstiltskin replies.

"W…What will it do?" Riley asked.

"It will put an end to the monster," Rumpelstiltskin answered holding out a carved bone dagger and the tissue holding a few of Jane's dried tears. Riley shaking pricks one of her fingers on the tip of the dagger offering some of her blood. With the final ingredient, the tissue turns into a white mist which is absorbed into the stone dagger turning it into a silver dagger. Rumpelstiltskin with his magic then heals Riley and places a small protection spell. "Close your eyes and cover your ears hum a song to yourself." Rumpelstiltskin then comes out of hiding to face his doppelganger who is furious.

"YOU!" Auradon Rumpelstiltskin shouted, launching a powerful stream of fire at Rumpelstiltskin who holds the dagger out in front of him. When the fire is about to hit Rumpelstiltskin the dagger just shields the Dark One from it. He was a little weaker than their last encounter thanks due to Evie's rage.

"You're not supposed to be this powerful." Auradon Rumpelstiltskin snapped launches three more powerful streams of fire which the silver dagger blocks. Rumpelstiltskin with a gesture seals the lair with his magic.

"Did you really believe you would be able to do what you've done to children for all time?" Rumpelstiltskin responds before throwing a blast of magic at Auradon Rumpelstiltskin, his doppelganger who dodges it with ease. Auradon Rumpelstiltskin was determined to hurt his doppelganger by throwing not just fire, but lighting and blasts of Dark Magic each blocked by the dagger. Rumpelstiltskin, when he sees his doppelganger panting trying to catch his breath teleports behind his counterpart quickly restraining the man with one hand before driving the dagger straight through his double's chest. Auradon Rumpelstiltskin lets out a howl of pain as Rumpelstiltskin releases his grip and walks around to face his doppelganger. Auradon Rumpelstiltskin attempts to pull the dagger from his chest but finds his hands burn upon contact.

"Impossible no mortal blade can hurt me," Auradon Rumpelstiltskin said.

"It's not mortal made, you beast. I got some tips on how to end you once and for all." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled.

"No one alive knows my weakness," Auradon Rumpelstiltskin says.

"Yes, but someone you sacrificed for your power did," Rumpelstiltskin replies.

"Robert that, that" Auradon Rumpelstiltskin starts but finds his sentence cut short when he feels his insides burning like someone flying close to the sun.

"That boy who you killed to gain power! A boy who loved you unconditionally and looked up to you like most sons do. It turns out he didn't like the way you treated his little sister." Rumpelstiltskin tells his counterpart, seconds later Auradon Rumpelstiltskin is lifted off the ground, as countless ghosts rise from the ground, the ghosts of Auradon Rumpelstiltskin's victims of all ages and both genders. The ghosts spin around Auradon Rumpelstiltskin who is screaming in pain. As each ghost enters Auradon Rumpelstiltskin, he feels the pain he inflicted upon them until finally after the final ghost enters him, the dagger shines almost as bright as the sun an Auradon Rumpelstiltskin renders to nothing bust ash!

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, over at the children's park, we see Melinda and Marcel holding hands chanting. The two have been chanting over and over for the past few minutes.

"We still can't locate him, even with our collective power and our fractions of the bolt," Marcel complained, his nose bleeding a little.

"You're still weak, Marcel." Melinda points out.

"I know but we can't give up," Marcel responds.

"We need more power children; the balance is completely destroyed it may start to affect our magic." Storybrooke Madam Mim pointed out.

"It's not like we have divine power, we're not gods," Marcel said, he hated to admit but Mim was true, they needed a lot of power which none of them possesses. An idea pops into young Melina's head one that she nor the others have never contemplated at all before now.

"But one of us could be," Melinda commented.

"Excuse me," Storybrooke Madam Mim says.

"Melinda, we don't have the power to pull that off not without Hagon and all of us at full strength," Marcel tells her.

"Marcel, I can finish the ritual one myself drawing on all of our remaining magic and taking in all of the Thunderbolt," Melinda replies.

"It's suicide it made sense for the three of us to do it. With Hagon's semi-slumber immortality spell it acted as a safeguard without it you could die." Marcel reminded the girl. Melinda just shook her head before making a gesture conjuring enchanted vines to trap both Storybrooke's Madam Mim and Marcel preventing them from intervening.

"Powers of the witches rise; I call to you from across the skies bring to me the last parts of a whole. Allow me to become what is unknown. Give to me what I desire the power to protect those who I hold most dear." Melinda chanted with such passion, calling upon all her strength, Marcel who is being held back by enchanted vines finds his fraction of the bolt being ripped from his chest, his fraction shoots up into the sky hanging high above Melinda, then over at Patrick's hideout, Patrick lies unconscious on the floor while the God Zeus plunges his right hand into a weak Hagon's chest planning on extracting the boy's third of the bolt. Hagon's third of the volt leaves the boy's body and heads straight for the sky heading over to the other parts of the bolt. Zeus removes his hand from Hagon's chest.

"After it!" Zeus bellowed to the other gods and goddesses present and they chase after it. Hagon's fraction of the bolt merges with Marcel's in the sky, before Melinda's third and final piece leaves her body and reunites with the other two pieces before shooting down from the sky striking Melinda, the girl screams as the bolt merges with her a dozen explosions of light happens powerful echoes throughout both Storybrooke and Auradon causing earthquakes in both lands.

End of chapter 51.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52.**

Over in Auradon, Storybrooke Maleficent and Lily appear emerging from purple smoke. The two takes in their surroundings quickly.

"If you were a recently restored, self-proclaimed mistress of all evil where would you be?" Lily asked.

"At the place, she once called her kingdom," Storybrooke Maleficent answered.

"Fair warning mom, your counterpart is nauseating animated." Lily cautioned.

"Just another excuse to crush her," Storybrooke Maleficent responds the two then vanish in purple smoke once again. The two reappear close to Auradon Maleficent's lair. The two immediately notice a powerful protection spell over the lair and a vast army of minions created by Dark Magic.

"Give her credit her Dark Magic is intense," Lily commented.

"It's going to take some time, for me to take the army down and break the barrier." Storybrooke Maleficent said.

"You worry about the barrier, I'll worry about her minions," Lily replied, it didn't take long for Storybrooke Maleficent to catch onto what her daughter said. Lily transforms in a matter of seconds into her dragon form and ascends to the sky, quickly launching her attack on Auradon Maleficent's minions breathing fire upon down them.

"That's my girl," Storybrooke Maleficent said with a proud smile.

* * *

Just as the Auradon gods and goddesses arrive at the children's park all except Auradon Hades, Hecate and Patrick. The explosions of light and echoes and earthquakes across both Storybrooke and Auradon ends. The enchanted vines wither and die freeing Storybrooke Madam Mim and Marcel. Just as the two witches are freed. Merlin, Snowing, Chad, Ashley, Alexandra and Sean along with many other citizens of Storybrooke arrive at the scene. Melinda stands there wearing long white robes that have imprints of stars, moons, suns, planets, flowers and clouds and so many more. The girl's hair is significantly longer than before reaching past her shoulders. Melinda has two silver bands on her arms.

"Melinda, what have you done?" Marcel gasped.

"What needed to be done, I am reborn," Melinda replies. Just then the Auradon gods and Goddesses circle her levitating from the ground.

"My bolt I summon thee." Zeus bellowed holding a hand out towards Melinda, but nothing happens. Melinda chuckles.

"The bolt is gone Z; you're not getting it back," Melinda responds.

"What's going on?" Snow shouts.

"She took in all of the Thunderbolt, she became something never foreseen," Marcel explains.

"Destroy her!" Zeus ordered to the other the gods and goddesses, Melinda just stands there unafraid. All the gods and goddesses throw powerful blasts of magic at Melinda in unison everyone present but the gods and goddesses stand in horror afraid to see what remains of Melinda. When the flashes of light pass, to everyone's shock. Melinda stands there completely unharmed by the gods and goddesses' attack.

"Your power is insignificant to mine, I am the Supreme Goddess, guardian of creation and destruction. My domain is all things." Melinda declares.

"It's not possible," Zeus barked.

"I defy the possible, the walls between both universes will return," Melinda said as she makes a gesture with both hands releasing a powerful wave of magic, that travels across both Storybrooke and Auradon restoring the walls between both universes. Regina, Evie find themselves trapped in Auradon, while Emma is returned to Storybrooke, Mal, Lily and Storybrooke Maleficent found themselves unable to crossover to Storybrooke, Ben vanishes from Storybrooke's hospital. Carlos' consciousness is returned to his body before being taken back to Auradon right next to Jane. As for Jay, both he and his lamp are returned to Auradon also.

"You are an abomination, Melinda Mim," Zeus snarls.

"The reign of the Olympian gods ends now," Melinda responds before letting out a high pitch scream towards the Auradon gods and goddesses. The Auradon gods and goddess scream in pain as blood streams from their eyes and mouth and ears before they combust leaving no trace of them behind. Only Zeus remains with a wave of her hand Melinda forces Auradon Zeus to the ground. Everyone watching just stands frozen in awe and terror.

"Your granddaughter Hilda came after us, earlier you know Zeus. She was almost a match for us, her arrogance got the better of her though. How fitting it is also, your fatal flaw and your son's too. Her fate is to spend eternity inside an amulet never to move on trapped for all time." Melinda tells Zeus with a smirk as she walks around him.

"My granddaughter! You killed my granddaughter." Zeus snaps.

"She came after us, fair game is it not? After all, you and the people of Auradon condemned us why not condemn her. You were that bitter that you went after a new-born and his mother intending to shatter their souls two innocents. You're the last of us all to lecture us on morals." Melinda replies making a fist in her right-hand Zeus is lifted from the ground, and seconds later Auradon Zeus was no more but a pile of ash. Melinda turns and walked over to Marcel. With a simple click of her fingers, Marcel finds himself completely healed.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Marcel asked.

"Of, course, I'm fine never felt better," Melinda answered.

"Are you sure, you've just completed the ritual all by yourself," Marcel asks.

"I'm fine I have unlimited power," Melinda answers.

* * *

Lily handled the minions quickly and rather effectively to her mother's surprise. Allowing Storybrooke Maleficent to break the barrier with ease. Once the minions were dealt with, Lily returned to human form. The two barges into Auradon Maleficent's lair and find the Auradon doppelganger in her throne room, with Mal still trapped in the magic bubble unaware of what's happening.

"Let her go and I may let you live," Storybrooke Maleficent ordered.

"So, this is my wretched excuse of a doppelganger," Auradon Maleficent snarls.

"I prefer a superior and a more sophisticated Maleficent," Storybrooke Maleficent replies. Auradon Maleficent then fires a blast of Dark Magic from her staff towards her doppelganger, Storybrooke Maleficent fires a blast back causing their magic to rage fighting to overwhelm the other.

"What self-respecting self-proclaimed mistress of all evil wears a business suit?" Auradon Maleficent barked.

"One who doesn't need to try so hard," Storybrooke Maleficent shouted. None present could tell how long the battle went on for all they could tell was that the damage was intense most of Auradon Maleficent's lair was destroyed. While the two Maleficent's fought. Lily took it as the opportunity to focus on Mal and whatever prison she is in.

"I'm gonna get you out of there Mal," Lily said, raising her hands towards the bubble bringing it down to the floor with her magic. "Please work." Lily prayed, giving all the strength she had into her magic to break the bubble. Eventually, Lily is successful in breaking the magic bubble freeing Mal but leaving Lily out of breath. The two turn a little and see Storybrooke Maleficent about to rip out Auradon Maleficent's heart.

"NO! Don't do it, despite all her crimes, she doesn't deserve that," Mal shouted, making Storybrooke Maleficent halt.

"Then what do you suggest Mal?" Storybrooke Maleficent asked.

"Make her confront her demons, make it so she can't bring harm to another help her see that it's never too late to change," Mal answered, she hopes her mother's redemption would be possible although she doubts it.

"Despite all that she has done to you," Storybrooke Maleficent said.

"Death won't solve anything; she will just be another villain put to death. At least my way, she could die when it's her time and not because she hurt someone else." Mal replied.

"So be it, Mal." Storybrooke Maleficent said, using her magic to lift and paralyse Auradon Maleficent into the air. "From this day forth you will sleep forced to reflect on all your crimes to feel the pain and sorrow you have inflicted to all your victims. You will see what could have been if you chose the right path, you may only awaken when you let love the hope that you can change for the better." Then with a swift gesture from Storybrooke Maleficent's staff, Auradon Maleficent falls into a slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Storybrooke's hospital, Rumpelstiltskin and Riley appear from out of thin air.

"W…Where are we?" Riley questions.

"Storybrooke's hospital, I didn't bring us here though another person did," Rumpelstiltskin answered. Rumpelstiltskin quickly heads for the reception, holding onto one of Riley's small hands. "Excuse me, miss my wife Belle Gold, I brought her here she was forced into early labour," The receptionist looks at the computer screen for a moment before remaking eye contact with Rumpelstiltskin.

"The labour was fairly straightforward Mr Gold. Mrs Gold is currently, resting visiting hours are almost over. I'm sure one of our doctors, can fill you in more, Mrs Gold's room is room fourteen." The receptionist tells Rumpelstiltskin.

"Come on let's see Belle and maybe see the baby," Rumpelstiltskin said as he and Riley head for room fourteen. The two found the room rather easily. Inside the room, Belle is lying in the hospital bed looking rather exhausted and worn out.

"Oh, thank heavens, she's okay," Belle says.

"Are you okay Miss Belle?" Riley asked.

"A little sore but I'll be okay in a few days," Belle answered.

"How's the baby?" Rumpelstiltskin asks.

"The doctor said that while the baby is a little underweight, she should be fine, the doctor wants us to stay in for a day or two for observation.

"She! The baby's a girl?" Rumpelstiltskin realised. Belle grew a weak smile, confirming her husband's assumption.

"A little girl, we have two boys and two girls," Belle replies.

"You had twins?" Riley assumes. Belle frowned; she had hoped they have made Riley certain of her role in the family.

"No, sweetie Baelfire, Gideon, you and the new-born," Belle tells the girl.

* * *

Back in Auradon, we have Mal, Storybrooke Maleficent, Lily with Evie and Regina standing together a few miles away from Auradon Prep, which has been mostly rendered to ruins.

"How could have the walls between Auradon and Storybrooke, be restored?" Mal asks.

"I'm not sure, we thought it would only be possible by using all the magic that was involved in damaging the walls itself. Or a force possibly much greater." Regina answered.

"There has to be a way to cross back over though," Mal says, she has no idea that Ben was sent back nor Jay or Carlos.

"We have to learn what kind of magic was used to restore the walls," Storybrooke Maleficent explained.

"Well, we have two of the five who brought down the walls, maybe with your help, we could create a small opening and cross over," Mal suggested.

"Actually, we only have one of the five, when I-I was used to break the banishment/imprisonment spell placed on Hades, he took my magic," Evie reveals to her friend and the three adults.

"We're going to need a few ingredients to perform a ritual that will allow us to figure out what caused the walls between the worlds to be restored," Maleficent said.

"Add a place less out in the open, Auradon's a wasteland, villains and bandits will be running free. We need to be somewhere we won't get distracted or people interfering with us." Lily pointed out.

The group of five found a place to hide out at. So, they could perform their ritual. The place was forgotten by most. It was a place of ruins too; however, it was still rather unique and hard to enter.

"Ruins of a gingerbread village," Lily commented, she wasn't sure what could be so secure about these ruins. Regina and Evie glance at each other smile.

"This place is perfect." Evie declared glancing at Regina with a smile. Regina and Evie head straight for the broken village gates. The two enter the mostly destroyed village but stand and wait for the other three to follow.

"Hurry, we haven't got all day," Regina said. Storybrooke Maleficent, Lily and Mal go to enter the fortress, while Storybrooke Maleficent and Lily are able to crossover. Mal found herself being thrown back by a blast of magic from the gingerbread walls.

"MAL! Are you okay?" Evie shouted. Mal gets back to her feet not badly hurt.

"Yes, why the hell did a gingerbread wall have a fit?" Mal responds. Storybrooke Maleficent and Lily examine the walls and notice a special symbol.

"It seemed, Helena, put various kinds of protection spells and wards in place. One that includes warding off Auradon Maleficent and her descendants unless permission is granted." Storybrooke Maleficent explained.

"She's not around to grant permission now," Mal pointed out clearly frustrated.

"We were allowed to pass since, we're not technically this realm's Maleficent and descendants. What kind of witch was the Gingerbread witch?" Lily asks.

"We don't know a lot about her from what Gina showed me, she was a fierce protector didn't like what our Rumpelstiltskin did to kids and families," Evie answered.

"These symbols they look rather, complex except for this one a woman holding a baby, it could be a representation of Blood Magic, if that is the case than you sweet Evie might be able to invite Mal in," Storybrooke Maleficent theorised.

"Come on in then, Mal," Evie said. Mal goes back to walk through the entrance slightly afraid that she would be thrown back again, but to her relief, she is able to enter the mostly destroyed gingerbread village. The group search the village and eventually find the gingerbread house, Helena called home. Once in Helena's home, they gather the ingredients to figure out what caused adding all the ingredients into a bowl. A grey smoke starts to rise from the bowl.

"Grey smoke in our mist, show us what has restored what was broken not so long ago," Regina spoke, after speaking the mist forms an image of Melinda.

"She couldn't have restored the walls," Mal said.

"Maleficent can you feel that?" Regina asks.

"Yes, her power is on a scale never foreseen." Storybrooke Maleficent answered.

"Can we break through the walls?" Evie asked.

"Not anytime soon, we would need immense power none of us possesses," Storybrooke Maleficent answers with a frown.

* * *

Hagon and Patrick, have now only just recovered from the deceased Auradon gods and goddesses attack. The two weakly get to their feet, Hagon the younger of the two has never felt so tired before in his life let alone weak.

"Are you happy now!" Hagon snapped.

"Stop being so grumpy, everything is going according to plan," Patrick said.

"How is everything going to plan, you half talk some garbage," Hagon replies.

"Your sleep cycle is calling baby brother, the sooner you embrace it the sooner you awaken. Are you okay?" Patrick says.

"I will never embrace that torture, am I, okay, I have Hecate flower running through my body, the gods tried to kill me, and my fraction of the bolt is missing how can I possibly be okay!" Hagon responds.

"Your fraction didn't vanish it was summoned by Melinda; I sensed her magic. I can also sense that our attackers' magic trail is non-existent." Patrick explained.

"T…Their magic trail can't be non-existent, that would only be possible if they were destroyed." Hagon pointed out. Patrick smiles.

"Bingo, Hagon," Patrick says.

"Melinda, oh c…" Hagon starts.

"Language brother, but yes Melinda Mim did the unbelievable pity, she will be gone in a few hours." Patrick scolded; his expression showed the utter joy of Melinda's soon to be demise.

"I-I need to get to Melinda," Hagon spoke.

"You're in no condition to even stand, let the brat die," Patrick said.

"Never," Hagon responds before vanishing. Patrick rolls his eyes; his little brother was far too stubborn for his own good.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over to Melinda who is now occupying space at Storybrooke's beach, she always wanted to spend a day at a beach during a warm summer day. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, now she was fine twenty-minutes ago, but everything feels so strange. Standing she lets the tide which goes back and forth hit the bottom of her legs soaking them and a little bit of the bottom of her dress. Suddenly, she feels an immense pain from her chest, the pain is unbearable she falls onto her knees. Melinda looks at her right arm and to her horror, she sees her right arm cracking giving off immense magic radiation. Her right arm starts to rapidly decay Melinda closes her eyes and focuses on her arm and within a few seconds, her right arm is restored to full health.

"What's happening to me?" Melinda ponders.

* * *

Hagon appears before Marcel, Storybrooke Madam Mim, Storybrooke Merlin and Snowing and Sean, Alexandra, Ashley and Chad. He quickly latches onto a nearby tree for support.

"Hagon, how did you get away from Patrick?" Marcel asks.

"I didn't not for long, the combination of Hecate's flower in my system, my fraction of the Thunderbolt being violently ripped from me, is forcing my sleep cycle to start early," Hagon answered.

"Everything is falling apart, Melinda is some new entity, she destroyed the Auradon Olympus Gods, all except Hecate and the sisters of fate and Hades," Marcel said.

"It's a lot worse, Melinda, Patrick told me, she only has a few hours, he must think she can't handle the power," Hagon responds.

"We have to find her," Snow says.

"Thank you, miss obvious," Hagon replied.

"We have to go alone, we don't know how she will react around others, we are the only two, she might not react badly around," Marcel spoke, Hagon nods as he walks over to Marcel rather unsteadily. The two then vanish in front of everyone.

The two eventually find their friend at the beach curled up in the ball as thunder and lightning raged in the sky, the wind so strong sand blows almost like a sand storm, the two boys do their best to shield their eyes while struggling to walk over to the girl.

"MELINDA!" The boys shout, the girl raises her head a little.

"STAY BACK!" Melinda shouted back.

"No, we're here to help you," Marcel protested.

"I don't need any help; I just need to be left alone for a little while," Melinda responded, the pain in her chest starts to spread. This time her entire body starts to crack as if she was made of glass. Hagon and Marcel crouch down to be at her level.

"No, Melinda, you won't be fine, if you don't accept our help, we vowed to protect and look out for each other. Let us do our job." Hagon begs. Melinda offers a hand much to the boys' relief Hagon accepts her hand and Marcel holds Hagon's other hand the three then vanish reappearing back over at Merlin's mansion.

* * *

Hagon helps Melinda over to the couch, which she lays on.

"Just focus on nothing but healing yourself let us handle, the rest," Marcel instructs, Melinda nods weakly. Hagon goes to walk away but feels one of Melinda's hands on one of his.

"Hagon," Melinda said.

"Yes," Hagon replied.

"I can feel everything the suns, moons and stars everything fibre of matter all at once it hurts," Melinda says.

"You won't be feeling everything for much longer sweetie." Hagon yawned.

"The cycle, maybe I can break it," Melinda suggested.

"NO! You're in no shape to do anything right now just hang in there." Hagon responded. He then walks away from her and over to Marcel.

The two tried everything they knew, but nothing was effective. They both sign in frustration nothing like this was supposed to happen.

"Everything, we've tried hasn't worked, we used all of our collective knowledge and her condition is worsening," Marcel says.

"There has to be something a spell or ritual, we haven't tried or haven't heard of," Hagon replies.

"I think we're going to need divine help maybe this universe Hades can help," Marcel suggested.

"Anything is worth a shot right now," Hagon responded and with a click of his fingers, Storybrooke Hades appears before them.

"How did you get free from Patrick?" Hades asked.

"Right now, that doesn't matter Melinda needs your help, she's dying she completed the ritual by herself," Marcel said. Hades walks over to Melinda to examine her condition. The examination takes a few minutes, Hades then walks back over to the boys.

"Can you save her?" The boys ask.

"It's unlikely, nobody was ever supposed to have that much power, especially those not divine, it's killing her from the inside out. She needs the magic out of her system," Hades answered.

"We've tried stripping her of the excess power, but it didn't work couldn't we write a spell, and have you augment our power?" Marcel suggested.

"Stripping her of her powers is too dangerous, I don't know what to suggest. Except to make your peace." Hades tells the boys.

"Make our peace! No, we can't give up, she can't handle the power, but we can't strip it. There has to be a middle ground, there was a ritual, I saw a glimpse of a few years ago. When my brother was teaching me magic, if we could combine it with another spell it might work." Hagon said.

"What did the spell involve?" Marcel asks.

"A stone, I-I think it was moonstone," Hagon answers.

"And if we substitute a soul stone and mind stone for the moonstone it might in theory work. But we need to know the full details." Marcel responds.

"Do you remember the ritual?" Hades asked.

"No, but Patrick never forgets, Patrick, I need you brother," Hagon called out. A few minutes pass and still no sign. "Patrick get your butt here now or I swear I'll summon you here you rat," Hagon yelled a few seconds later Patrick appears before them unimpressed.

"Someone's cranky," Patrick teases.

"We need the ritual that involves a moonstone, you showed me it at nine." Hagon bluntly said.

"Why of course, baby brother," Patrick replied surprising Hagon, Marcel and Hades.

"That was easy," Hades commented.

"Too easy, what do you get out of this brother?" Hagon questions.

"Only a hug," Patrick joked. The two brothers simply stare at each other as if they were having a silent conversation Hagon's mind goes wild until he concludes one, he never thought possible.

"Daddy always wins," Hagon said, confusing Hades and Marcel, Patrick just smiles at him.

"That he does little one," Patrick smirked.

"Just when I thought you couldn't sink lower to what you became all those years ago," Hagon says.

"I know worse big brother of all time, Melinda is going to croak any minute, better get started on the cure," Patrick said.

* * *

The ritual needed to take place outside, so the gang returned to the beach, they immediately got into contact with Storybrooke Madam Mim, she agreed to meet up with them there. Once at the beach, they created a large pentagram pattern, laying Melinda down in the middle. When no one was watching Patrick carefully steals a tiny extract of Melinda's magic. Once Storybrooke Madam Mim arrived, Hades summoned Zelena and Merlin.

"I, Hades, Merlin, Madam Mim and Zelena will stand at each of the five points, handling mind stone, while you boys handle the soul stone," Patrick explains. Marcel and Hagon walk into the centre of the pentagram and crouch down to be level with Melinda. Hagon gently places a red large circular crystal stone the mind stone to be exact on Melinda's forehead. While Marcel places a black large circular stone onto Melinda's chest the soul stone. The adults start to chant in a dead language.

"Ready?" Hagon asked Marcel.

"Yes," Marcel answers.

"We call forth through space and time matriarchs of our four bloodlines, mothers, daughters, fathers and sons our families' spirits without end. We call to thee to lend us your power to restore health and bring peace to this girl." The boys chant over and over, while the adults continue to chant their spell. Soon the mind stone on Melinda's forehead goes from a red to green. While the soul stone which is black turns white and starts to melt through Melinda's robes and then through her skin until it reaches her heart. Seconds later, the mind stone shoots off Melinda's forehead, Storybrooke Madam Mim catches it with ease. Then from Melinda, a powerful wave of magic is released the wave of magic caused all windows in Storybrooke to shatter and the entire town to lose electricity. Melinda's white robes then transform into the clothes she wore before. The adults stop talking Patrick quickly yanks Hagon up onto his feet and over to him, where he then uses the small extract of Melinda's magic to take them both back to Auradon where they couldn't be followed!

* * *

Back at the hospital, Rumpelstiltskin is planning on heading over to see the new-born, when to his surprise he finds everyone around him frozen in time. Two women wearing white cloaks with hoods covering their heads and faces.

"Rumpelstiltskin child of Fiona and Malcolm, father of Baelfire, Gideon," The woman on the right said.

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"I am Themis, Titan Goddess of divine law, order and customs, this is my daughter, Dike Goddess of Justice, we're here to congratulate you on you defeating your doppelganger," Themis said.

"How peculiar that you would thank me in person," Rumpelstiltskin replies.

"Not under these circumstances it isn't we watch over every mortal, including all the Dark Ones throughout the ages, you Rumpelstiltskin are definitely the most interesting Dark One, we've ever had. We're here to offer you a reward and remedy to the burden that weighs heavy on your heart." Dike tells Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One then looks at his hands and sees the Dark One dagger.

"As a reward for defeating your doppelganger, Rumpelstiltskin, we offer you the reward of mortality, to be mortal again by giving us the dagger, we will grant you mortality, the chance to grow old and die no longer fearing outliving your loved ones," Themis says, Rumpelstiltskin was stunned without the ember and Excalibur or the Guardian Alice, Rumpelstiltskin didn't think it was possible the sorcerer's hat couldn't contain the powers of the Dark One at least not more than a few seconds.

"What will happen to the power of the Dark One will it be passed onto another?" Rumpelstiltskin asked he didn't want to risk the immense power going to another who would abuse it.

"The power of the Dark One will not be passed onto another it will go into the void where all magic that was destroyed on this plane goes. In that void, the power will never be able to be called upon again. You won't be able to practice magic in any forms the power the Seer passed onto you will go to its rightful owner." Themis explains.

"Make your choice, Rumpelstiltskin this is onetime opportunity mortality or spend forever as the Dark One until someone kills you," Dike told Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin didn't need a second to make his decision he has known the answer for quite some time now. He approaches the two goddesses and passes the dagger to Themis within seconds the dagger floats off Themis' hands and transforms into a silver ball of light, Rumpelstiltskin feels the power of the Dark One being violently dragged out of him through his mouth and eyes in the form of liquid darkness. The powers of the Dark One enters the ball of light then vanishes; Rumpelstiltskin drops to the floor and finally, the power of foresight leaves him through the chest as yellow light and simply vanishes. Dike then vanishes in a flash of light.

"Oh Rumpelstiltskin," Themis said.

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"Make sure you check your doors at midnight," Themis tells the now-former Dark One with a wink, she then vanishes in a flash of light.

* * *

Back in Auradon, unable to crossover the group of five, find themselves stuck in a cloud of sorrow, Mal felt betrayed, she hadn't got Wolfe back her precious Wolfe the girl, she sacrificed her morals for to bring her back and Patrick betrayed her. The group of five, are sitting outside in the Gingerbread village on two gingerbread benches. Suddenly, a strange grey and white mist manifest out of nowhere just outside the gingerbread village which the group of five notice straight away, the group of five. The five of them can see a tiny figure in the distance walking slowly out of the mist, once out of the mist Mal, Evie and Lily recognise the tiny induvial straight away. The tiny figure is wearing white robes and holding on tightly to two wooden small wooden sculptures one a wooden dragon the other a wooden wolf.

"Bernadette!" Mal shouted quickly jumping to her feet and running out of the gingerbread village with Lily and Evie quickly running behind her. Mal reaches the girl who looks confused at all her surroundings. Mal drops to her knees and she pulls Bernadette into an almost bone-crushing hug. Tears are streaming from Mal's eyes tears of joy.

"It can't be," Evie gasped.

"She's risen from the dead," Lily spoke in awe.

"You're back, you're home," Mal cried.

Night soon arrived in Storybrooke, while Belle sadly had to stay in overnight at the hospital with the new-born, the now mortal Rumpelstiltskin returned home with little Riley. After tucking Riley into bed, Rumpelstiltskin lies in the bed, he and his wife Belle share unable to sleep, the last thing Themis said to him puzzled him, looking at the bedside clock he notices it has just turned twelve. Knowing he won't be sleeping anytime soon, he decides to double-check the doors like Themis suggested early, Rumpelstiltskin checked the back door first, walking over to the front door, Rumpelstiltskin to his surprise finds he has forgotten to lock the door, when he opens the door he finds himself in shock at seeing the person, he thought he wouldn't see for eternity.

"BAELFIRE!" Rumpelstiltskin gasps, looking at he's seemly resurrected firstborn, Baelfire appears to be the same physical age, he was when he died and wearing the same clothes he wore on the day of his death.

"Papa, how are you here, you can't die?" Baelfire asks clearly confused and not aware of his surroundings.

"You're back, I'd never thought I would see the day, you would return," Rumpelstiltskin said ushering the boy into the house, Themis, Rumpelstiltskin thought, she knew about this her last words, were to inform him of another reward.

"Return?" Baelfire said, not grasping that he's alive.

* * *

Over in Auradon, Hagon finds himself in the place, he most despises is the Underworld after saving Melinda, thanks to the ritual to save Melinda most of his power was used. By saving Melinda, the boys severed their connection the three shared losing their collective power. Hagon's eyes are so heavy now, that he can barely keep them open, Patrick carefully lays Hagon out onto the bed, using his magic to change Hagon into some pyjamas before tucking him in. Cuddles the three-headed black dog jumps onto the bed and lays closely next to Hagon.

"You resurrected the wolf; I can feel it," Hagon muttered.

"I always keep my bargains," Patrick replies.

"Why you hate dragons?" Hagon asks yawning.

"Because now, every day for the rest of her life Mal will feel the darkness in her heart one that she will always have to fight against to remain good one that will tear at her every day, it will be so much fun to see her struggle for the rest of her life," Patrick explains. Hagon goes to respond but sleep finally claims him.

"Sleep well baby brother," Patrick whispered before planting a small kiss on Hagon's forehead.

End of chapter 52.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, this is it for Blood Family, the grand finale, the first chapter of the sequel will be up in a few days or a week at most. I hope you all liked how things ended in this story.**


End file.
